The Past and the Present
by westernmelody
Summary: This story bounces between the past with the Hutchinson and Starsky families and the present. Own characters and my view of what their past contains. My first Starsky and Hutch story. I like good criticism if it helps make the story better.
1. Chapter 1

STARSKY AND HUTCH: BEGINNINGS

The past. Ken Hutchinson's family.

"Keeennnnnyyyy!"

Twelve-year-old Kenneth Hutchison sighed at the squeaky voice of his eight-year-old sister. He put down the Sherlock Holmes book he was so engrossed in, knowing when his sister was on a mission to find him, she would not give up. Just like a detective with her nose to the ground. She beamed at him when she found him swinging in the hammock and he was once again reminded that she loved him the best of anyone in the family, including her parents. She gave her adored brother a hug, albeit a dirty one and began chattering. "That hideous oaf Stanley says I cannot hit better than him; girls can't play baseball, and girls can't be detectives."

"Mickey" Hutchinson pouted and at the same time slammed her left hand into her well-worn glove.

Ken pushed his Nordic blond hair back and gave a soothing pat to her face. He and Mickey looked like their maternal Nordic grandmother Ingrid, the only two in the family that did resemble her.

"I love you, Kenny. More than anyone."

"Don't let Mother and Father hear that," Ken warned, smiling into the earnest blue eyes.

At times it felt nice to have his younger sister so openly adore him, but it also took a lot of his time.

"Are you reading Sherlock? I can't wait until I can. I'll show those stupid cousins of mine who is smarter." She skipped happily to the back yard, dropping her mitt and picking up a small bat. "Okay, Kenny, give me your best shot."

She did look adorable with her long hair, Yankees baseball cap on her head and her favorite pinstripe Yankee t-shirt with the number seven on the back just like her hero, Mickey Mantle. Two missing front teeth did not spoil her happy grin.

"Wait, Mickey, you're batting left-handed," Ken reminded her from the pitcher's mound. She was naturally right-handed, the same way he was.

"Is she still trying to be Mickey Mantle?" Older brother Carlton sneered as he swaggered into the yard. "Mickey Mantle is a man. And you're a dummy, Pudge, for encouraging her. Mom says dinner is about ready and you two need to wash up – especially you, Marcie. You look like you've rolled in a pigpen. We have company, and you don't want to be a disgrace to our family."

"Stop calling me Marcie! I hate that! Just because I clapped and yelled ever time you were sacked last week . . ."

"Maybe I'll just call you brat instead!"

"Hey!" Ken said sharply, blue eyes flashing. "Just because you are in high school, Carlton and driving doesn't mean you can be mean to your little sister."

"And who's gonna make me stop, Pudgy?" Carlton sneered. Taller by several inches and heavier than his younger brother, he leaned into Ken, poking him in the chest. Tormenting his younger siblings was a source of amusement to the self-important middle Hutchinson boy.

"You are an egotistic pompous ass, Charlatan!" Mickey retorted, joining the brothers with an angry glare at Carlton.

"You're gonna get it for that, brat!" Carlton hated Ken and Mickey's name for him and then Mickey swung her bat and caught Carlton in the leg. He grabbed her bat, threw it to the ground and shoved her backwards. Just as Carlton knew he would, Ken threw the baseball to the ground and tackled Carlton and pounded him, both rolling over several times. It had rained heavily recently, and the ground was muddy. Carlton swore, as he had not thought Ken could knock him to the ground and began hitting Ken as hard as he could. Mickey threw herself on top of Carlton, and used a combination of pulling his hair, biting him, scratching and kicking; but when that didn't work, she picked up the bat and slammed it into the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Carlton yelled, jumping up and starting after her. He was a bit dizzy and Mickey was a fast runner and easily eluded him to run into the house, crying, "Carlton is trying to kill Kenny!"

Her father got up hurriedly and dragged a furious Carlton in the house and then went to help his youngest son up. Then three children then stood in the living room, suddenly conscious there was company, and hated company at that, Uncle Fred and Aunt Eunice who were eying the children with distaste.

All three were muddy; Carlton was rubbing the back of his head; Ken was sporting several bruises along with a bloody nose along with the mud; and Mickey stood with hands crossed, her long blonde hair caked with mud as well as all over her clothes and face, glaring at Carlton with her arms crossed.

"Are you quite sure these are your children, Cynthia?" Aunt Eunice stated snidely. "They all look like they have been rolling in a pigpen."

Stately Cynthia Hutchinson's lips thinned. "Go and clean up now. Dinner will be delayed until you are all washed up, so hurry."

Carlton, Senior, called Carl, was trying to hide a smile. Hiding it because he knew his wife was furious the meal would be spoiled after taking hours to prepare and make sure everything was perfect. He took his brother and sister-in-law into the living room and gave them drinks. Eunice spent the new few minutes extolling the virtues of her children while Fred grinned at his brother. Hutchinsons always tried to one-up each other and their children was part of the competition.

Carlton emerged first; clothes and body cleaned but still rubbing the back of his head. Ken and Mickey were next, Ken having had a difficult time getting the tangles out of his little sister's hair.

"Son, why are you rubbing your head?" Carl asked Carlton.

"Because she hit me with her bat!" Carlton shouted. "She probably gave me a concussion and I'll miss the game tomorrow!"

"Whatever concussion means, I hope he has it, because he was beating Kenny!" Mickey spat back.

"Marcellina Ingrid Hutchinson, if you hit anything but the baseball with that bat, I'm going to confiscate it. You can hurt someone very badly hitting him in the head," Carl said sternly.

"What about him shoving me and hurting Kenny?" Mickey glared.

Ken stood still and quiet, but the bruises were already marring his fair skin.

"Carlton, did you shove your sister?"

"Yes, because she hit me in the leg with her stupid bat! Can't you do anything about her – like send her to an orphanage?"

"Better to get away from you, Charlatan. Thinking you're so tough because you're the quarterback!" Inspired, she began a sing-song chant of, "You'll throw interceptions. You'll throw interceptions!" and danced around her furious brother.

"You're a brat!"

"You're a bully and I hope you get sacked over and over tomorrow!"

"That is enough, children. Your mother has worked hard on this dinner and we will eat and appreciate her efforts." Carl said sternly. Everyone took their place at the table, Mickey scooting as far as she could get from Carlton, and as close as she could get to Ken. Conversation was strained, with only Eunice babbling about her superior children.

Looking at the youngest sibling, she remarked. "Angela is outgrowing her lovely dresses, Marcie. They should just fit you."

"I hate dresses, Mickey Mantle doesn't wear dresses."

Uncle Fred's mouth twitched. "All this time, brother, I thought you had three boys and two girls, not four boys and Judith."

"And I'm not Ingrid, I am Mickey. I'm going to be playing with the Yankees until I retire, and then I'll be a detective, better than Sherlock," Mickey boasted.

"You mean you don't rout for the home team? We are in Minnesota, my dear," Eunice rebuked.

"Oh, come on, Eunice, she can root for the team she wants to," Fred said, trying not to laugh.

As Cynthia Hutchinson passed the food around, she said, "Judith is going to be homecoming queen. And Jonathon will be studying to become a doctor."

"Can't keep the Hutchinson twins from succeeding," Carl said proudly.

Aunt Eunice had snuck more drinks that she should have and sat down her glass rather loudly. "It is a pity you didn't stop having children with Kenneth. I'll bet Marcie was a mistake."

Mickey's eyes grew wider and her lip trembled.

Before the others could rebuke her, Ken stood up, his brilliant blue eyes flashing. "Mickey is not a mistake and how dare you say that in front of her, Aunt Eunice! Come on, Mickey, let's listen to some records!" He took the hand of his little sister and took the stairs two steps at a time, ending with a loud slamming of his door.

The Present

"Pudgy?" Starsky questioned. "You don't have an ounce of fat on you, Buddy."

"I was reading far too much and when I was ten, I was chubby. Besides, Carlton called me that to annoy me."

Hutch pulled a record from his collection and silently handed it to Starsky.

"You and me against the world. Happy Birthday to the best brother in the world. Mickey."

Hutch smiled. "Mickey got that for me on my 14th birthday. To her, it was her and me against the world."

"Just like me and thee."

"Don't know, you'd look awful in a dress, Starsky."

"Very funny."

Hutch smiled, put his right hand on Starsky's shoulder and then yawned. "I got an offer from the Chicago White Sox for a pitcher. All that pitching to Mickey honed my skills."

"You turned that down?" Starsky was shocked. He loved baseball as much as Hutch and he wouldn't have hesitated to take up an offer from a pro-team.

"I dreamed I would be a pitcher in the World Series. At the time, that's what I wanted. But things change . . . . " Ken's voice changed, and he yawned. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, Starsk. It's late. You can stay here if you want."

"Yeah, I think I drank too much to drive," Starsky lied. He wanted to watch over his best friend. Me and Thee, he thought. Me and Thee.


	2. Chapter 2

The Present

Starsky woke up early the next morning, took a quick shower, changed and then started the coffee, even pulling down the gourmet coffee that Hutch preferred, something that Starsky usually grumbled was a waste of money. The two had been partners for only a few months, and though they had worked well from the beginning, neither had been very forthcoming about their pasts. Starsky knew his friend was facing a difficult journey ahead and hoped he could keep him talking about his childhood.

Hutch was not in his bedroom and Starsky found him on the deck, staring into the dark.

"Hey, buddy, need some coffee?"

It took a minute for Hutch's blue eyes to focus on his friend. "Sure. Can't sleep anyway."

"Did Carlton win the big game?"

"What? Oh, no they lost, and Carlton was furious. It could have kept the team out of the state finals, and Carlton knew NFL scouts were there. He was furious, and Mickey and I stayed out of his way, going to Woodland Park every day after school. Baseball season was over, and there were a few high school players there. When they saw me pitch, they asked us to join them. I said I would if Mickey got to play, too. That shocked them, and I thought they would say no, but they okay'd it. I didn't know I was a good pitcher, but they were quite admiring of me; and Mickey was happy they were good to me. Coach Stratton came to the park, and started coaching me how to throw a curveball, a fastball, and a knuckleball. He even gave Mickey hitting lessons. She was still trying to hit from the right and the left side of the plate, just like Mickey Mantle. She was good catching the ball and throwing it, as good as anyone her age. Coach used to joke he would get us both on the same team. So, I became the star pitcher of our team later in high school. Mickey and I both were on the track team, too. Both of us had learned to run fast, especially when Carlton was after us."

"Did Carlton keep picking on you?"

"Well, he helped win the state championship that year and the next two. His head was as big as the Hindenburg."

Starsky chuckled. "Did that keep him from bullying you?"

"Some. Mickey finally realized that he couldn't beat on his sister, but if she angered him, he would take it out on me. We only had to wait for him to go to college. So we stayed out of his way, reading, studying, and sports."

"Bet your parents were proud of you."

A look of pain crossed Hutch's face. "Judith was the beautiful, social queen who married well. Jonathon was the star, scholastically, athletically. Do you know he went to the Olympics? Skiing. He crashed in practice, otherwise he would have medaled, I am sure. He came back to become a house representative, governor . . ."

Hutch paused, as if seeing back in the past. "Carlton was the football star, in high school, college, and even the NFL."

"Carlton always said baseball was for sissies who couldn't take hits. Mother and Father despaired of molding Micky like Judith and left her to me. Me – I got lost in the shuffle. They didn't attend my games . . ."

"Sorry, buddy, that's rough."

Hutch attempted a smile, though he had the hurt-little-boy look that always touched Starsky's heart. "They had three other children to boast about, and Hutchinsons competed with one another. Mickey and I both got overlooked a lot. Mickey simply didn't care, as long as she had me. Nothing fazed her. She confided to me once, when I was down on myself, with pimples, awkwardness, and thought I would never date, that all of her friends were only friends with her so they could date me." He smiled sheepishly. "Course they were all too young. But it made me feel better."

"Can't imagine you not getting a date."

"I . . . I stammered a lot when under stress. And I was awkward. And had two big brothers who never had to try. Two stars. I think, kinda like Mickey did, the girls who were friends to me were after Jonathon and Carlton. Not interested in a geeky kid like me."

Hutch was silent a minute, looking back into the past. "I stammered badly when I was three or four – but never when I sang. Carlton loved to tease me about it, and that made it worse. Mother and Father were ashamed of me, a defect in the Hutchinson family. They sent me to a therapist."

"You got better? You rarely stutter now."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'd better get my shower and get dressed." Hutch put his right hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Thanks for being here for me, Starsk. I needed a friend."

David Starsky stared after the blond. Starsky had never take all the psychology courses and social courses that Hutch had, but he knew there was more to the story than Hutch was telling. He thought of his own large group of cousins, all rowdy, tough, teasing and streetwise. He had grown up in a hard neighborhood, but never without the support of his parents. He fought with his two brothers and they were very competitive, they might pick on each other, but the neighborhood knew never to pick on a Starsky boy, as they would then have to take on the other two. His sister had tried to mother him, but as the oldest boy, he wouldn't let her. He had been raised to be tough and know his way around the Bronx, and he never had a lack of self-esteem.

His first impression of the Nordic blond was a spoiled, intellectual rich kid. He was finding out differently.


	3. Chapter 3

The present.

Starsky took a brief walk around the block to do some thinking. He entered the apartment and observed Hutch biting his lower lip, something he did when highly stressed. Starsky waited a moment, then decided.

"Hey, Blondie, want some company on your trip?"

Hutch started, then turned to Starsky with a look in his eyes that told Starsky he had wanted to ask him to come but hadn't.

"You don't want to be around a bunch of Hutchinsons, do you?"

"I might as well meet them. That is, if you want me along."

Hutch, who could chase down suspects without batting an eye sighed. "I know it is stupid, but I am . . . scared. I'm not sure why. They will all be there for Ingrid's funeral – we always called her Ingrid, and not grandmother. All the get togethers, and then the fighting over the will . . . I am just not up to it. Mickey and I loved her more than anyone else . . . such a classy lady. I'm gonna to miss her so much," and his lip trembled. "She was more a mother to me than my own. She was so sweet, so encouraging, never made fun of me. She did her best to attend at my baseball games, track meets – as well as Mickey's. She asked us over to her house and we went as much as possible. She encouraged me in music, gave me piano lessons and guitar lessons, bought singing lessons for me as well." His bright blue eyes misted over. "I will miss her so much," he whispered.

That did it. Starsky said, "I'll book a seat on your flight, buddy. I can pack fast. I don't have to dress to impress, do I?"

"You can dress any way you want, just not at Ingrid's funeral. You can be another Mickey – who never cared what the family thought of her. I used to envy her, wish I could be like her and not care. But I did care . . . Mickey always said I was the most sensitive one in the family."

"Lots of uncles, aunts, and cousins like I do? Did you interact with them much?"

"Some. I was the youngest boy in the three families and Mickey the youngest girl. Neither one of us could compete with the others – we were too young. I know Mother had hopes that Mickey would become like Judith, beautiful, social, a pillar of society. For me – the stammering, awkward boy who loved to read, I think they just hoped I wouldn't be a disgrace to the family."

"How do they feel about policeman?"

"Plebian. You're going to see a lot of elite-minded, class-conscious, and appearance-conscious family. Sure you want to come?"

"If it gets too bad, we can fly over to the Bronx and you can meet my numerous cousins and family."

"Maybe I would fit in better there."

Starsky let loose with a loud belly laugh. "Not hardly, Blondie. You'll be the only Nordic blonde in the whole group."

"Wonderful," Hutch muttered, finishing his packing. Still he kept thinking it would be better than what he was going to see in his family. If it wasn't for respect for Ingrid, and Mickey, he would be tempted to skip the reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Present

True to his word, Starsky was packed and ready. Scorning airport food, he persuaded his partner to stop in local pizza place, buying a loaded supreme pizza and digging in with enjoyment, though he kept an eye on his partner, who was toying with a salad and tea, making little progress.

"Come on, Blondie, you haven't been eating in days. And don't give me that protein shake packed with who knows what nonsense. You're gonna turn into a skeleton right in front of me. Eat this piece of pizza." Starsky shoved a large slice over to Hutch.

"You're gonna gain fifty pounds if you keep eating like that. Seven slices of pizza!"

"You forgot the garlic bread."

"Hey, I like garlic bread! You didn't even leave me one slice!"

"We can always order more,"" Starsky teased as he stuffed the last piece of garlic bread into his mouth.

"You expect me to eat six slices of garlic bread?"

"Better for you than just eating rabbit food. Come on, partner, eat some of the pizza."

Hutch picked up a piece with distaste. "It's dripping with grease and loaded with meat. A little is fine, but . . ."

"Well, don't blame me when I have to scrape you off the floor when you pass out."

Both burst into laughter, the familiar bantering lifting their spirits.

Starsky lifted his mug of beer in the air and bumped Hutch's glass a little to enthusiastically, causing the beer to slosh on the table and over Hutch's salad. Hutch raised his eyebrows, implying that maybe this was accidental and Starsky responded by widening his eyes in innocence.

Hutch kept nervously looking at his watch with dread and shutting his bright blue eyes, seeming a desire to get it over with.

Starsky, without seeming to, noticed everything, the nervous tells his partner was exhibiting.

Hutch began to ramble, another nervous tell, as if talking would keep his mind off the coming funeral. "Carlton had utter disdain for me learning to play the guitar, play the piano, and writing and singing. He complained loudly about both interfering with his studies. He said he knew I would always be a sissy. One time he said that too many times, and Mickey demanded to learn to play the drums. Ingrid bought her some and she always seem to practice when Carlton was in the house. I don't think she ever tried to learn, it was to annoy him, but since Ingrid had bought the piano, guitar and drums, Mother and Father didn't feel as if they could argue. Judith had taken piano lesson, as well as singing and dancing. Mickey was to follow in her footsteps but never cared to except when helping me play or sing. You ever wander why some people have so much natural talent and others struggle? Judith won Miss Minnesota when she was twenty and competed in Miss America. She placed second. THAT to Mother and Father was a failure. Joshua placed first in the National Skiing Trials but crashed at the Olympics in a training run. They expected a gold medal. He made the Olympics, for Pete's sake, and that wasn't good enough. Carlton made it to the NFL and played four seasons, but never won the Super Bowl, and that wasn't good enough. And that was just in our family, not in Uncle Frederick and Aunt Eunice's brood, or Uncle Brandon and Aunt Jennifer's family. Three Hutchinson boys. Ingrid had one daughter, Lena. Lena was so beautiful, just like her mother. She died when she was a teenager. That is where Mickey gets part of her real name – Marcellena Ingrid. Marcel for Grandfather; Lena in honor of Aunt Lena, and Ingrid for Grandmother Ingrid. Of course naming her that didn't help, except for the blonde hair and blue eyes and Nordic look, she wasn't anything like either of them."

"Buddy," Starsky tried to interrupt.

"All Hutchinsons are supposed to be the most successful; Judith the beauty queen; our cousin Juliet the ballerina; our cousin Rosamond was the actress in the family."

"Blondie, we need to make that flight. Come on, you can ramble in the car," Starsky said kindly.

"I don't ramble, I never ramble, that's you not me." Hutch protested. He maintained silence for the fifteen-mile drive to the airport. After parking the car, and unloading the luggage, only keeping a briefcase apiece; they went to wait.

"Hey, buddy, I gotta go to the can."

"Yeah, yeah, probably those three mugs of beer you drank."

"Well I got you here without a scratch, right?"

It wasn't the need to urinate, but the unsettling of his stomach that caused Hutch to head to the bathroom when Starsky was heading back, handing over the two briefcases to hold. Starksy stayed close to listen and heard retching sounds. Starsky sighed. He bought a bottle of 7-up and pulled out a pill.

Hutch came back, wiping his mouth with his hand and sitting down a bit shakily.

"Okay, buddy, don't fight me on this, here is a 7-up and a valium; take it; it will help you relax. You're never liked flying that much anyway."

Hutch opened his mouth to protest, but Starsky shoved the small pill in Hutch's mouth and gave him the 7-up to down it. Hutch didn't protest.

"Getting the flu?" Starsky put his hand over his friend's forehead. "You feel hot.".

"No flu. Maybe a tiny cold," Hutch mumbled. He shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

Ten minutes later, Starsky was shaking him. "Time to board, buddy. You can rest when we get seated. About five hours to get there."

Fifteen minutes in the air, and Hutch's head bobbed to the side and he stilled. Starsky pulled his partner's head towards his right shoulder. "What the hell happened in that family, Blondie?"

Soft snores were his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours in the flight, Hutch had continued to doze, and Starsky was flipping through a sports magazine reading about the upcoming baseball season. That made him glance over at Hutch and shake his head. "Contract with the White Sox, buddy, and you didn't take it. Sometimes, I just don't get you, Blondie."

Hutch moaned and his head twisted back and forth. "No. No. She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't, Ingrid, I know she wouldn't."

The stridency in his voice alarmed Starsky. "Hey, buddy, wake up, it's just a bad dream."

"No, you're wrong, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just losing some weight. I'm tired of being called pudgy. There isn't anything wrong with me; don't send me away, please, please don't send me away."

There was a mixture of fear and despair in Hutch's voice that scared Starsky. In earnest, he began to shake Hutch, even lightly slapping him in the face, but no results. Too late Starsky remembered a cousin who had nightmares when she took valium, she was unable to tell dreams from reality. He had forgotten, as he had never known anyone else to react so badly.

"I'm not dying, I'm not, I'm not, I would never hurt Mickey, ever, you have to help her, you have to make her see I'm fine."

"Hutch! Blondie, wake up, you're scaring me . . ."

"Don't be scared, Mickey, you'll see . . ."

Desperate, Starsky took his cup of water and threw it in his partner's face.

It worked. Hutch gasped, coughed, opened his eyes in confusion, looking around with fear.

"It's okay, buddy, it's okay, I'm here, it was just a bad dream – you had a bad reaction to the valium, I'm sorry, Hutch, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just wanted you to relax, rest, you've been so sleepy."

Before Starsky could say anything else, his friend, the partner he knew was looking at him skeptically and stated, "And you said I was the one who rambled?"

Starsky huffed out a laugh. "Okay, okay, so I ramble. Hey, look, we're just in time for airline food. What tempts you, buddy?"

Weary, Hutch shook his head.

"All right, I'm putting my foot down now, I'll order you some soup, crackers and ginger ale."

"I think I'd like a martini."

"I think you wouldn't, why in the hell didn't you tell me you had bad reactions to valium?"

"Bad reactions, what do you mean?"

"You were thrashing, moaning and talking crazy. I couldn't get you to snap out of it."

Hutch frowned. "Never taken the stuff. Mickey had bad reactions; she couldn't tell dreams from reality. Scared Ingrid out of her mind. It was a rare thing, really. But the doctor never gave her any again. You wonder I have nightmares with all the cases we have? No big deal."

Skeptical, Starsky raised his dark eyebrows, uncertain how far to push.

He let it ride while the stewardess brought their food, his steak, potatoes, peas and brownie, and the chicken noodle soup, crackers and ale for Hutch.

Hutch shook his head as his partner dug in with gusto. "Why you don't weigh five hundred pounds, I don't know. And you stick me with this."

"I'm a growing boy," Starsky replied over a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth open. It's uncivilized." To please his partner, Hutch sipped slowly on the soup, ate a couple of crackers and sipped the ginger ale.

"Hutch . . ." Starsky started, wanting to test the waters.

"Yeah?"

"When you were dreaming, when you were out of it . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say you weren't dying?"

The soup bowl was flung into the carpet and Hutch's eyes swung wildly. "What?"

Starsky just kept his gaze on Hutch, who caught himself, apologized to the stewardess for the mess and then lay back again with eyes closed.

"You know what our job is like. You stuff down the fear and keep going. We both have had a couple of near misses, right? I'm sure I was dreaming about one of them. No big deal. Don't turn into a Mother Hen."

Starsky finished his martini and, having lost his appetite, gave his tray to the stewardess. 'You're lying to me, buddy. We swore to tell the truth, and I know you are lying to me. That's why I know it is a big deal.' He also knew his partner was feigning sleep to avoid talking, still biting his lower lip.

I'm not one of the best detectives for nothing, Starsky thought. I'm gonna to find out what this is about before I lose you. And that thought sent a chill down his spine.


	6. Chapter 6

The Past

Kenny and Mickey loved their grandmother Ingrid more than they loved anyone else in the family. Ingrid asked for their company often causing jealousy among their cousins and Carlton, but the brother and sister didn't care.

"It's just like heaven," then twelve-year-old Mickey sighed, swinging in the porch swing with gusto. She was listening to her brother strum the guitar and sing as was Ingrid, listening from the kitchen. Mickey lent a soft voice to Kenny's and her soprano and Kenny's tenor mixed well. Ingrid smiled at the two of the family she loved best, not because they favored both her and her beloved daughter, Lena, but because she knew the two had the most to deal within the family. Kenny had just turned fifteen and his schedule was full with music, athletics, and academia.

She summoned the two to lunch and saw both were more relaxed.

Putting her arms on the shoulders of each one, she smiled at them. "Mickey, I heard you have been moved up a grade, and Kenny, you as well As you were already advanced to second grade, you are on-track to graduate at sixteen, something no one else in the family has done. And of course, I plan to attend each baseball game, I hear you are the star pitcher on the high school baseball team."

"Coach wants me to fluke a few classes to hang around for two more championships."

"I also believe you have such a lovely voice, Kenneth. You are coming along wonderfully with your guitar and piano lessons." She smiled and Kenny smiled back with pleasure, her praise easing the stinging negative comments of others in his family.

Ingrid then shook a loving finger at her youngest grandchild. "Mickey, dear, how are you coming along with your drumming? I have heard you do not practice enough."

"Oh, I practice, Ingrid. But there are studies and baseball and track."

Ingrid smiled. "I understand you are the first girl to play on the junior high baseball team?"

Mickey beamed. That she had considered one of her greatest triumphs, playing so well at shortstop, she earned her way, albeit with negative reaction among most of the townsfolk. Her skill at hitting, catching, running plus her quick reflexes at shortstop silenced the critics who also credited her brother Kenneth's frequent pitching shutouts with winning the state championships in both junior and senior high.

"I heard you played the drums only when Carlton was there to hear."

Mickey gave an angelic smile at her grandmother.

Ingrid sighed, "Child, you don't know how much you look like Lena – even act like her sometimes."

"I plan to graduate at sixteen, just like Kenny. He helps me so much with my studies, I am well ahead of my classmates."

"She helps me study, too," Kenny said quickly.

Ingrid exchanged a quick glance with Mickey. "Are you feeling too much pressure, dear? Your sister has told me you aren't sleeping well or eating enough."

"Mickey!" Kenneth scolded.

Mickey was unrepentant. "It's true and you know it."

Kenny shrugged. The truth was he was worn out, both mentally and physically. He had almost gotten used to being tired constantly. He loved baseball, track, and his studies, and the need for soothing music as he played and sang, he felt had to fit into each day. Therefore, sleep and eating were often shoved aside.

Ingrid was worried he was pushing too hard, trying to prove himself to the rest of the family. Kenny was sensitive and longed for his parents to discuss him proudly as they did Joshua, Judith, and Carlton. But nothing seemed to work. Winning the state championships in baseball was never seen as important as football. While applauding Judith's musical talents, they were never interested in his. Only Carlton took notice, saying baseball and music were for sissy boys. Even skipping two grades, one in grade school, and one in junior high did not bring praise.

His sister, on the other hand, simply didn't care. The dismay that came with her clamoring to play baseball with the boys, was taken as rocking the social structure; so, Mickey becoming the only girl to play with the boys' team was not a success to them. She had engendered national attention as being the first girl to make the boys' team; something her teammates did not care for. Nor was her also being allowed to skip two grades.

Ingrid knew clearly there were only two people in the entire nation that Mickey cared for, and cared for passionately, and that was her brother Kenny and her grandmother Ingrid. Knowing this, Ingrid's concern went to her youngest grandson.

"I want the two of you to rest, go to the movies, or swim. Kenneth, you are too pale, too thin, I can see that shirt practically falling off you."

As she felt he would, Kenny opened his mouth to deny her words, so she continued. "Mickey, you are still a growing child, and you are too susceptible to illness."

Mickey and Ingrid both exchanged quick glances, both knowing Mickey was healthier than the rest of the family; but Kenny didn't catch that, and he felt guilty about not slowing down his little sister.

"I'll make sure we both rest, Ingrid. Can't have our star shortstop being unable to play next month." Kenny excused himself and after he went upstairs, Ingrid turned to Mickey. "He will slow down because of you. I don't think we need to be worried yet."

Mickey looked up the stairs. She was not so sure.


	7. Chapter 7

The Present

The plan landed in Duluth two hours later. Hutch had not again mumbled in his sleep and Starsky felt the butterflies in his own stomach settle down. His imagination had been running wild, but he tried to brush it aside. Yes, he dealt with nightmares, too. It was part of the job he and Hutch worked. The detective in him was looking forward to scrutinizing the Hutchinson brood. He shook Hutch awake after the plane landed and they took their briefcases and went to pick up their luggage. Starsky had been surprised that Hutch had packed only one large suitcase, another nervous tell. He and Hutch strolled across the airport and Starsky spotted another Nordic blond, long hair, and the same bright blue eyes as her brother. This could only be sister Mickey, though Starsky was surprised, he had been picturing a tomboyish girl with a baseball cap and glove. Instead, he saw a tall girl clad in a dark shirt and pants.

Hutch's eyes meet his sister's, and both smiled. Mickey ran to her brother.

"Kenny," she greeted, holding him close.

"Oh, I see you are not as grown up as you are supposed to be," he teased about her running.

"Have to keep in shape for our baseball games. I still play with the boys," she laughed. "No matter how much they disapprove."

After a couple of minutes, both pulled back, scrutinizing each other. "You're pale, Kenny, and I bet you have not been sleeping."

Changing the subject, Ken turned to his friend, who also had been watching closely. "Mickey, my partner, David Starsky. Starsky, my little sister Mickey Hutchinson."

As they shook hands, Starsky was aware of Mickey studying him. She turned to a stocky man with red hair and green eyes. "Kenny, Dave, this is my partner, Red O'Brien. Red, my brother Ken and his partner Dave Starsky."

Red, both noticed, was wearing his police suit and he removed his hat. "I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Hutchinson. Your grandmother was a true lady and very supportive of our department. I can't tell you how much we all will miss her."

"Red insisted on driving us to our old home, Kenny. Mother and Father have been staying with Ingrid at her home."

"I should have come to see her much sooner – I didn't think she was in bad health," Ken said regretfully.

"She wasn't," Mickey said. "She was doing just fine. It was a heart attack – it came on suddenly and she died one day later."

"Then why did Mother and Father move in with her? Did she ask them to?"

"No, of course not. Judith told me she was growing feebler and needed someone to take care of her. Out of the kindness of their hearts. And to beat our other relatives to the punch."

Starsky caught the irony in Mickey's statement.

"Couldn't you stay with her?"

"As much as I could. I've been undercover for the last two months and had to keep out of sight. I stayed with her for months before. I could tell there was something worrying her – but she refused to tell me. After I finished my assignment, I was planning to insist."

"How about your assignment now?"

"Pulled off. Chief McCallum insisted."

Red spoke up, "Well, he had no choice after . . ." and a sharp look from Mickey caused him to stop.

"After Ingrid died, he knew where my priorities were. Okay, Red, though you knew I was perfectly capable of driving myself, since you came, let's get going. Anyone hungry?"

"Oh, I am."

An unbelieving look from Hutch caused Starsky to smile self-consciously. "What can I say, I'm still a growing boy."

"I can believe that," Mickey commented. "Your stomach looks so shrunken. What about one of our favorite places, Kenny? What kind of food are you craving?"

"Nothing, really, I'll let Starsky decide."

"Italian?"

"I know just the place," Red said. He picked up the luggage leaving the Hutchinson siblings to walk arm-in-arm to the waiting car.

Mama Rosa's Fine Italian Place was a homey family place with décor and food Starsky heartily approved of. He took a sampler plate and a salad. Red also had a healthy appetite and was enjoying a large plate of lasagna. Mickey and Hutch were sharing mozzarella sticks and some eggplant parmesan. The red wine that was served was drunk only by Starsky and Red, Mickey opting for tea. Hutch had started to ask for a glass of red wine, but a sharp glance from Starsky stopped him. Sharp-eyed little sister Mickey noticed but didn't say anything. The meal was finished, with only Hutch and Mickey failing to eat their combined mozzarella stick and one serving of eggplant, asking for a to-go bag. Mama Rosa, a large woman with a kind face, scolded, "Eat. Eat. You need your nourishment. You too skinny, Kenneth. And Mickey, you could use a few pounds. She put her arms around each. "Aye, but we all lost a great lady. You took look like her. And Lena. I'm so sorry for your loss." She kissed each one on the cheek, and then turned to Red and Starsky. "You take care of Ken and Mickey. That are special."

"You should eat all you want, Mickey, you don't know Starsky and his bottomless pit of a stomach. He'll probably get up in the middle of the night and finish everything in the refrigerator." Hutch teased, trying to ease the tension.

Starsky, busy with Red's many questions about the Bay City Police Department had been unable to keep an eye on the amount of food his partner ate.

Finishing up their bills with tip, Red insisted on paying, the four were met when several officers walked over to their booth. All took off their caps, giving their sympathies to Mickey and Ken. Chief McCallum gave a brief smile at Ken. "The famous detectives from Bay City. Have you come to take your little sister back with you?" The question sounded casual, but there was a slight edge in his voice.

Mickey, toying with her glass of tea smiled. "Is our governor leaning on you, Chief?"

"You are a highly thought of officer. Any department would be honored to have you."

"Just not here in Duluth," Mickey laughed it off. "My brother is tired from the long trip, Chief, we'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

"My pleasure, Detective Hutchinson. Detective Starsky. Tell old Dobey hello from me. We go way back."

After the pleasantries ended, Red drove twenty minutes to the Hutchinson home. Luggage was put in the living room, and all three sank into their rocker recliners. Ken had looked around at familiar furniture, pictures. "Back yard seems smaller, Mickey. Seemed large when I was pitching to you."

"Yes, we were smaller than."

Starsky was studying the family pictures. He had to admit the Hutchinsons were a good-looking family. Miss Ingrid. Stately with gray hair. Daughter Lena, another Nordic blonde. Ken's parents posing with twins Joshua and Judith. Hutch was right. Judith was beautiful and resembled her mother Cynthia. Simple, but elegant clothes and makeup and hair. Lustrous dark brown hair and brown eyes. Another picture of Judith winning the Miss Minnesota crown, and as runner-up in the Miss America contest. Joshua skiing, Joshua winning the National skiing training run and his trophy. Joshua resembled his twin sister Judith and was handsome as well. Pictures of Kenny and Mickey were fewer, and Starsky was startled at a chubby Kenny. A few pics of Ken and Mickey when younger, arm in arm, staring defiantly at the camera. Ken pitching, Mickey at shortstop; Ken and his baseball team with their state trophy; Mickey with her baseball team. One pic captured a pensive Kenny strumming his guitar while sister Mickey sat beside him. He noticed that the pictures of the youngest members never had any other family member in them.

The hated Carlton. Starsky had a burning desire to smash the egotistical Carlton in the mouth. Carlton holding the state football trophy, then the national championship trophy, and then in NFL suit. Carlton looked huge next to the pics of his younger sister and brother. He was thick but muscular and Starsky could imagine the muscular Carlton beating his slender brother Kenny. Pictures of the proud parents with Carlton.

There were a couple of pictures with Ingrid and Carlton Hutchinson with their three sons and one daughter, Lena. Both Ken and Mickey looked more like Lena's children than anyone else.

Ken and Mickey were talking quietly, and Ken yawned frequently. "Up to bed with you," Mickey said, giving him a slap on his hip. Long day tomorrow."

"Don't get so bossy, LITTLE sister," Ken mock grumbled. But he did drag himself up the stairs.

"I can tell you love him and take good care of him. I can never thank you enough for that. I'm in your debt."

Starsky was started, but grateful. He took the hand Mickey extended. She smiled, then her face changed. "How is he doing? Eating? Sleeping?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, but he is not eating and picking at his food. He isn't sleeping, and I heard him throwing up at the airport bathroom. He hasn't been sleeping. I'm sorry, but I made him take a valium with a 7-up. He had nightmares and scared me."

"I did too the time I was given one. I couldn't tell what was real from what I dreamed. Very disturbing. It is very rare, but does happen, and Kenny has it, too. Not eating or sleeping. Damn."

"I'm sure it is losing one of the most important persons in his life – your grandmother. And he is nervous to be around the whole family again."

"Who could blame him."

"Mickey, I'm not tired yet. So you are a cop with Duluth PD?

"Yes, I entered the academy at 20. I had already graduated from college with degrees in criminal justice and psychology. Been there for the last few years."

"How did it go for you?"

"Was I welcomed with open arms? No. I was the first women. Most of the men resented me. They did practically everything to discourage me. Being a Hutchinson, they reasoned, pulled strings. If I had not had the family name, I would have been treated better." Mickey's eyes narrowed. "I found out within a few months a lot of the good cops thought I was a spy for the mafia and unscrupulous family members. Supplying information, ruining busts."

Starsky whistled. "Wow. How did you deal with that?"

"I was tested. A couple of setups to see if I would pass on the information. When it didn't happen, some were more ready to accept me. I fed some intel on some crooks working with my family. There was still skepticism until I was shot at and forced off the road. And began receiving letters and calls telling me to back off if I wanted to stay alive. That is why there has been a big push to move me to another city, another department."

"Does Ken know?"

"No, and I don't want him to. He has enough to worry about without adding my safety to the list. I'm more worried about him."

"You Hutchinsons are crazy," Starsky sputtered.

"Never said we weren't."

Mickey grabbed a glass of milk from the refrigerator and downed it. "Get whatever you need. You can sleep in the second floor, first door on the right. I'm be downstairs in my parents' room. You brought your weapon?"

At Starsky's nod. "Keep it by you. Just in case."

Starsky looked in the refrigerator but shut it without getting anything out. Those stomach butterflies were back. He sighed. He knew he would have a hard time getting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and especially everyone who comments. I appreciate each and every one; reviews are gold to writers. I have changed a few things in the story; Mickey and Hutch are now only three years apart, the oldest brother is now Joshua instead of Jonathon. Interesting note: recently I took a valium and could not tell dreams from reality. I heard voices, as if our family had visitors and asked my Mom if we had had company. We hadn't. Thanks again.

The Present

Starsky was able to sleep and was smiling about dates with beautiful women. He had peeked in on Hutch, who also seemed sound asleep.

Mickey had settled in her parents' room, but was restless, finally drifting off around four o'clock in the morning. Morning sounds of birds and traffic filled the air. Starsky turned over. Hutch was still.

The sound of a window smashing brought Mickey and Starsky scrambling to their feet, Mickey grabbing her gun off the nightpost and running outdoors without even putting on her gown and shoes. She had slept in her gray jumpsuit and scanned the area, not seeing any cars either way.

Starksy came hopping through the front door, trying to put his right shoe on but covering with his gun.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No signs. And I was out here two minutes ago." Starsky heard a slight reproach in her voice.

"Do you sleep in the nude?"

"I usually sleep in what I have on now."

"Well, sister, you would have gotten an eyeful if I had not taken time to dress."

"Or a bucketful of lead."

Starsky opened his mouth to apologize, but she waved him off as Red came running up, breathless. "Mickey! Are you all right? I swear, I was only gone about five minutes for a bathroom break. I'm so sorry."

"Stop rambling, Red, and let's see what shattered the window."

Going into the stately living room, Starsky picked up a brick. "This did it."

"Any notes or anything?"

"No. Probably a warning."

"Is Ken awake?"

Starsky checked his room and his partner was so motionless he felt for a pulse and breath.

"No, he's out like a light. Almost like . . ." Starsky met Mickey's eyes, and she shrugged. "He needs sleep."

"He'll kill me if I don't wake him."

Mickey considered. "Don't try too hard."

Red promised, "I'll stay right out front and keep an eye. Sorry, Mickey, I have to call Chief McCallum."

"Do what you need to and I'll do what I need to." Mickey had put on her tennis shoes, grabbed a gray blanket and a couple of belts. She went out the back door.

Starsky, curious, pushed Red back. "Stay here."

He followed Mickey out to see her scaling a large tree, settling in at the highest place that would hold her weight.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I can see for miles up here. Get Red to pass me my rifle and binoculars."

Starsky stared, open-mouthed. "You can't stay up there all right."

"I certainly can, will, and have in the past."

Red came out with a rope, a rifle and binoculars. "You can't talk her out of it, I've tried. Catch the rope and I'll send you things up."

"Thanks, Red. You two get back in the house. Make sure the curtains are closed on the front window. Goodnight."

Starsky walked back in the kitchen, grabbing some milk and muttering, "I don't believe this. She'll fall and Hutch will kill me."

"From what I have learned, she and Ken had been climbing since they were five. She'll belt herself to the limb and won't slip. You might as well try to get some sleep."

"After all this?"

Starsky again picked up the brick, studying it. "What do you make of this?"

"It's a brick not a bullet. Probably a warning. McCallum will have even more cops guarding at the funeral tomorrow, so don't be surprised. I'm gonna get some water and take my place in front of the house."

Starsky bolted the door after Red, peeked again at Hutch, who had not stirred and was tempted to check on Mickey. He lay on his bed, not expecting to sleep, but jumped when the alarm went off at seven am.

After the night they experienced, he wasn't looking forward to the funeral.

Starsky went downstairs in his robe and started the coffee. Hutch padded down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his bed hair.

"Sleep okay?"

"A lot better than I expected to. Thanks," he said as Starsky handed him a cup of coffee." He took his coffee to the living room, yelled, "Ouch!" suddenly and sat down, staring at the blood on his right foot.

Starsky cursed as he went over to his friend. "You would have to find the one piece of glass we missed sweeping up."

"I was just going to open the curtains." Hutch was examining his foot to see if the splinter was still there. "Got it."

"Why don't we leave the curtains closed for now?"

"I like them open. I can get them."

"No, no, you stay off that foot and let me get a bandage and wash the cut. Wouldn't want you to get an infection."

"Starsky, I'm not a baby." Hutch hopped to the curtains, opened them, and stared wide-eyed at the holes in the window. "Starsky, were you throwing baseballs in the house again?" He then noticed the brick and picked it up. "Or maybe you have graduated to bricks."

"Not me, buddy. Well, you see someone threw a brick through the window in the middle of the night. Probably just some bratty kids."

"Where's Mickey?" Hutch asked sharply.

Red came in the front door just in time to hear the question. "She went up into that tall oak tree. Don't blame us; she wouldn't listen, no matter how I tried to talk her out of it."

"We'll just see about that," Ken muttered, still limping a bit as he made his way outdoors. "Mickey Hutchinson! You get down from that tree now!"

"Morning, Kenny." Mickey called from her perch.

"Morning, Kenny! I wake up to see our window shattered by a brick, stepping on a large sliver of glass and find my sister in the tiptop of the trees! What kind of a good morning is that! And why didn't someone wake me up?"

"I tried to, Buddy, but you were out like a light and we had things under control."

Mickey had lowered the rifle and binoculars and then scampered down the tree like a pro. She hugged her still angry brother. "Truce. Let's get threw the funeral today." She still felt the stiffness in her brother, and looked up at his face. "It's a nightmare, Kenny. I can't believe we have to say good-bye to Ingrid, and I don't know how to get through it." A few tears dropped from her blue eyes.

Ken suddenly melted and hugged her tight. "I know, I know, I feel the same."

"She wanted us to sing and play at the funeral. We hadn't had the chance to practice."

"I know, I know, I'm so nervous . . . but I would do anything to obey her wishes."

"Judith can play piano better than either of us. I can play drums, but they don't fit the song."

"She didn't ask for Judith, she asked for you and me," Ken reminded her.

"She wants you to sing the song you wrote for her, Springtime in Heaven."

Ken's eyes watered over. "I . . . I hope I can get through it."

"Breakfast first, we'll clean up, and then you two can practice," Starsky suggested, trying to keep his eyed from tearing up.

Both agreed, Mickey nibbled on sweet tea and toast, and Ken drank coffee and also nibbled on toast. They washed up, and then taking deep breaths, entered the music room

Starsky had know Hutch was a good singer and could play guitar and the piano, but never heard the songs sang like this before. And when Hutch played and was the main singer on Springtime in Heaven, Starsky didn't try to stop his tears.


	9. Chapter 9

"Judith will be playing the piano when the family and friends take their seats, I will be playing the bells. Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring. I know the song is played at weddings a lot, but this was Ingrid's wish. Judith won't miss a note, pray I don't. Midway is when you and I sing Sweet By and By, Kenny. She always loved our special arrangement. You will play the piano, just the cords. We'll use the tape and harmonize with our own voices."

The last song will be Springtime in Heaven."

Ken pulled her close. "I don't know if I can get through it without you beside me, Mickey. Will you wear the dress Aunt Lena had, the one with the pastel colors and stand beside me? Ingrid loved that dress. Hold a bouquet of flowers? Can you sing if I break up?"

"You won't. Just focus on your memories on Ingrid. Don't look at any of the family. You are doing the song for one person, Ingrid. And for Lena, too."

They went back to practice before getting dressed. Mickey wore a simple black dress, hat and gloves. She put the pastel dress in a garment bag and took her pink shoes. The flowers she had gathered she put carefully in a box. Ken opted for a black jacket and pants, with a green shirt. Starsky would have whistled if it had not made his partner nervous. He had to admit Mickey looked good as well. He had opted for simple black shirt and pants. They arrived at the church early, as did Judith, to be ready to perform.

The service was set for four o'clock in the beautiful and elegant Lutheran Church the Hutchinson family was instrumental in founding and attending. Mickey, Ken, and Judith sat to the side. Judith smiled and kissed her brother and little sister. The white ivory casket drew the eyes of the three again and again. Ken and Mickey had to brush tears from their eyes. When the doors were ready to be opened, Judith went to the piano and Mickey to the bells. They began the beautiful melody of Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring. Mickey was wishing she had learned the harp, Ingrid's favorite instrument. Ken sat silently, keeping his eyes on his little sister, proud she was able to get through the song without a single mistake. After the family and friends were seated, Mickey went to sit by Kenny and Judith joined her husband and children. The preacher, Donald Longmire, opened the service with descriptions of Ingrid Hutchinson, her life, her giving, her grace and kindness.

All too soon, Preacher Longmire stepped back, stating Mrs. Ingrid Hutchinson had requested her grandson and granddaughter do their special version of the beautiful hymn, Sweet By and By. They were able to match their voices to the tape, Ken played the chords, and it was beautiful. Mickey sat back down with a sigh. Her part was over. She quietly made her way to the ladies' room, to make the quick change to the floral pastel dress and pink shoes and picked up the floral bouquet. She then quietly sat down beside Ken, watching him breathe too rapidly and biting his lower lip. She squeezed his hand and he tried to control his breaths.

Preacher Longmire had known the Hutchinson families and especially Carlton and Ingrid for years. He finished the service eloquently and turned his brown eyes to the side. "Mrs. Ingrid Hutchinson has requested that her grandson, Kenneth play and sing a song he wrote specifically for her. Kenneth."

Starsky found himself leaning forward anxiously and Mickey rose to stand near Ken and gave him an encouraging smile. For Ingrid. It was a simple song, with a simple guitar melody, but even more special for the beautiful tenor voice of Kenneth. He looked around for a moment, the turned his eyes towards the ivory casket. "For Ingrid," he said simply, took a deep breath and played and sang.

Springtime in Heaven

The coldness and the darkness

Send a shiver through my soul

I'd forgotten all the good times

And my life without control

I try to go on without you

But no one can take your place

But's it's springtime in Heaven

Now you're in our Savior's grace.

I have no way to thank you

For all you meant to me

The times you saved my life

And with it my sanity.

But I'm trudging through the winter

My body shivering from the cold

But it's Springtime in Heaven

You're are there I surely know.

But it's Springtime in Heaven

You're not plodding through the snow.

You never liked the winter

The cold wind and leafless trees

The hotness of the summer

Making it hard to breathe

Fall stays only for a moment

It's beauty there to tease

But springtime is your season

You can hear the angels sing

A rainbow hue of colors

Butterflies so wondrous free

You're in Springtime in Heaven

And please say a prayer for me

You're in Springtime in Heaven

Forever hear the angels sing."

Ken stopped his guitar, then slowed down as his voice hit the high notes.

"You're in Springtime in Heaven

And please wait there for me."

Mickey took Ken's hand as he laid the guitar down and walked over to place the flowers on the casket. You could have heard a pin drop in the congregation. Many eyes were misty, many handkerchiefs were raised to teary eyes.

Preacher Longmire had to clear his throat, saying, "That was wonderful, Kenneth, no wonder your grandmother requested it."

Starsky felt his eyes sting, he had never known just how well his partner sang and played, and the thought of him writing the song amazed him.

One of the most dreaded part of the funeral was the procession of first the friends, and then the families who crossed to the casket where the stately lady lay. Mickey and Kenny went last, and both stood, hand in hand, giving their silent goodbyes. Both bent to kiss her. "Thank you for making my life so much better, Ingrid." Mickey put the flowers into the casket. Kenneth's tears fell on her face. "I wouldn't be who I am without you. There is no way to thank you." Both stepped back as the pallbearers, grandsons of Ingrid carried her white casket.

Again, Mickey and Ken held back until Starsky came up, hugging both tightly and took a hand from each, guiding them to the door. He saw Red standing at attention, and a couple of other men he felt were cops.

The graveyard service was brief and there was a sea of Hutchinsons and friends. Ken and Mickey stayed behind again, though several of the family came by to talk and hug them and get a promise they would come to the dinner at Ingrid's house. When everyone left but Ken, Mickey, Starsky, Red and again the two watchful men, Ken and Mickey collapsed, sobbing in each other's arms.

Starsky could only watch helplessly, and Red stepped back to give them more privacy.

After a few minutes, both wiped their tears. "Goodbye, dearest mother," Mickey said softly. "I will strive to be everything you expected of me."

"Goodbye, dearest Ingrid, the best mother anyone could ask for. I will try to live up to your ideals."

Arm in arm, they walked towards the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

More dreaded that the funeral was the obligatory gathering of family and friends at Ingrid's home. Beautiful, stately, spotless and filled with all kinds of flowers and food, the family and friends gathered, greeted and ate while Ken and Mickey, along with Starsky stayed in the corner, finding themselves resenting the takeover of the mansion.

People drifted by to pay compliments to Ken on his beautiful song, several women wiping their eyes, and a few men giving him a hearty slap, saying, "Well, what else can you expect of a Hutchinson?"

Mickey was complimented for playing the bells, singing, and everyone saying, "My dear, when you changed into the pastel dress, I could have sworn Lena came back to life."

Mickey answered politely, "Ingrid always wanted me to wear the dress. I finally got to."

Their parents and Joshua and Judith came by to greet their littlest brother and sister. Judith was stately, and Joshua walked with a slight limp. Both hugged and kissed Ken and Mickey, as did their parents, before walking off to greet others. Starsky was sure the other two families and their children came by, though he couldn't keep track, he did notice the resemblance in the three boys of Ingrid and Carlton Hutchinson. The sons seemed to be sizing him up as well as Ken and Mickey. The girls giggled and flirted with Starsky. The friends of the family, the girls not related to the Hutchinsons flirted both with Ken and Starsky, stating they had forgotten how handsome Ken was and how beautiful his voice was.

Red came over, bringing two glasses of wine and a glass of tea for Mickey.

"There Is plenty of food. Why don't you three get some? I know you didn't eat much today."

Starsky's stomach rumbled and he grinned. Ken and Mickey shrugged, picked up small bites of most things while Starsky filled his plate, as did Red. No one could complain about the food, and Starsky was quiet as he took enjoyable bites.

Finally, he looked over at Ken and Mickey's plates and snorted. "Honestly, rabbit food again, Buddy? Devilled eggs, I guess that is protein. What are those little triangles of bread?"

"Cucumber sandwiches," Mickey and Ken answered. "Ingrid's favorite, and ours. Want to taste one?"

Starsky did but frowned and both Ken and Mickey laughed. Getting to his feet, Starsky stated, "Well, since I am plebian – and I still don't know what that means, buddy, I'm be nice and go grab some more cucumber sandwiches for you two."

"Of course, you'll also be refilling your plate, too, Buddy."

"Well, if I'm gonna be such a nice guy, I might as well, right? The food is excellent. I may not even want a midnight snack after this."

"That will be the day," Hutch shot back at him, but Starsky just grinned. True to his word, he brought several cucumber sandwiches back plus a newly filled plate for him. Red brought more tea for Mickey and red wine for Ken, while Starsky had snatched a beer.

"Plebian," Hutch laughed.

"What does that word mean," Starsky said around a mouth full of shrimp.

"Well, Dave, among royalty, it means a commoner."

"Well, I think I'd rather be a commoner than some of those stuffed shirts."

"Did you try the caviar?"

"What's that?"

Mickey exchanged a quick glance with Ken. "I'll go get some. Kenny, how about you?"

"A little bit. And you might as well get yourself some, little sister."

Mickey gave a mock courtesy and then left and came back with, to Starsky, some strange looking stuff and crackers.

"Jelly of some kind?"

Mickey and Hutch looked at each other, picked up a cracker and put a small amount on and then ate it.

"The best of course," Mickey sighed. "No plebian food to be found at this gathering."

Starsky kept staring at his, but finally shrugged, put a big spoonful on his cracker and stuffed his mouth. His eyes widened, and he grimaced, but washed it down with several gulps of beer. "What is that?"

Ken said mischievously, "Why Starsky, this is food of the gods. Only the rich can afford. Russian Ossetra Crown Farmed **Caviar**."

"It's so salty! I need another beer!"

"Don't put some much on the cracker all at once."

Red brought back two beers for Starsky.

"Okay, what is this?"

"In plebian terms? Fish eggs."

Starsky tried not to gag. "You gotta be kidding! You rich people can have this stuff. I'd rather have pizza."

"So plebian," Ken and Mickey laughed.

Starsky frowned at them both, then relented. It was good to see them laugh, even if it was at his expense.

"Here, Prince and Princess, you can have mine."

"Well, I guess we had better not waste it. Not at around $20,000 for one can."

Starsky simply couldn't help it, he spit out his beer. "You people are crazy! You can buy a fancy car or two for that."

"Mickey, you shouldn't have said anything, now he'll buy two striped tomatoes to make me ride it."

Red had enjoyed the show tremendously, but after taking a telephone call, he came back to the three. Chief McCallum requests the presence of you three. It's urgent."

"I want another tea, Ken?"

"How about a beer for me and one for Starsky."

Red said, "You got it."

Mickey's face hardened. With a quick whisper, she said, "Do not trust Red."

Before the surprised partners could ask her why, Red appeared and all four went to the door and opened it, where a limo waited.

"Get in," Red ordered, opening the door for Mickey first, while Ken and Dave made their way around the other side. McCallum, a stocky man of around 50, with gray hair and sharp brown eyes, nodded to the four, but otherwise said nothing on the ten-minute drive. McCallum led the way to the nice, but not ornate home. Red followed last.

They were escorted to a large room with a plump sofa and arm chairs and each sat down. To their surprise, McCallum brought Captain Dobey into the room. "Harold, I am sure you recognize your dream team of detectives. This is Officer Mickey Hutchinson and Officer Red O'Brien."

Captain Dobey had a warm handshake to his favorite team of detectives, a courteous one to Mickey and another to Red. "Miss Hutchinson."

"Mickey, please."

Dobey shook at finger at his old friend, Ian McCallum. "Ian, how did you get Mickey in the academy at age 18?"

"Probably the same way you got Ken in at 19."

"We were being pressured to bring in females. Mickey had graduated high school at age 16, college at 18, aced the written exams and proved her worth in the physical courses. I was able to get special permission to put her in early. And with her well-known history, if she became a policewoman, we felt others would follow."

"With Ken, it was a push to get college educated men in the academy. He graduated high school at 16, college at 19. I had to get special permission to get him into the academy."

"And meantime, there is poor old, uneducated Starsky."

Dobey shook a finger at him. "Your tour in Viet Nam, your leadership skill and streetwise knowledge made you a very valuable part of our police force. Don't ever sell yourself short."

"Except for when he stands by me," Hutch cracked.

"You may have two inches on me, Blondie, but you're to thin and I have nothing but muscle."

"Gentlemen," McCallum spoke up. "I know this day has been hard, and I wouldn't have called any of you here lightly. Red, go out front and keep a watch."

After Red exited, McCallum spoke to the three officers. "I have filled in Bernard in our situation, and he also knows someone threw a brick through your window last night."

"I grabbed my pistol and ran out the door and I saw nothing," Mickey reported.

"I was a couple of minutes behind her and saw nothing."

"Starsk?" Hutch questioned.

"Come on, Buddy, I was wearing nothing and had to negotiate a strange house in the dark. "Did you want me running out of the house nude?"

Captain Dobey sighed. "See what I have to put up with Ian?"

"Hutch?"

"Sorry, Captain, I saw and heard nothing. I didn't know anything until the next morning."

"Red reported he was gone for about five minutes when it happened."

"I didn't hear anything, either," Mickey stated. "No tire squeals, no running. It seemed awfully convenient."

"A warning?" Dobey questioned.

"Yes, but to who?"

McCallum looked at Mickey. "Did you tell them you were shot at and run off the road one month ago?"

"No, and I don't appreciate you telling them, Chief."

"About the notes that keep popping up?"

"No."

"About your partner being killed two years ago."

"No."

"Do you know I'm being pressured to transfer you, to keep you from being killed?"

"I assumed."

"Do you know why?"

"I'm getting close to some really bad guys."

"You know, the name Hutchinson has helped you some, hurt you some. Word is no wants to put a contact out of the famous Mickey Hutchinson, but are getting desperate."

"And your priority Chief McCallum, should be to support me getting the evidence I need."

"Hutchinson's are all alike," McCallum muttered. "I don't think I need reminded of my job, Officer Hutchinson. It is also part of my job to keep my officers safe."

For once, Starsky and Hutch had sat there, open-mouthed, unable to speak.

"You forget one thing, Officer Hutchinson. If you know too much, the assumption will be that you have shared information with the one person you trust – your brother Kenneth. And Kenneth would naturally share with his partner, Starsky. Your actions have put their lives in danger, too."

Mickey's eyes flashed at that, but before she could say anything, brother Ken stood up. "I don't know how the Duluth PD is run, but it sounds like you are scolding my sister for doing her job too well, instead of supporting her."

Starsky also stood up. "Captain Dobey tried to make sure we are safe, but he supports us in solving our cases."

"What I am trying to say in the nicest way possible, is you just buried your favorite grandmother – a woman more like a mother to you than your own. Are you ready to sing at your sister's funeral, too Detective Hutchinson?"

Starsky had to hold Hutch back from hitting the man. Captain Dobey was shocked as well. "That's a helluva thing to say to my detective, Ian. He has been through enough already."

Mickey started sobbing, saying, "I'm so sorry, Kenny, I can't go on like this, I can't lose you, I just can't, nothing else matters." Ken took his sister in his arms and Starsky said brusquely, "We're getting outta here. Nice seeing you, Captain Dobey. You too, Chief."

With that he led them out the door where Red was waiting. "Get us back to the house now," Starsky barked.

The only sounds were Mickey crying, Ken trying to soothe her and Starsky cracking his knuckles, one of his tells when angry.

Red let them out and took his familiar position outside the house. Once in the house, Mickey ran to the music room, pounding the drums furiously when Ken picked up his guitar. After a few minutes, Mickey turned on the television sets in each room, the radio in another and then beckoned the other two to a large picture of their grandparents and pulled the picture aside and pressed a button. The panel slide open and she led them into a small room. Just as quickly as the panel slid shut, she stopped crying. "Don't know if the house is bugged or not. I just wanted to get out of that room. Sorry, Kenny. You know I'm not a crier."

"You don't trust Chief McCallum?" Starsky asked.

"Trust a Chief that's trying to hard to get you transferred? I don't know. And not Red either. He was too eager to step up as my partner after Jed was killed."

"The attempts on your life?" Hutch asked sharply. "You promised to never lie to me, Mickey."

"I wanted to keep you away to keep you from being in danger. That's why I didn't visit for a while, I'm sorry."

"How would you feel if I were in danger and didn't tell you?"

"I'd be very worried and very angry."

Ken nodded.

"Who do you two trust?" Mickey asked.

"Me and thee," both said together. "Huggy Bear. Captain Dobey. Others, too, but when it comes down to it, it's me and thee."

"I'm glad. Up here I can't seriously trust anyone. Especially not some members of our family. I've been trying to check people out, feed some info and see who takes the bait."

"And Ken – I'm not sure I am the target. It could be you – it could be both of you. It could be all three of us. I feel like the cheese in a mouse trap."

"How?" Starsky asked.

"The threats, running me off the road. The brick, the shots. Whoever it was, expected I would tell you and you would come running. But I didn't tell." Mickey was silent a moment and then went to her brother, gazing into his blue eyes. "Please don't hate me. You have every reason to, and if you do, I'm glad you have a friend to help you."

"Mickey, I could never hate you. Nothing you say or do could make me hate you." Ken said earnestly, taking her arms.

"Even if I tell you I think Ingrid was murdered to get you up here?" Her voice was soft, her eyes gazing in the startled ones of her brother and then she slumped into the nearest chair.

Ken was shocked, he was too stressed, too tired, and he picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall and then began pounding on the wall.

Starsky had to grab him, manhandle him to the couch where he put his arms around his best friend and let him cry out his grief, while his little sister looked like she had lost her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Ten minutes had passed between Mickey's confession and Hutch's anger and grief. Starsky felt helpless to remedy the situation. Mickey had gotten up and seemed to stare out the window.

Ken gulped, coughed, wiped his nose and pulled away from his partner. He took a deep breath as he went to his sister and turned her around. "If that is so, Mickey, then is not you to blame but me. You have pretty much followed my example in most everything, and I was the one who joined the police force first. So – I am to blame, and not you!" His voice raised an octave.

"What? What?" Mickey's eyes flashed as she pushed him back from her. "You think I did everything just because you did? I like baseball, I still do! No, I couldn't pitch, but I can and still play shortstop. Just like you, I studied hard and graduated early, and went and graduated from college early, but because I wanted to. You always had more musical ability, but I loved music, so I did what I could. And I wanted to be a police officer – I was highly recruited because I was a female, not because I was a Hutchinson! You followed your dreams and I followed mine! There is no way YOU are to blame!"

"I never said you just followed me like a sheep," Ken started.

"You implied that! You left Duluth; I stayed. I didn't follow you to Bay City because I didn't want anyone thinking I couldn't do anything on my own. You were the smart one. You got away from all the dirty politics, dirty cops, and even dirty family members that I have to deal with! I haven't had anyone to trust since my last partner was killed. And maybe he was killed to shake me up, get me to flee, or get my big brother to come running to my rescue!"

"Mickey!"

"No, no, don't try to manage me! Even I can hit the wall, hit the limit of what I can endure. You go back to Bay City and stay there. You have a partner to watch after you."

"Mickey, what are you saying . . ."

"I'm saying I can't go through this again, Kenny! I can not worry about you dying! Not this time! The last time almost killed me! And Ingrid is not here to help me this time!" Mickey was almost screaming.

Ken put his hands to his ears, stared at his sister and then bolted for the door.

"Hutch," Starsky tried to catch him, but Mickey said, "Let him go. He'll go running to calm down." She sagged down in an armchair.

Starsky turned on Mickey. "I feel like I am in the twilight zone here! What is going on between you and Ken?"

The Past

Mickey was beside herself, pacing back and forth in the living room as Ingrid watched her, perturbed. "I have talked to Mother and Father; I have talked to Judith and Joshua. I am telling you it is much, much worse. He doesn't eat. He exercises constantly. He is thinner than I have ever seen him. And he insists he does not need help!"

"I believe you. But you do tend to overact when Kenneth is concerned. Now, I am going to invite you and Kenneth over and you get him to swim. Pretend you need help with one of your strokes, that you are trying out for the swim team. We'll have several meals and we'll keep an eye on him. I will also consult with a psychiatrist."

"Oh, Ingrid . . ."

"If it is the only to save him, if this thing is as bad as you, say, we may need to get him to a clinic." Ingrid patted her granddaughter on the head. "Don't worry so much, my dear. There is always a solution."

After one week, Ingrid wasn't so sure. Ken tended to push food around on his plate, claim he was full and just dieting a little to keep from ever being pudgy again. He was wearing two or three shirts to look bulkier than he was. And when Mickey coaxed him into the pool with his swimming trucks, there was no denying his arms, legs and body were way too thin. Ingrid gasped when she saw him.

Mickey had not been exaggerating. Ingrid's doctors told her it was a mental problem. Ken needed to be hospitalized and forcibly fed. Ken had begged not to be sent to a clinic, but Ingrid, albeit with tears, remained firm. The doctors had convinced Ingrid it was life or death, and his parents had been unable to admit something was wrong, despite Mickey's pleading.

"They hospitalized him and put a feeding tube down his stomach." Mickey told Starsky in the present. "It only worked with putting on few pounds."

"Mickey," Starsky interrupted, remembering the plane ride and Hutch's distressed words. "Did he say something like he wasn't dying?"

Her shocked face told him the truth. "Yes, and he denied anything was wrong. The doctors didn't understand then, but it was as like something was off in his brain and he only saw himself as pudgy no matter what." Mickey's eyes flashed. "I told Carlton if Kenny died, I would kill him."

Starsky was open-mouthed at the news. "So nothing worked?"

She shook her blond hair back and forth. "Nothing. We at our wit's end, begging, pleading with Kenny, trying to show him in the mirror what we saw that he didn't . . ."

"How did you get him to stop?" Starsky asked, fear in him churning as if the past were happening now.

She sighed and sat down. "The only way we could think of. Ingrid was opposed, but if Kenny had died, I didn't care what happened to me. I stopped eating and began exercising too much."

"What?"

"Don't you understand? If he couldn't see himself as he was, he could see me. It had to be quick and drastic and I used laxatives to make it quicker and since I was slender to begin with, it started showing on me quicker. He could deny what he saw when he looked at himself but not when he looked at me. Ingrid told him I was in danger of dying - the doctors explained that I would die – and Ingrid convinced him if he would get help and started eating again, I would, too."

Starsky was stunned. Anorexia was not known in the early years of their life and was more associated with girls. "You could have died," he finally said, understanding the love between brother and sister.

"Maybe. If he hadn't pulled out of it and lived – Ken said you wondered why he turned down a pitching offer with the Chicago White Sox. He didn't turn it down, but he grew too weak to be able to play. It took a long time to overcome the disorder and for him to get his health back. Time in therapy, time in clinics."

"Did you have to go?"

"I never had anorexia. Mine was calculated. I always took vitamins. When Kenny was recovering, I "recovered". I did see therapists and went to clinics, but more to mirror his treatment. He doesn't know that part. Or that my decision was a calculated move. I would appreciate it if you would not tell him. I only mention it, because a relapse is always possible, and you had said he is not eating or sleeping."

"He is fairly obsessive about exercising, running, boxing, baseball, but I know you have to keep in shape to be an officer. I never thought of the exercise in any other way." Starsky had the feeling he should have known and felt like kicking himself.

"You have to be an actor, right? To work undercover?"

"Yes, but . . . "

"I'm asking a lot from you, but don't hound him, don't watch him like a hawk or he will notice, and that will make it worse. I'm telling you the story because a time may come, I'm not able to watch over him."

"You're not going to die, Mickey." Starsky said firmly.

"That's what he said back then, Dave."

Starsky stopped cold. "He and I are here to watch over you."

"And while I appreciate that, you are in my territory. And I have said, it may not be me someone is after. I've become too paranoid, too unable see threats from reality. I'm going to need help . . ." Mickey trailed off, staring out the window. "Ken is coming back. Tomorrow I will need your help badly. I'm going to make sure Kenny is out of it, too. Act II will begin. It's called the Reading of the Hutchinson Will."

Starsky felt like he was reading an Agatha Christie murder mystery. He used lot her stories. Now he hated them


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: If any reader likes a visual, take a look at David Soul in Here Comes the Brides. As athletic as he was, if you just look at the pictures he was very slim. That is what I am basing my anorexia story. Hutch would be very susceptible because of being overweight at one time and being teased about it and also being in a very competitive and controlling family.

None of the three slept well that night. Despite Mickey going to hug her brother when he came back from his run, Ken remained uneasy, worried about Mickey's mental state. Ken had asked Starsky what he thought and Starsky assured him Mickey was probably just letting off steam. Mickey had been tempted to slip Ken another sleeping pill but settled for sleeping tea. After he dozed off, she talked quietly to Dave.

Starsky finally drifted off himself and Mickey stayed awake, staring into the night.

The next day, after lunch, most of the Hutchinson family were assembled in a large conference room

Starsky and Dobey watched from the cameras on the wall the gathering for the reading of the will.

Dobey asked, "Why are we here, Starsky? Where's McCallum and Red?"

"We're here to monitor and discern any secret motives. I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier. Mickey thinks she has lost perspective."

"I hate to tell you, but McCallum thinks she may be having a breakdown." Dobey looked at Starsky. "No one saw or found any bullets when she was shot at. There is no evidence but her word she was run off the road. The notes – she could have written them. The only tangible event was her partner being killed two years ago. McCallum stated the Mickey changed drastically after that. I am sure you can understand what that might be like, Hutch has had some close calls, as did you."

"Did Red say so to?"

"He didn't but looked very worried. He has been shadowing her to keep her safe. You know, there's a burden in being the first female cop. She was very young. She may have not been handling the stress as well as McCallum used to think. How's Hutch?"

"Not good. He and Mickey got into it yesterday and I learned some very disturbing history about him – but I can't tell you now. Mickey will try to get him out of the room as soon as possible. There are things going to come out she doesn't want him to know. And Mickey doesn't trust McCallum or Red."

The family, minus children, were all seated around the conference table. A large screen was in the west wall. The lawyer read that Mrs. Ingrid Hutchinson had videoed her will and the lawyer had been asked to leave the room.

Ingrid started out with general best wishes to her family and voiced her pride in the whole family. In general, she had left $20,000 for each great-grandchild for college expenses.

"For my dearest grandson, Kenneth, I have done as he has requested and left one-half of his inheritance to the policeman's fund and one-half for baseball scholarships to the University of Minnesota. Kenneth, I request that you keep using your talents and remain the kind, sensitive young man you are now. I am so proud of you and I will miss you so much." Ingrid's voice sounded shaky for a moment, and she drank a glass of water before continuing.

"For my dear granddaughter, Mickey, my Little Lena, I have also followed your wishes and have left one-half of your inheritance to the anorexia foundation and one-half as softball scholarships for the University of Minnesota. Mickey, I am so proud of you and your accomplishments and will only ask that you share your burdens more."

There were more bequests divided equally between her three living children and their wives. A large amount of her assets was divided between her three sons. Her church and favorite charities also received generous bequests.

Dobey and Starsky were puzzled. Starsky had thought there was going to be some fireworks, but for now all seemed calm.

Everyone had refilled their drink of choice, and Mickey got up to pour a glass of tea for her and Ken and slipped the contents of one small packet in the one she handed to Ken. Polite conversation ensued in the next few minutes, until Carlton, who had several drinks, said sneeringly to his little brother and sister. "You both gave away your inheritance. To charities and baseball and softball scholarships. You are both weaklings, and should have kept the money, you both have limited futures being cops." He spit the word cops out as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Starsky could see his partner tightening his grip on his glass, while Mickey put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Maybe by your definition, Charlatan. We both had to fight for everything and neither one of us ever cheated, like you did."

"What do you mean, cheated?" Carlton asked belligerently. Still very large, muscled, but with more fat than in the past, Carlton rose to his full height and moved to stand by Ken and Mickey.

"I mean cheated! In high school, in college! Did you ever remember I was going to be a detective? It wasn't hard, getting some of your nicer friends and girlfriends you dumped to tell me you had exams stolen, or else you would have flunked out, and there would go your chance for the Heisman Trophy, right, Charlatan! You would have been kicked out and disgraced forever. Which is what you deserved." Mickey stood and faced her much larger brother, with flushed face.

"I wish you were a boy, just for five minutes so I could rearrange your face, little sister!" Carlton took a step toward her.

"Don't let me being female stop you! I have wanted to deck you practically from the minute I was born!"

Carlton sneered, "You aren't smart enough to know what I couldn't do to you, I could do to your precious Kenny!" Flushed with drink and rage, he pushed Mickey away from him.

"Hold it, Carlton! You get away from her!" Ken demanded. He stood glaring at Carlton, then his sight began to dim, and the voices sounded far away.

"Who's going to make me, Pudge?"

"You'll throw interceptions, you'll throw interceptions!" Mickey chanted in a sing-song voice as she danced around her older brother.

"Kenneth, if you won't stop for yourself, think of what your dying will do to Mickey. Do you see how thin she is? You have to get help to keep her from dying!" Ingrid urged, suddenly standing beside him.

"Kenny? Kenny, are you all right?"

"I'm not dying, I'm not!"

"Kenny!" Oldest brother Joshua was suddenly standing right beside Kenneth as he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Joshua scooped up his little brother and moved over to the sofa. The others crowded around, murmuring their distress until Joshua had to yell to get them back. "Get back! Give us room." Joshua was a doctor and was checking over his little brother. Mickey, holding Ken's hand had knelt beside him and Joshua shot her a quick glance before he resumed his exam.

In the soundproof room, Starsky and Dobey watched with increasing concern. "What happened?"

"Mickey put a sedative in his drink," Starsky answered, his eyes on his partner. "She had said she was going to get him out of the gathering."

"Ken seems to be all right," Joshua said finally. "It's almost like he is in a deep sleep."

"I always said he was a weakling," Carlton shrugged.

His jaw snapped back as little sister Mickey put all of her 5'8" and 130 pounds into her right fist as she hit him.

Carlton, bloody nose, went for her, only to be stopped by sister Judith.

"No, Carlton, no!" and she clung to his right arm.

Joshua scooped Ken up. "I'm getting Ken out of here. Mickey, come with me."

"I'm not done yet," Mickey replied with a cold voice Starsky hadn't heard and he moved closer to the screen, on alert. "I'm calling Ken's partner and he can take Ken to the next room and keep an eye on him."

Cousin Juliet got up and stated, "I have a plane to catch to New York with Rosamund."

"We'll drive you to the airport," their parents said. Eunice couldn't help adding, "Juliet is the lead ballerina in this production."

Brandon couldn't help brag about his daughter, Rosamund. "Rosamund is one of the lead actors in her Broadway play."

Both Rosamund, a beauty with dark hair and green eyes, and Juliet, a thin, butterfly-looking brunette with brown eyes, took the congratulations from the others and then the families departed.

Carl and Cynthia cleared their throats and stood up. "Joshua, are you sure Kenneth will be all right?"

"I will let you know if he worsens."

Dave Starsky entered, and after a quick glance at Mickey, picked up Ken, who though two inches taller than Starsky, was slenderer.

"Would you show me the room, Mickey?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She led Starsky back to the room where he and Dobey were watching the action and Starsky sat Hutch on a sofa.

"Sleeping pill," was the only thing Mickey said as she shut the door and re-entered the conference room.

Judith and her husband, Adam, stood up. "We promised the twins to take them to a movie."

"Go with them," Mickey suggested to her father and mother, who both looked relieved to leave.

That left Joshua, Carlton, Mickey and their cousins, Steven, Daniel, Elliott, and Darren.

Mickey addressed the three wives that remained. "I will need a few minutes to go over some of the special requests Ingrid asked me. Could you ladies either go home or gather somewhere else for a while?"

Puzzled, they got up and left.

"I'm not staying around at your whim," Carlton sneered.

"I think you will, Carlton." Mickey pulled out her gun. "I need you to remain."

Joshua's eyes widened. "Mickey, put the gun away! It is not necessary."

"I'm sorry, Joshua, but you need to remain, too."

Daniel said brusquely, "What is this about?"

His twin, Darren, backed him up. "This is too dramatic even for Hutchinsons."

"Maybe it is, but it is necessary drama."

"Steven, I knew you were very ambitious, and you and Joshua were thinking of running for Senate." Mickey began.

Joshua responded, "Steven will be. I have decided not to."

"Why, Joshua? You truly care. Steven is only driven by ambition. Were you threatened?"

Steven Hutchinson stood up; a bit unsteady from drinking heavily. "I never liked you, Mickey. I never threatened Joshua."

"Maybe one of your oh-so-eager-for-power sponsors? I know some of them, Steven and I know they are not beyond threats, dirty tricks – and possibly murder."

"Who are they supposed to have murdered, Mickey?"

"Jed, my partner. He was getting to close to exposing Wilson. Then he and I were setup in a robbery; and one of the gunmen who was hidden shot Jed. The strange thing is, I was in his sights all along, but he didn't shoot at me."

"You're crazy, Mickey, shots were fired at you; it was just bad luck for Jed."

"Jed didn't die immediately, and I was with him in the ambulance. I know what he said. "Wilson."

"Since then, I've been run off the road, had a brick thrown through my window, shot at, received threatening notes suggesting I leave town or else."

Starsky, in the other room along with Dobey were watching intently at the reactions.

"Then there is Elliott. Running for governor to set up a Presidential run, right Elliott? Deals with the current governor, who happens to be good friends with our California governor, and there are plenty of rumors about his corruption, our dear Frank Colby. Corruption exposed on Colby could hurt you, Elliott and you are the most ambitious of everyone here. So could all this be a ruse to bring Kenny up here, because Colby felt the heat of investigations of Kenny and Starsky?"

"You are mad, Mickey. There is no evidence of corruption. And there are always rumors in politics. And what makes you think a street cop or even two detectives know enough to be targets?" Elliott sneered.

Steven was still angry, fists clenched. "Everyone knows you have always been overprotective of Ken."

Carlton put in his two cents, "Like faking anorexia to save his life. Yes, I know about that. I overheard Grandma Ingrid talking about it with you. But I'll bet Kenny doesn't know. So much for telling each other only the truth."

Carlton took another swig of his beer. "So what about me, Mickey? Am I the one who is trying to kill you? God knows I've thought about it many times."

"Carlton!" Joshua was shocked. "She is our little sister, you can't mean that!"

"Is she really, Joshua? She or Kenny? All the time, she has kept me quiet with threats. What she knows. How she can hurt me. Have any of you wondered why only she and Ken look like Lena? Mickey could double for Lena. Wondered why Grandmother Ingrid favored the two of them so much? You want truths, Mickey? Are you going to be able to handle the truth? You're as hard as a rock, though you've been cracking up since Jed was killed."

"Carlton, if I were you, I would keep quiet. Whatever you think you have on me, I have much, much more on you."

Mickey had kept the gun pointing around the room and now it was aimed right at Carlton.

"Well, go ahead and shoot me! I've kept silent for over five years! But you think you're tough, deal with this little sister who is not my little sister, just like little brother Kenny is not my little brother!"

"What do you mean, Carlton?" Mickey's face had paled.

"Mother and Father took Ken and you in. For Ingrid's sake. You two are not their children. You're Lena's. Crazy Lena, who is not dead but has been in a mental institution since your birth, Mickey. And it is so ironic you are talking about corruption, when you and Ken's father is a criminal. So, go after him, if you are trying to stop corruption!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"I'm going to kill you for that," Mickey said emotionless and pulled the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

Several hours later, Dobey, back with Starsky at the Hutchinson house, said sharply. "Stop pacing, Starsky, you're getting on my nerves."

Starsky threw an incredulous look Dobey's way. "Captain, this is a nightmare. What am I supposed to tell Hutch when he wakes up? That his little sister is crazy and has been committed to a mental hospital? That she tried to kill Carlton? Well, the gun had blanks, but what was she thinking?"

"Maybe that she would get some answers to whoever has been trying to scare her."

"When Red came in with me, she said she knew he was also involved in Jed's death, and then accused McCallum as well!"

"Didn't Red tell you Mickey hadn't been the same since her partner was killed? That he and McCallum were worried about her mental state?"

"Yes, that's what he said." Starsky was still pacing. "What did you see and hear when I went in after she tried to shoot Carlton?"

"Among the confusion? Joshua trying to get the gun and sedating her, while she fought like a wildcat. The twins – I believe said something about her being dangerous. They had looked relieved that she hadn't brought up anything about them. Mostly, the rest said she was insane. And I didn't think it before, but she looked insane. Could all of this be in her head?"

"There was a brick thrown through the window and Mickey couldn't have done that. And her partner's death – that is certainly real enough."

"Starsky, McCallum let me see the report. Her partner was killed in the line of duty, and she could have been, too. Mickey thinks Jed Bolton was targeted and she was not. There are no conclusions to be drawn from the report."

"How could this happen? We're talking about a girl who was first in the nation to make the junior high and high school baseball team. We're talking about a girl tough enough to take on the world to protect her brother. One who starved herself until he could see the damage he was doing to himself and her as well."

"She also was dealing with the pressure of becoming the first female on Duluth's police force and at nineteen. Most forces won't take anyone under twenty-one. There is a lot of stress with being a trailblazer, and she did not have Ken here to help her – and just lost the other person she was closest to, her grandmother. Two major deaths in her life – her partner and her grandmother. And then to have that twisted Carlton reveal in front of everyone in the room she and Ken are Lena's children and their mother has been in a mental institution for over twenty years. Starsky, I don't see how I could stand up to that pressure."

"And Charlatan revealing their father is a major criminal – how is Hutch supposed to cope with this, Captain?"

"Do you think Charlatan is right?" Dobey questioned. "Everyone else in that room was shocked."

"Ingrid would be the one who would know – and now she is dead."

The doorbell rang, and a weary Joshua entered the room. He still had his medical bag and he put it down beside him and held his head in his hands before looking up. "Well, that is done. Mickey has been checked into the hospital and will remain there for observation. Mickey – Mickey, of all of us, I thought she was the strongest. Is Ken still asleep?"

"Checked on him about ten minutes ago. Must have been a powerful sleeping draught."

Starsky looked over to Dobey and then introduced him to Joshua. They shook hands. Dobey said, "I'll check on Hutch and then upstairs. I think I'm ready to sleep." His glance at Starsky also told him he wanted to give Joshua and Starsky some privacy.

Starsky stole several looks at the exhausted Joshua. He noticed Joshua's hands were trembling.

"Need a drink?"

Joshua grimaced. "Physician, heal thyself? More than one, I think. One won't help. I felt like I was watching a horror movie. Or having a nightmare. Anything but what I witnessed. And Ken – I guess she was rational enough to not want to put Ken through this confrontation. My heart stopped when I thought she really shot Carlton. And he nearly dropped dead from fright."

Starsky brought them both drinks. "I can't believe it, either."

"Ken, what can I tell Ken? I still don't know if Carlton is telling the truth – but it is true that Mickey was called "Little Lena" a lot. How close are you and Ken?"

"We've been partners and best friends for years."

"He'll need a best friend after this. Grandmother Ingrid dead, Mickey's mental health state."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"He's never been close to any of the rest of us. Judith and I were just too much older and we were pursuing our own interests. It's not that we didn't care, there just was not enough time. And Mother and Father were too busy pushing us to succeed, Carlton, too. What a nightmare," Joshua sighed, accepting another drink and downing it quickly.

"You don't believe Mickey is right in what she was saying?"

Joshua shook his head. "After everything that happened? I think this has been building since her partner was killed. Maybe she blames herself. Then losing Ingrid – her job – and not having Ken to help her, it must have been too much."

Dobey and Starsky had put Hutch in the first-floor bedroom, the one Mickey had slept in the night before. There was murmuring and then the door opened, and Hutch stood there, yawning, staring at Starsky and Joshua. He looked bewildered. "How did I get here? Wait, the reading of the will is over? I don't remember most of it."

"Ken," Joshua spoke softly. "Come sit down on the couch with Starsky. We have a lot to tell you."

Starsky also spoke softly, "No matter what, I am always here for you, Buddy. Remember that."

"Why are you both treating me as if I were made of glass?" Ken looked from one to the other. "Oh, God. What happened?"

"Well, Mickey put a sleeping packet in your drink. You passed out and we put you on a couch in the next-door office until everyone left. Then Starsky and Captain Dobey brought you home."

Hutch looked utterly bewildered. "Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to keep you out of the fray that happened after you passed out. She was protecting you." Starsky put his arm around his friend.

"Protecting me from what? Where is Mickey? Is she all right? Joshua? Tell me. Where is Mickey? Has something happened to her? Did someone try to kill her again?" Ken's voice rose with every question. "She . . . she can't be dead. Tell me!"

Joshua looked first at Starsky and then at his little brother. "Ken, she is not dead. A lot of accusations were hurled around in the room. She pulled a gun and shot Carlton. It was full of blanks – but she was out of control. Ken, Mickey had a nervous breakdown."


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple minutes of shock, looking from Joshua to Starsky, Hutch screamed "No! "No, she is not crazy!" He bounced up from the couch and ran towards the door. "Where is she, Joshua? I have to see her, clear this up, this is a sick mistake, how could you put her in the hospital?"

Joshua had moved to block his little brother's progress. "Ken, you can't see her tonight. She is being evaluated. She will get the best care possible."

Ken still fought hard enough that Starsky moved to restrain him as well. "Buddy, listen, you will have your chance to see her later."

Ken jerked angrily from both Starsky and Joshua and sat down hard on the couch, head buried in his hands. Carl and Cynthia, along with Judith, entered the house. Judith was the first to go to her brother and hug him. "Oh, Ken, I'm so sorry, darling, so sorry. But Mickey will be fine; she just has been under too much stress."

"Judith," Ken stated, "Mickey isn't crazy."

Judith gave him a comforting squeeze, as Carl cleared his throat and Cynthia wrung her hands.

"This has been a terrible day – a terrible day for the Hutchinsons."

"Dad? That's all you care about. Appearances?" Ken fumed.

"No, of course not," Carl backed up quickly.

Carlton entered and unlike the others in the room, appeared disinterested in the distress of the others. "So, what's the big deal? Everyone finally saw that Mickey was crazy and needed to be locked up. She did pull a gun on me, after all."

"It was filled with blanks. Meant to scare but not kill." Joshua reminded him.

Ken stared towards Carlton. "You did this, didn't you, Charlatan. You goaded her, pushed her, and she snapped. You're not going to get away with that! I wish the gun had been loaded!"

"You are as crazy as she is!"

With a growl, Ken launched himself at Carlton and began to pommel him.

Carlton, startled, took a few punches before fighting back and the two fought furiously with each other, each one landing hard blows, and Carlton's bigger frame was not helping this time against an enraged smaller brother. Carlton had never been beaten this badly, but Ken's fury made him stronger.

Starsky moved to separate the two, grabbing Hutch, but he was unable to hold onto him, and Joshua had to help and between the two of them got him off Carlton, who stood glaring as blood dripped from his nose. "Maybe you need locked up, along with her!" Carlton spit out. "You're just as crazy as she is; it seems to run in your part of the family."

"Carlton," Judith began, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Tell him the truth, Mother and Father! Tell him who his real mother is."

"What does he mean?" Ken asked, looking from Cynthia to Carl and Judith.

Starsky guided him back to the couch and sat beside him and Joshua sat on the other side.

"Get out, Carlton, or I might shoot you for real!" Joshua said, enraged by the callousness of his middle brother.

"You are going to pay for this!" Carlton yelled towards Ken before slamming out of the house.

Judith was crying from the funeral and from the stress she felt in the room. Cynthia also had tears in her eyes, and Carl looked very uncomfortable. Joshua had his arm around Ken's shoulders and Starsky had placed a comforting hand on Ken's leg.

Joshua looked to his parents and saw that neither was ready to explain. "Ken, Carlton blurted out some information while you were sleeping. He seems determined to use it to hurt you and Mickey. I only know what he said. He said that Lena is alive and that she is really your mother – and Mickey's."

"How can that be? Lena has been dead for many years. And if she is alive, why isn't she with us?"

"Lena is not dead," Carl spoke up reluctantly. "She is alive but has been in a sanitarium for years – after she gave birth to Mickey, she lost touch with reality and had to be institutionalized. Ingrid asked Cynthia and I to take you and Mickey and raise you both as our children."

"Fred and Brandon were living in different states at the time, so no one knew that you weren't our child. Ingrid was trying to protect you and Mickey – and Lena, too."

"Protect us from what?"

Joshua squeezed his brother's shoulders. "Not what. From what I understand, it's from who. Your father."

Carl confirmed this. "Lena had to be protected from him as well as you and Mickey. If he found out about you and Mickey, Ingrid was afraid he would kidnap both of you. She had the idea about Lena having died years ago, and you and Mickey being our children so your father would never find out."

Ken sat forward, stunned, rubbing his hands together. He was having trouble processing all the information he was receiving. After looking around at everyone, he looked at Starsky, who mouthed silently, Me and Thee.

"Do you know who our father is?"

His parents shook their heads. "Only that he was a dangerous and criminal man who was obsessed with Lena and had deceived her into thinking he was a good man. When she realized, she ran away. She was pregnant with you, Ken. Ingrid hid her and Cynthia and I were away so no one would suspect we were not the baby's – your father. And then he found Lena again. Once again, she was able to escape, but she was pregnant with Mickey. We had to again hid Lena. Ingrid realized Lena would never be safe. Lena had a breakdown after Mickey's birth and had to be institutionalized. And then Ingrid and Carlton Sr. told everyone she had died."

Silence filled the living room. Judith, still crying, got up to hug Ken and say, "I love you, Ken. You're still my little brother."

Ken hugged her back but didn't say anything and didn't look into her eyes. Joshua got up to talk to Cynthia and Carl in a low voice. They both got up and awkwardly gave Ken a small peck on his cheek. "We going to Judith's tonight, Ken. We want to give you some time to think."

Josiah stayed. "Ken, do you want me to stay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hutch shook his head. Joshua pulled him into a full hug. "I'm here for you, Ken. And I'll keep you updated on Mickey. Call me if you need anything." Joshua's eyes meet Starsky in a silent message for him to take care of his little brother. He also laid down a small packet on the end table. Starsky nodded that he understood.

"Blondie, you have been through way too much. You need to rest and then we will work it out tomorrow." Starsky filled a glass of water and handed the sleeping pill to Hutch. "Please don't fight me on this; you need rest."

He was surprised when his partner merely nodded, took the glass of water and the pill and entered his parent's former bedroom on the first floor. He gave a slight smile to Starsky, as if to reassure him he would be fine and then closed the door.

Starsky, satisfied, lay on the couch in the front room. He was worn out and slept soundly until the next morning. He woke to find Dobey making coffee quietly.

"Is Hutch up?" Dobey queried.

"I'll peek in on him." Starsky opened the door cautiously, then, frowning he went upstairs to check the other rooms. His heart was starting to pound as he informed Dobey. "He's not here. He left."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Kenneth Hutchinson sat quietly in the dark corner in Ingrid's living room. He knew where his grandmother kept an extra key, and with no one else at the house, he let himself in, then sank into the corner. He couldn't keep chaotic thoughts at bay, and he felt his head might explode. Not sleeping, he sat without moving until sunrise began to light up the house. Even then, he found it difficult to move, but after a cup of coffee he began to check the family pictures in the house. He picked up a recent one of Mickey and put it next to Aunt Lena – no, his Mother Lena to compare and it was more obvious than before that Mickey had to be Lena's daughter. It made sense now why Mickey had been called "Little Lena". And comparing his own picture with Lena's, and it was just as obvious that he could only be Lena's son. Bemused, it was clear why he never felt a part of the family other than with Ingrid and his grandfather, Carlton, when he was alive. Charlatan had found out and taken great delight in exposing the fact to Mickey and himself. Feeling numb, he wondered if he truly cared that Lena was his real mother and that Carl and Cynthia were not his parents. They were cousins, just as all the grandsons and granddaughters, except for sister Mickey. Mickey. The thought of his sister having a mental breakdown – just as Lena had, saddened him. He still couldn't believe that Mickey, always before as tough as any other member of the Hutchinson family, would crumble under the pressure. He wondered what he would do if it had been Starsky that had been killed and then losing Ingrid would do to his mental state. He had succumbed to pressure before and developed anorexia. And though they tried to hide it, anytime he stopped eating and sleeping, the fear he would relapse was always in Mickey and Ingrid's eyes. He closed his eyes. Part of him wanted just to stay in the corner and just be numb. He couldn't. Whatever else, he was going to get to his sister. It shouldn't be too hard. He was pretty sure where Joshua would have put Mickey, and as Mickey's brother, he should have access. Plan made, he made himself get up, drink another cup of coffee, shower and change clothes. He and Mickey always had clothes stashed at their grandmother's house.

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Joshua fumed. Then, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell. I just don't want any further curve balls thrown. And Ken was the best pitcher with the curve balls." As he alluded to Ken's pitching, he tried to smile.

Dave Starsky was shaking his head. "It's my fault. When he didn't argue, I should have known better. He just seemed too docile. That ain't like him."

"Not your fault." Joshua put a hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Nothing has been normal in this family for a long time. Believe me, no one would have predicted that it would be Mickey – sometimes she seemed the strongest of us all – Mickey, that would have a mental breakdown. Mickey," he repeated. "Of course. He would go to Mickey."

"Would he be allowed to see her?" Dobey questioned.

"As her brother, probably."

"And remember, Hutch has a lot of experience undercover. Like the time he went undercover with me at the asylum."

"Captain, could you stay here in case he calls? And maybe get in touch with Huggy, and see if there is any information from his end? I'd like to go with Joshua and check to see if he is with Mickey."

"Of course. Why don't you give Huggy a head's up?"

Starsky moved over to the phone, giving Huggy a brief description of the happenings. Huggy expressed sorrow and concern, and asked Starsky to give Hutch a big hug from him. He promised to keep them informed of anything he could learn, and then said something that none of the rest of them had thought of. "You know, sister Mickey may be safer in the hospital than on the streets."

"Yeah," Starsky had responded. "Yeah, she very well could be safer there."

Joshua's face showed puzzlement, until Starsky informed him and Dobey what Huggy had said.

Dobey said, "I don't get it. It seems if someone wanted Mickey dead, they had plenty of opportunities. And yet, she hasn't even been harmed."

"Something to think about, Captain." Restless as ever, Starsky said, "Let's go."

"Keep me informed," Dobey requested and Starsky nodded.

Joshua was right. Ken had found a way to see his sister and when they peeked in through the glass, both were deeply moved. Ken was holding Mickey so tight that not even a piece of paper could come between them. He was rocking her back and forth, tears falling from his blue eyes. Mickey, on the other hand, though she was clinging to her brother, had more of a blank expression on her face. Both watched for a few minutes, until they heard Ken say, "I'm going to get you out of here, Mickey. I'll look out for you. I know you're not crazy."

"Ken," Joshua said quickly, entering the room with Starsky following. He noticed Ken had tightened his grip on his sister and looked up with defiance on his face.

"Ken, Mickey needs to stay here."

"Hey, Buddy, Joshua is the doctor here," Starsky began.

"I don't care!" Ken flared. "She is not crazy, and I won't let her stay here!"

"Ken, you are not a doctor and you're not seeing clearly because of your love for Mickey."

"I know her better than anyone else living."

"You're not objective. Mickey is better here. She is safer. And she will get the treatment she needs to get better."

Ken was still shaking his head.

"Blondie, Huggy is checking from his end and he was the one that said Mickey is safer in the hospital than out on the streets. Especially if you believe someone is after her. You know that, Blondie. If this was anyone else but Mickey, you could see that."

Ken looked at Starsky's face and seemed to be listening.

Joshua put in, "When you had anorexia, you couldn't see it. You didn't listen to anything anyone said, even Ingrid and Mickey, and what you saw in the mirror was distorted. No matter how thin you got, you saw yourself as chubby as Carlton always teased you about. It wasn't until Mickey grew too thin; you saw it. I know you love her more than the rest of us, but that makes you unwilling to see. Trust me, Ken, I have never lied to you or done anything to you or Mickey. I'm not anything like Carlton."

"I will kill Charlatan for this," Ken said coldly, sounding much like Mickey did before she pulled the trigger.

Joshua meet Starsky's eyes and sighed.

"Ken, come with me. I'll ask Chief McCallum to post guards and limit the number of people who can see Mickey. You don't want her on the street the way she is," Joshua tried to soothe. "I'll let you see Mickey anytime you want to," Joshua added.

"Buddy, trust me, it's Me and Thee, remember? We will work together, as we always do, and figure this thing out. We'll keep Mickey safe. And besides, Huggy asked me to give you a big hug from him. Hug from Huggy, how about it?" Starsky opened his arms as Joshua picked up Mickey and put her back on her cot. She didn't move.

Ken looked from one to another with suspicion in his face but walked tentatively to Starsky and allowed him to pull him into a tight hug, while Joshua pulled a bottle of coke from his pocket and gave it to Ken. "Here, your favorite, and though it is not as good as water, it does have caffeine."

"Thanks." Ken was thirsty, and downed the coke quickly, relishing the burn in his throat as it went down. "But this doesn't change my mind. If Charlatan hadn't been trying to break us, Mickey would be fine. It's his fault and I intend to do something about it."

"Killing him won't solve anything; and Mickey needs you. You can't help her in jail."

"He can't hurt her anymore if he is dead." Pent-up fury caused Hutch to tremble and his voice to shake.

Joshua shook his head in defeat. He looked over at Starsky and gave a quick glance towards the bottle of coke. Starsky nodded in understanding. Five minutes later, he was ready to catch his partner as he crumbled.

"I hate this," Joshua sighed. "But I can't let him go after Carlton. If it comes to that – if it comes to that, I may have to commit Ken as well. To protect him from himself. Why don't you put him in my car; I'll drive over to my parent's house with him. If you can, I'll drop you off at the church and you can drive Mickey's car home."

"Of course," Starsky responded, patting his unconscious partner on the head. "Don't worry, Blondie, I'm here for you." He helped Joshua carry Hutch to Joshua's car.

Joshua dropped Starsky off at the church parking lot after giving him Mickey's keys. She drove a brown Ford Galaxie, like her brother, and that made Starsky smile, but hers was clean and neat, and not battered. Which is why a note on the floor was conspicuous and Starsky picked it up and then dropped it like it was a snake.

He waited until he pulled in at the house, parked the car, and went inside to see Dobey and Joshua talking. Silently he handed the note to Dobey.

"What does it say?" Joshua asked, seeing their sober expressions.

Dobey looked at both. "It says, your brother's next."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The man hidden in the shadows behind his large desk, smoking his special brand of cigar, tapping his pencil on the desk asked abruptly, "How is our plan working?"

"I would say very, very well. Mickey Hutchinson has gone off the deep end; and no one will believe anything she would say now. I still think it would have been better to shoot and kill her when her partner was killed, but she has been effectively neutralized. And her brother, Detective Ken Hutchinson is close to cracking as well. He will be torn between staying with his sister or returning to Bay City. He can't be thinking clearly, and if necessary, we can take him out – permanently or institutionalize him just like his sister." The second man, medium build with brown curly hair reported.

"What about Starsky?" Tap, tap, tap.

"Starsky will be busy trying to pick up the pieces of his partner's shattered life. His partner has folded under pressure before, and he is close to the breaking point now. I don't think we need any further attention brought by killing any more cops."

"I'm surprised we didn't have to use harming brother Ken to cause Mickey's breakdown. That was going to be the next move. It seems brother Carlton was instrumental in causing her to snap."

"Carlton has always hated her. No surprise he was happy to destroy her and even brother Ken."

"Yes, but in causing her to snap, he may have saved her life – and her brother Ken's as well. Ironic, isn't it?" He blew out a large puff of cigar smoke.

"The big man will be happy. For some reason, he didn't want them dead. He would only let us take out Jed Rollins."

"An officer killed in the line of duty trying to stop a robbery. Not likely to get much notice of anything other than the hazards of the job." Tap, tap, tap went the pencil as the man behind the desk blew out the smoke from the cigar. "You are sure that Officer Hutchinson is truly institutionalized, and it is not a ruse?"

"Our inside man is certain. He has seen her, and she is non-responsive. Even when her beloved brother Ken went to see her, she was silent. He couldn't get through to her. And if he couldn't, no one can."

"So, we go on with the plan. Getting our man elected. And keeping him in our back pockets. Along with the others in this town . . . no one will be able to stop us." Laughing, the man reached into his desk and offered one of his prized cigar. "You've earned it. Keep earning it, and you will move up the ladder."

Both laughed confidently.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Joshua stayed the night at his former home, uneasy about what his little brother's reaction would be to everything that had come out: Ken's anger at Carlton, and his concern for Mickey.

Starsky was unable to doze for more than a few minutes at a time. He was worried as well. He was dealing with a partner highly stressed from family situations and this was uncertain ground to him. He had gotten up around five and lay back dozing in the black recliner.

When the beautiful sunrise shown through the windows, Starsky's dream of Huggy's hamburgers along with a beautiful waitress shattered as an angry voice pierced his sleep.

"What is going on here?" Hutch's voice had the angry roar of a lion in it. He entered the living room and began throwing cushions and knocking over chairs.

"Easy, tiger," Starsky said sluggishly.

"Don't easy tiger me!" Hutch raged. "I'm sick and tired of being drugged! I'm not going to be kept out of the loop anymore!"

"Ken," Joshua began as he entered the living room.

Hutch whipped around at him, furious. "Don't soft pedal me, Joshua! You may be the doctor, but Starsky and I are detectives, and it's time to go to work and find out what is happening! Everybody and I mean everybody, had better stay out of my way!"

"Now that sounds more like the Hutch I know and love," Starsky smiled.

Hutch glared at him. "Then you had better start treating me as your partner and not as a baby!"

"Okay."

"Okay? No arguing? No tricks? No, it's for your own good? And both of you better not have any sedatives on you!"

"Have some coffee," Joshua urged. "Or milk or juice if you prefer."

"I will," Ken slammed two glasses and a coffee cup on the table.

Joshua poured the coffee while Starsky got the orange juice and milk.

"Oh, no. You two drink some first." Ken was insistent.

Starsky and Joshua looked at each other. "Babe, it was Mickey that gave you sedatives about three times."

Hutch interrupted, "And how about on the plane with the Valium, Starsky? And I know the coke had something as well, Joshua."

Joshua shrugged. "I'm sorry; I couldn't take a chance you will try to kill Carlton, as upset as you were. Mickey would have never forgiven me."

"You know me better than that."

"I thought I knew Mickey better than that," Joshua didn't back down. After a minute of a Hutchinson to Hutchinson stare down, Joshua took a large sip of coffee.

Starsky took a large sip of the orange juice. "That ain't goat's milk, right?" he asked pointing to the glass of milk.

Joshua gave him a odd look. "It's regular milk, but I can get you some goat's milk if you like."

"No, no!" Starsky said hastily. "Hutch is the one who likes goat's milk, protein powder, desecrated liver, etc."

Hutch didn't bother to correct Starsky. His eyebrows rose, looking at the glass of milk and Starsky. Starsky took a long drink from the milk. "Hey, it's good. Okay, buddy, you can drink it."

"I'll wait a few minutes," Hutch was uncompromising as he glared from one to another.

"Want some donuts?" Starsky asked, bringing a sack of them to the kitchen table. He pulled three out of the sack and onto his plate, smiling happily. "Ahh, chocolate, frosted with sparkles, and jelly donuts."

"Why don't you just inhale some lard, and be done with it?"

Starsky smiled, glad to hear a reappearance of normal Hutchinson sarcasm. He crammed the first of three in his mouth, munching happily. He saw Joshua watching with amusement as well. "Oh, sorry, Joshua, when you're on the job, you have to shove and run. I think I hold the record for the fastest time to eat a cheeseburger and fries."

"That is why you have constant indigestion," Hutch remarked.

Starsky raised his black eyebrows. "See what I have to put up with?" and crammed the jelly donut in his mouth.

"See what YOU have to put up with?" Hutch argued. "This is what I have to put up with, along with riding in a stupid striped tomato!"

"He means my beautiful candy apple red Gran Torino with a white stripe."

"If I paint it black and leave the stripe, it'll look like the skunk it really is."

"Now don't put my car down, oh you of battered, rusty bucket of bolts car that honks when you open the front door and looks like you got it from a junkyard."

Joshua couldn't help laughing at the banter.

"See what I have to put up with?" Captain Dobey remarked as he joined the three in the kitchen. "Are those donuts?" he asked, snatching Starsky's frosted sparkle one.

"Oh, help yourself, Captain," Starsky responded, nettled.

"And eat these as well," Hutch gave the sack to Dobey as well. "Starsky couldn't possibly eat any more of those lard and sugar filled heart attacks waiting to happen."

"Now that's cold," Starsky gave a dark look to his smiling partner.

The familiar banter had all four relaxed and smiling.

"Captain, I can see you have more on your hands that I do with all the medical crisis I deal with. I have always heard about the best detective team in California, and now I see the team in action."

"Yes, sometimes they are worth all the migraines they give me," Dobey responded, eating another donut.

"Cap, leave some for me!" Starsky protested, to Hutch's amusement.

Joshua got up. "I can make a mean omelet with anything in it you want. How about it, little brother? I know you having been eating much."

Ken gave Joshua a small smile. "Okay, I'll have a little. It would do Cap and Starsky good to have some healthy food."

"You have bacon and hash browns, too?" At Starsky's look, Dobey added, "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Sure. I'll add blueberry pancakes. No more donuts right now," Joshua snatched the bag to Dobey and Starsky's disappointment. "You three go in the living room and relax and I'll let you know when breakfast is ready. Ken, you want all the vegetables I can find in your omelet, along with cheese?"

"Yes, please."

Starsky added, "Ham and cheese in mine, no veggies. And no liver of any kind!"

"Captain Dobey?" Joshua waited.

"Oh, everything is fine. I'll eat practically anything."

"You've never had one of nature boy's disgusting shakes," Starsky muttered. He put an arm around Hutch's shoulders and steered him to the living room couch.

Joshua watched them. "They love each other, don't they?"

"As partners, as friends, as brothers, more than any other team I've ever seen. They can count on each other and will risk their own life in a second to save the other. That is why they are the best."

"I'm glad to see that. Ken is going to need that more than ever. Well, Captain, you can watch me cook or join your best team of detectives."

"I think I'll read the paper," Dobey replied. "Thank you, Joshua," he said as he got up.

"No, thank you, Captain," Joshua said sincerely. "For watching out for my little brother."

"One thing," Dobey hesitated as he had been curious. "Your limp?"

"Crashed in the training run at the Olympics. The limp is permanent. But it hasn't slowed me down as a doctor."

Dobey nodded and found a comfortable brown recliner and opened the newspaper he had found on the porch. In the living room, Starsky threatened to haul Hutch's car to a junkyard if Hutch followed through on his threat to paint the tomato black. The Hutchinson finger appeared at that point. Dobey relaxed at the familiar banter of his favorite team. He had a feeling it wouldn't last long, but was grateful for the break in tension.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I apologize for this being longer than I had intended. I still am not sure if I have thrown too much information. Any reviews are appreciated. And I should have said earlier, I have no idea if the method employed by Mickey to help Ken realize he was dying would work. I am not going to pin down times and years, but I don't think much was known about anorexia then. I promise to wrap up soon and I hope I don't disappoint.

The wonderful breakfast that Joshua had fixed was enjoyed by the four men and the talk stayed neutral, a silent agreement to table any work discussion. Ken, eating more than he had in days, was the first to leave to shower and dress.

Joshua, Starsky and Dobey were silent for a few minutes, finishing up the breakfast. "Will he be okay?" Joshua asked.

"He will be as long as he keeps his mind on the case. He's very analytical. Always has been." Dobey answered.

"He wants to see Mickey and Jed's files," Starsky reminded Dobey.

"McCallum has given you two special permission. We will all go check them out first."

As Joshua left to check on Mickey; Dobey, Starsky and brother Ken made their way to the Duluth Police Department.

Introductions were not needed, and Hutch was greeted warmly. "Ken. Nice to meet you," and his hand was shaken warmly by the staff and other officers. Duluth had not forgotten its hometown baseball hero. Starsky and Dobey smiled politely as they watched for any uneasiness but did not see any. Mickey may not have started off as a favorite, but only respect for Duluth's first female officer was expressed by the officers.

McCallum made sure the three had a closed office to view the files. Mickey's notes were logical and in order, crisp, clear. Jed's notes were brief and clipped. Nothing in either appeared to indicate any conspiracy or thoughts of one in the department or surrounding community. Mickey's and Jed's first bust, a typical prostitution ring. Two robberies solved. Names of suspected drug dealers, pimps. Possible informants. And the usual tickets for speeding, uninsured drivers. Drunk drivers arrest records. Case notes for each court appearance.

Jed's ended after he was fatally shot in an armed robbery gone bad.

Mickey's notes about the robbery contained more emotion than her others. The silent alarm. The positions she and Jed took; backup arriving. The number of expected robbers that had been reported as two. Jed had shot Ted Olsen, wounding him and cuffing him as Mickey chased and pursued Melvin Coffman, shooting him in the leg and cuffing him. Routine until a third hidden robber, Gerald Gordon, surprised both officers, hitting Jed twice before Mickey could bring him down. The backup also had been taken by surprise as the clerks had reported only two men and the backup officers arrested the getaway driver. Jed was unconscious in the ambulance and had died on the operating table without any last words. The conclusion by the police board was no fault by any of the officers involved in the incident.

Hutch slapped the folders down in frustration, rubbing his forehead as Starsky put a supportive hand on Hutch's right shoulder. "Starsky, didn't you tell me Mickey said Jed mentioned the name Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"It's not in the report." Hutch paced around the room, arms crossed, frowning.

"You want me to give these back to McCallum?" Dobey asked.

Both nodded.

Starsky stepped in front of Hutch to stop his pacing and pulled him into a hug. "It's like, it's like Mickey isn't here." Hutch murmured.

Starsky didn't understand but tightened the hug.

"Wait," Hutch said, pulling back. "Of course. She wouldn't keep her concerns in the official report. Either that, or someone's done some editing of her files. No, she wouldn't leave information like that around. She never fully trusted a lot of the officers here."

"Where are you going?" Starsky asked.

"To Ingrid's. That's where we will find the answers."

Captain Dobey joined them. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Hutch turned. "Captain, did you get any information about Mickey's last undercover operation?"

"No."

"Please ask again."

"I will talk to Ian and Red; after that, I'm flying back to Bay City. You two let me know if I can help you with anything." Dobey gave each a brief pat on their shoulders but finished gruffly. "Sounds like this sister of yours is fond of private parties. And you two know how I hate private parties. Don't get any ideas of your own that puts my two favorite detectives in danger."

"Aw, Cap, I didn't know you cared," Starsky couldn't resist teasing.

"Who says I do? I just don't need to hire any new personnel," Dobey barked. "Keeping you two out of trouble is a full-time job."

"I tell you, that man can't live without us," Starsky chuckled, but Hutch was no longer smiling.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Starsky was staring at the many pictures of his best friend on the wall while Hutch searched possible hiding places. A high school picture of the boys baseball team, winning the national title. All with proud smiles. A tall, slender blond with the bluest eyes and white teeth, holding the MVP trophy while the championship trophy was in front of the group. Hutch was in the middle of the group and next to him was another slender blonde with blue eyes, proud smile and her arm around her big brother's back. This could have only been the year Ken was sixteen and Mickey was thirteen. The Duluth duo, the star pitcher and the groundbreaking girl shortstop. The movie stars of the group of awkward high school boys. Ken looked about fourteen, geeky, but still nice looking and Mickey had pigtails.

Three years later Minnesota University won the college baseball national championship and again the MVP was a nineteen-year-old movie star handsome blond, with his sixteen-year-old sister by his side. Ken had matured and now looked 17 and Mickey had lost her early teen's awkwardness and looked the sixteen years she was. The pigtails were gone, her long hair braided.

Starsky noticed in amusement that the number of Mickey's uniform in both pictures was seven; nothing to do with her hero Mickey Mantle, he laughed to himself. Ken's uniform sported the number one.

Hutch had checked a few hiding places and found a couple of notebooks from Mickey. Starsky sat beside him on the couch as they both read.

The first note began with: I've decided to accept the challenge and today is my first day at the police academy. It's funny to see all the guys trying to look at me side-wise without me knowing it. Okay. I'm the elephant in the room, get over it. Classwork is easy for me, Ken has helped me with lessons, so I have a jump on the competition. It didn't take long for the guys to realize I wasn't going to wash out in the classroom.

Firearms: I'm doing as well as any other.

Self-defense. One wise guy yelled that I wouldn't have a baseball glove to protect me. The rest are scared to partner with me. They can't get over trying self-defense with a female. The only way to break the ice was to throw a few of them around until they see me as a worthy opponent. Finally, some are catching on.

Running. I'm faster than over two-thirds of the men. That has not made me popular. Hey, Ken and I ran track, remember?

Obstacle course. It's okay. I don't have big hands and arms and it is showing here. Good thing I always climbed trees, so I got over the wall quicker than most. My arms and legs are really aching even though I worked out leading up to the academy, but I won't complain. The first female cadet cannot be barely adequate; she must excel. I have bruises on my legs from tripping while on a sprint, and banged my shin hard, but stiff upper lip. I haven't been able to sleep for 3 nights because of pain. I am getting tired and missed some questions I knew in the classroom.

I think I heard of a "dare" the unattached cadets made to see who could get me on a date. I've frozen any attempts by them to flirt, insulted some that won't take no for an answer, and finally one, Del Stevens, is one that will keep trying until I say yes. I said he could take me to dinner and dancing. He was so proud until he picked me up. I did my best to look as unattractive as possible, opened doors for him, insisted rather loudly on paying at the restaurant, and was the clumsiest dancer he's ever seen. He was so mortified there was no kiss attempt and after the details of our date get around, I doubt any other cadet will try again. I wonder if Del has gotten over the fact that in dancing, I always tried to "lead".

Starsky and Hutch were laughing at the entries, plus a few other sly pranks Mickey had paid on her fellow cadets and the ones they started playing on her. The pages gave Starsky a glimpse into her personality. They continued reading.

The academy is over, and I finished first in the classroom exams and a respectable fifth in the physical part. I'm happy. First big problem, surprise, surprise, no one wants me as a partner, and all are afraid they'll get stuck with me. My concern is my partner will feel he has to protect me and get himself hurt or killed. No matter how many times they are told to treat me the same, it's still going to be hard.

Short straw was drawn by a ten-year veteran, Ben Carter. He is huge, six feet five inches and about 240. All muscle, it seems. I've been teased that I can hide behind him when the shooting starts. The surprising thing to Ben and me is that a belligerent perp sometimes calms down when he recognizes me. "Hey, little Mickey! Never forget you and Ken winning the national championship with my boy Ralph! Best catcher, ever, hey! Couldn't stop talking about how talented a pitcher Ken was!" And suddenly our prep/snitch turns friendly and gives us more information than we would have asked for. Our success rate skyrocketed. The ones who act negatively towards a female officer I just ignore or get a little physical if that's what it takes. Ben loves seeing me get one up on a smart-aleck perp. He lets me do the interviews now, standing back with a big smile on his face.

Captain says all reports on me have been good. Oh, I make mistakes, but no major ones. I see the glint of success in Chief McCallum's eyes.

The first real test was chasing a couple of jewelry store robbers. We were the closest unit to the silent alarm, but when the two men came out, they were firing and running. Ben stayed behind the car and got one; the other barely stopped. I took off running like mad and identifying myself as a police officer. It didn't impress him. He was taller than me, but heavier and didn't look to be in great shape. I gained vaulting a fence he had to climb. Training for climbing the Wall worked! He would turn and shoot, and I ducked and rolled and fired back. I hit him once in the leg, but a glancing wound and he barely slowed. But I could see little children in a yard two houses ahead, so I flew up the porch steps and leaped on him, knocking him down and then cuffing him. It was a calculated risk; I would have looked a fool if I missed, but when Big Ben and our backup unit came up, the perp was gasping for air, and when my hair came undone from under the cap, he was sullen. "Damn, caught by a girl cop. Didn't think they had girl cops."

Big Ben was so proud, and then tough guy starts whining about his wound. I was finally able to stand straight and Ben stared. "Hey, Mick, you didn't say he shot you."

"Because he didn't," I replied, then became aware of blood dripping from my left arm. Drat, it hurt! Big Ben sits me down on the porch, ambulances were already coming, and a rag was pressed against my arm to stop the bleeding. Tough guy was carrying on and I just looked at him in contempt. "Crybaby." That made the other officers laugh. They didn't notice how hard I was biting my lower lip to keep from crying. The two EMTs that arrived were Ken's friends, Mark and Jeff. They overdid the concern. I had to lay in the cot; they wouldn't let me walk to the ambulance. Jeff kept asking me if I was all right, any dizziness, etc. and how bad I was hurting. I snapped, "Since this is the first time I've been shot, I don't know how bad it is supposed to hurt." Then I added, "Take care of crybaby there, he's complaining enough."

Jeff and Mark glanced at each other and smiled as my brother cops laughed. They promised to call my family, I sighed. In the ambulance I started shaking and turned whiter, Mark said, and was nauseous. I took deep breaths, but felt my eyes leaking. Jeff scolded me for trying to be too brave. Mark asked if I had been scared. I didn't have time to be scared!

Surgery went well, of course, though I have Kenny's problem with anesthesia, nausea and dizziness. Chief showed up to congratulate me; Big Ben's report was glowing, though Chief and the others cautioned me about taking off after a suspect. I didn't want to say, but I don't think Big Ben could have caught him. Big Ben told me the day after the shooting I had a new name, Golden Girl. Joshua was away working at the Mayo Clinic; Judith came and cried. I was happy when she left. Mother and Father came, sat, were uncomfortable, and barely said a word. Carlton had the sense to stay away. Kenny called from Bay City and said he would be on the next plane out. Ingrid was the hardest visitor; she tried so hard to keep from crying and not show how worried she was. I had to remind her that this is what I signed up for and Hutchinsons never quit. She asked me the one question I knew she had been wanting to ask, did I become a police officer just to mirror Kenny? She believed me when I said no. Kenny arrived and was able to comfort Ingrid and lend his experience in an officer-involved shooting to me. He had stopped by the station during his visit and laughingly told me the perp, a Billy Boston, had been teased unmercifully in jail for being run down by a girl. Kenny also asked me if I was more nervous because of getting shot. Yes, I will be even more cautious in the future, and I'm sure I'll notice butterflies in my stomach more, but I wouldn't have changed anything I did. Big Ben, who seems to be taking credit for my performance, shook Kenny's hand, nearly knocked him across the room as he gave a pat on his back, and assured him he would take care of me. "Your sister is my favorite partner." Since his partner was the much-maligned Jose Gallup, anyone would be a step up. Review board, therapy, the wound wasn't bad. The two perps copped a plea and so I didn't have to testify. I got teased the wimp didn't want to hear about his collar. Then I heard I was getting a new partner. Jed Rollins.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's Note: Due to a recent plot twist, I'm having it be one year and not two that Jed Bolton, Mickey's partner was killed.

Hutch continued looking and found a thin notebook behind a picture of Ingrid. He and Starsky scanned through the notebook and followed Mickey's notes.

I knew a little about Jed Bolton. He was a three-year veteran. I had heard through the gossip that Jed was good-looking. He was. A couple of inches taller than me with dark hair and green eyes. Athletic build. In his favor, he was not one of the officers that tried to date me. When Jed and I were told we were partners, he was cordial, and I did not see him express concerns about partnering with the first female cop on the force.

Jed and I make a good team. We're both rather quiet until we're working a case. I had heard that Jed was often used to charm women perps or informants. Jed didn't have to do much but smile and a lot of women caved. If not, there were those that were still impressed with Ken and I and our baseball championships. Big Ben was rather excitable, but Jed is cool and calculated. Sometimes we hang out off-duty, a dinner or so and we talk. That's when we share personal information. We both just ignore the bets at the station of how long it will be before we are dating. I invite Jed to family gatherings. He has great instincts. I asked him who he got them from and found out he was adopted as a baby.

Jed has good connections. Cousins, friends. He originally came from California and had worked for the governor. Jed took a few months to trust me. He confided that he was investigating the death of two good friends of his and never believed the verdict in their deaths. He believes they were murdered. Same with Officer Jerry Banks, who had worked with Jed. Jed believes there is someone big and no one has been able to find out who. None of the smaller fish will give up any information; apparently, they are more afraid for their lives and so take their sentences. The few that did died shortly after. Not surprisingly, both Jed and I believe there are leaks in the police department. We don't know who to trust. I do trust Jed and he trusts me.

Jed feels like one or more of the Hutchinsons are involved but doesn't know to what degree. He says everyone has their price. Even me. Something I denied at first. But when he looked at me knowingly, he said if it was Ken, I'd cave. I didn't comment. But of course, he's right. Now we're investigating my family. Terrific.

Judith. Juliet. Rosamond. Angela. We have eliminated them, though Jed pointed out that Juliet and Rosamond date movers and shakers. Judith and Adam, there are no signs of anything illegal. Joshua, I refuse to believe Joshua is anything but honorable. Jed agrees. That leaves Steven, Elliott, Darren and Daniel and Carlton and Father, Uncle Brandon and Uncle Fred.

Steven and Elliott are very ambitious. They love money and power and trying to one up each other. We believe they could be swayed with promises or money and power.

The twins, Darren and Daniel we'll be watching.

Follow the money, Jed said. Now I show up more at family gatherings. Try to be subtle. Someone who has financial problems. A habit of some kind.

Ingrid is a big source of information about money problems in the family. She can tell me if anyone has asked for money. One has. No surprise, it is Carlton. No surprise that Carlton is into gambling. He has never been good at saving money; he loves his reputation as a big spender.

Elliott drinks too much. I have heard that Darren was taking drugs at one point. Steven is overly ambitious. I can't find anything about Daniel.

Father and Mother have enough money. I don't see any signs of greed. I am sure they both know when Ingrid dies, more will come to them. Uncle Fred and Aunt Eunice – Eunice is always unhappy. Fred suffers from middle brother syndrome. Uncle Brandon is the youngest brother, but I do not see greed in him. Aunt Lena was the favorite of Ingrid and Grandfather, and of course, she has been dead for over twenty years.

Follow the money. I have left my inheritance to Ken; and he to me. I don't like that making us potential targets. Ken agreed. Ingrid has agreed to leave our shares to the charities of our choice.

When not checking on the Hutchinson family, Jed and I spend more and more time together. We are both athletic. Jed annihilates me in tennis. He bowls better. He outruns me, but my speed impresses him. We both love baseball. I am better on horseback and swimming. We are both very competitive.

Jed and I trust each other implicitly. I no longer envy Ken and Dave's partnership. I believe I have found one that is close to theirs.

Both Starsky and Hutch gazed at each compassionately. Hutch was even more sorry that Mickey had found her best partner, but then lost him.

Jed and I both have a sense of humor on stakeouts. You must have humor to survive the tension. We have eliminated a lot of officers from our list of crooked ones.

Mickey had mentioned cases and how they worked them. Jed and I both keep our eyes and ears open at work without pretending to notice much. We trust Captain Elstad.

A few months later, Mickey had written. Jed is visiting his parents in California. He will be gone two weeks. I'm using that time to quiz any informant that will talk. The Hutchinson baseball heroes still works with a lot. Also the fact I look pretty non-threatening.

Jed came back early. Red worked as my partner and was supposed to until Saturday. Jed decided he wanted to work with me on Friday. He was excited, his green eyes aglow. I knew he had discovered something in California. We were kept busy busting up fights, traffic accidents and couldn't talk much to each other.

Mickey's last entry. Jed is dead and so is my heart. If only it had been Red instead . . .

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Hutch sighed and tossed the folder down, covering his eyes. "Poor Mickey. Why didn't she contact me?"

Starsky was thinking about the date Jed was killed. "Hutch, you were recovering from being shot in the bank robbery. You developed an infection and were very ill. It took three months for you to recover completely."

Hutch put his head in his head, heart aching for Mickey's pain.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The janitor pushed the cleaning cart down the hall to clean the offices in the posh building near the center of town. In the middle of the night, the offices were empty. The janitor worked quickly and quietly through each office, per usual. The largest office was given especial care. The woman who worked in this office was very particular and noticed every speck of dust. After emptying the trash and tidying up, the janitor pulled out a file and jimmied the cabinet, searching as usual. Several weeks of searching and copying any documents of interest had yielded some, but not all answers. Careful to replace the papers, she shut the cabinet. One last look around at the usual pictures on the wall and on the desk, and she gasped, picking up a new picture. A boy with dark hair and green eyes smiled while petting a dog. Her heart began to thump loudly. She heard the ding of an elevator and hurriedly left the room, pushing the cart as fast as she could down the hall. From around the corner, she heard the click, click of high heels and the sound of the woman whose office she had just cleaned.

"It's just hard to get any reliable help these days." Her voice was cold and harsh.

The murmurs of two male voices was in distinctive.

"But the information Alex got was up to date as far as he, Vince and Harry knew. They did what they were supposed to do."

"Yes, and Vince and Harry were killed. Not that I care. Alex was very careless. He paid for that with his life. And I made sure he didn't die easily."

The hiding janitor could almost picture the smile on the woman she knew as Francine Astor's face.

"I would hate to be on your bad side," one man muttered.

"Then you will show loyalty to me and me only. You only take my orders, no matter what Hans says."

"He'll have us killed."

"Not if you are careful. Why should Hans have his children when my son is dead! He will find out what it feels like to find your child, only to lose him. Alex should have killed the Hutchinson girl."

"She wasn't the target then."

"Well, she and her brother are now. Now that Carlton Hutchinson let it be known they are Lena's children. Lena! Hans has been obsessed with her for years. I thought her death would bring that obsession to an end." She gave a bitter laugh. "He still keeps pictures of her around his bedroom. I would like to shred every one of them. Lena, his beautiful Nordic blond. I've heard the girl looks just like her."

"Here's the picture of her and her brother Ken at Ingrid Hutchinson's funeral. He was playing and singing a song at the funeral and she stood beside him."

"That's one of Lena's dresses! She wore it in the picture on Hans' nightstand!" Francine's voice was filled with hate.

A quick glance and the janitor saw long nails painted red and curled like talons. "I want them dead! Lena's children!"

"Both are cops, Miss Astor. Killing more cops will bring more trouble."

"Get creative. Make it look like an accident. Anything. I want Hans to suffer as well."

More clicks and the sound of an office door turning and then being slammed.

"What do we do, Robert? She's like Cruella DeVille."

The other man punched the elevator button. "Let's go. If we don't do as she says, I don't want to die like Alex did."

The two men exited the elevator and walked towards the front doors.

"I just want to get this over with and leave the country."

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere. You're both under arrest. I won't hesitate to shoot the both of you, so hands on your head. Your ride should be here any minute."

"Who are you?" Robert asked, obeying her command as did his companion.

"Just one of the people you were going to murder. Officer Mickey Hutchinson."


	23. Chapter 23

Mickey had ditched her janitor's outfit, pushed the cart back into the cleaning room and rushed downstairs after making a call for backup. She had not overheard all of the conversation, but enough. She held her Smith and Wesson pistol steady and the two kept their hands on their head. Backup arrived in the form of Officers Jenkins and Hadley and Mickey asked them to take the two men downtown and book them and she would be along shortly. She then ran up the stairs to Francine Astor's office. The door was open.

"Francine Astor, you're under arrest for suspicion of conspiracy to commit murder."

Francine looked up from her desk. "Well, well. Officer Hutchinson, I believe. Did you escape from the mental hospital, darling?"

Mickey's eyes darkened.

"No, of course it was a ruse. Congratulations, darling. Apparently, Rosamond is not the only actress in the Hutchinson family. I've seen a lot of the plays Rosamond is in. She's quite good. Maybe not as good as you."

"Good enough to take you down, Mrs. Astor." Mickey noticed that Francine Astor did not seem overly concerned. She began to feel a slight chill. "Where did you get that picture?" she asked, glancing over to the boy with dark hair and green eyes petting his collie.

"I have it because he's my son." Francine's voice turned cold. "And you took him from me! I only just tracked him down and then he was killed! I never got to know him."

"You – Jed's mother?" Mickey's eyes were wide. "He was adopted."

"I know. My father made me give him up. I was only sixteen. I have been looking for my son for several years. Finally, I found him. But before I could tell him, he was killed because of you!" Francine's voice rose dramatically.

"He was killed because of you and your army of thugs!" Mickey said, voice trembling with rage. "I loved Jed. When he died, a part of me died, too. You say you loved him, but it was probably on your orders he was killed!"

Francine sprang to her feet, her long nails formed like eagle talons. "Your mother, Lena, was Hans' obsession. After all these years, he still is in love with her. A dead woman! And here you are, looking just like her and you have cost me my son!"

Her eyes were filled with hate. Then abruptly, she sat back down and changed the subject. "You came here without backup, Officer Hutchinson. Isn't that one of the first rules in the department, call for backup?"

"She has backup," a man's voice sounded as Red stepped in the room. "Jenkins called me and luckily I was nearby."

"Yes, how fortunate," Francine drawled.

"What are you taking her in for?"

"Attempted murder. Conspiracy to commit murder. And we'll add on other crimes later." Mickey's gun trembled slightly. "This disgusting creature said she is Jed's real mother. And she blames me for his death."

Red stepped closer, gun drawn. "Yes, though Jed has been a target for quite a while. He was very smart. And you are as bright as Big Ben said. With the two of you and your brother Ken and Starsky, they thought you were getting too close. Too close to learning about some major players."

Red paused. "You didn't trust me, Mickey. I heard Jed in Caps' office telling him that you and Jed didn't trust me. You both thought I was one of the inside informants. I also heard Jed tell Cap he wanted to marry you. Marry you! You two proved the old partner clique that you so detested."

Francine's voice whipped out. "I would never let my son marry you!"

"You know what I found in Jed's locker, Mickey? A small box with a ring in it. He planned to ask you to marry him."

"Shut up about Jed, Red! He was so much better than anyone else on the force. He was my best friend, my partner," Mickey began.

"And your fiancée, if Jed had his way! You were such a cold fish to everyone else, no one really expected this. No one thought you would fall for a partner! Mickey, I could have married you. It would have been perfect . . . joining the Hutchinson family."

Mickey barely turned her head. "I never would have married you, Red. I would never love you. I didn't intend to fall in love with anyone. I don't want to talk anymore. Cuff Francine and we'll get back to the precinct."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mickey. Put your gun down or I'll shoot you."

"Well, you just confirmed what Jed and I suspected all along. I'll shoot her, Red. And you'll pay for her death."

"And what about your life?"

Mickey turned to face Red. "I was dead the minute you entered the room."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Ken Hutchinson rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. He slammed the notebook down, standing up and pacing back and forth in Ingrid's home.

Dave Starsky watched for a few minutes but stood up as he saw his partner slam his fist into the wall. "Hey, hey, there, breaking your hand isn't gonna help any." He grabbed Hutch's arm, but Hutch jerked away.

"Nothing is helping now. We need more facts! Where is the most recent notebook? I've looked everywhere in the house twice and I can't find it! I know the way Mickey thinks, the places she would use, the places we both used!"

Starsky frowned. "Maybe Jed has it. He came back from Bay City and was happy and excited. That doesn't sound like the Jed she described. Maybe Jed wrote down the information and he hid it – or put it in his locker. Maybe Mickey didn't have a chance to write the information down. She had lost her partner," Starsky stopped, looking at his partner and wondering what he would feel if he lost Hutch, "and she was worried about you being shot and your illness."

"Mickey said she had been undercover. She was working on something."

"Whatever it was, Red didn't know. You know Dobey will send us on assignment with only him and us knowing about the assignment if there is a possibility of a leak. Maybe the same was true of Jed and Mickey."

Hutch stopped pacing. "Jed went to Bay City. Jed lived in California for several years. He was an officer briefly in Bay City. He could have discovered the leak in our department."

"If the Bay City snitch told the Duluth PD snitch . . . ."

"Do you think Huggy would know something?"

"Or Big Ben. He worked with Mickey for several months."

Hutch gestured to the phone. "Call Huggy. Give him the timeline of Jed's vacation in Bay City. And Dobey. He may know if Jed approached any particular officer."

"And then what?"

"I'm going to talk with Big Ben."

Starsky once again grabbed his determined partner's arm. "Not alone. Do what you do best. Walk. Think. I'll handle the calls."

Hutch smiled briefly. "Thanks, Buddy. I don't know what I would do without you." Hutch grabbed the black leather jacket and black cap.

"Hey!" Starsky called. "That is my jacket and cap!"

"Yeah, thanks Partner!" Hutch called as the door shut.

Starsky sighed and went back to the phone. "Huggy?"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hutch loved walking through the snow, breathing the cold air. He found Starsky's gloves in the jacket and put them on. Starsky's hands were smaller than Hutch's, but the gloves would suffice. He turned up the collar of the jacket to protect his neck. Though Hutch was taller than Starsky, the difference in height was mostly due to Hutch's longer legs, so the jacket worked for him. And because Starsky was stockier, the jacket fit looser on Hutch and fit with Hutch's yellow sweater. "It's all those cheeseburgers with fries he eats," Hutch sniffed. "And donuts and candy bars . . .," and he smiled indulgently as he thought of his partner.

The yellow sweater reminded him of an ongoing argument with little sister Mickey. 'Blondes can't wear yellow,' Mickey had argued again and again. Ken had worn yellow obstinately. Neither one had given up the argument. Ken picked out a lovely yellow silk dress for Mickey to wear and she did under protest. Only Ken liked Mickey in yellow; but for some strange reason, yellow worked for him. Mickey had a similar aversion to orange but again it worked for her brother. Mickey had concluded everything would look good on her handsome Kenny. Ken was smiling thinking of his and Mickey's rare disagreements. Ken could not see that although both Ingrid and Lena were beautiful in a classic, stylish and elegant way; lookalike sister Mickey never reached that. She never attracted the attention both Ingrid and Lena did and very few described her as pretty. Only her Nordic blonde curls and blue eyes were admired universally.

Very little traffic was on the road at this time of the early evening, so Hutch kept walking. Exercise always cleared his mind, and he began to process the information the partners had learned. He had walked about two miles and decided to turn back. It was getting darker, though he would be able to spot the headlights on any car approaching in front or behind him, although in most spots there was a shear drop off on both sides of the road, so he would need to be careful. One car drove past slowly, spraying him with the snow. Another passed him, giving him a wide berth. Ten minutes later, he heard another car behind him. He moved over to the side of the road. The car was approaching slowly, headlights dimmed, and he glanced back once, to see the car staying over to the right of him. There was only one mile left and Hutch's thoughts turned to the case before him, mulling over the leaks in Bay City. He hoped Huggy and Dobey would have some information, then he would find the address of Big Ben . . .

Suddenly, he became aware of the car behind him speeding up and swerving and he began to run, trying to get out of the way, but with nowhere else to go, he felt a bump, went flying into the snowbank and then he blacked out.

The car stopped. "You sure this is him?"

"He always wears the same jacket and cap." The second man reached Hutch, who was lying facedown in the snow and turned him over as he shined a flashlight on the pale face and blond hair escaping from the black cap. "It's the blond!"

"What do we do?" The other man exclaimed.

"Get out of here! I hear a siren coming! Let's move!"

The two men jumped in their car, spinning the wheels in their hurry and driving off.

Hutch lay to the side of the road, partially covered in the snow and not moving.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Starsky was used to waiting for Hutch with his long walks. He had hung up the phone from Huggy and Dobey, after having to wait fifteen minutes for Dobey to return his call. He glanced at the clock, and noticed it was close to an hour since Hutch left. He frowned. An uneasy feeling stirred in him and he decided to give Hutch five more minutes. Walking in the snow would take longer, he rationalized, and Hutch tended to become lost in thought. Starsky knew the walk would relax his tense partner and Hutch would be able to reason better with a clear head.

Starsky, feeling a few butterflies as well as rumbling in his stomach, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Then another. "Time's up, Blondie." He marched over to the couch and picked up Hutch's golden leather jacket. He couldn't get it to zip over his bulky blue sweater and cursed. Yeah, Hutch would give him hell about his diet and his thicker middle. "Well, not everyone can be a Nordic golden boy like you, Blondie." He grabbed his blue wool scarf and Hutch's blue cap and changed from his blue tennis shoes to black boots. He went out the front door and promptly tripped down the steps, landing face first in the snow. Cursing, he righted himself and shook the snow off like a dog slinging water. The weather temperature had dropped and Starsky could see his frozen breath. "I'm not playing Gerda to your Kai," he grunted. He shuffled to Mickey's car, starting it and letting it run for a minute before taking off. His lights on bright, he could not see anything moving in the long driveway. Checking for boot tracks, he turned left, going slow. Tire tracks going both ways were in the snow. He could see Hutch's boot marks stop a couple of miles down the road. "He must have turned back here," Starsky muttered to himself. "There where is he?" The worry increased and Starsky forced himself to drive slowly. He could see the boot marks for another mile. Conscious of the drops on either side of the road, he drove at a snail's pace. At one point the boot marks ended with signs of a car swerving. "No, no!" Starsky yelled, slamming the brakes and jerking the car into park, then jumping out. "Hutch!" he called, heart pounding. If the car had hit Hutch, where could he be?

He shuddered at his looked down the steep drop on the left side. The flashlight beams only captured the white snow. Cursing, he shone the light in front of him. About fifteen feet away, in a mound of snow, he caught sight of a black glove sticking out. "Oh, God, Hutch," he said as he scampered to the mound. The glove was attached to the blond, who was mostly hidden by the snow. Starsky quickly uncovered his partner and checked for a pulse. He found one, but Hutch was unconscious and Starsky didn't know how badly he was hurt. He did a quick exam and concluded he couldn't leave Hutch in the cold. He ran back to the car, opened the passenger side door and then dragged Hutch to the door. "I still say you don't weigh much less than I do," he scolded his unresponsive partner, "despite all that health junk you call food." Straining, he was able to get Hutch inside the car, shut the door and ran to the driver's seat. "Hang on, Hutch, I'll have you warm in no time." He drove as fast as possible to the house and struggled to carry Hutch in the house. "You get your exercise walking and I get mine dragging your sorry butt around."

He put Hutch in front of the fireplace after brushing off as much snow as possible and grabbing a couple of blankets to cover his friend. Then he rushed to the phone, dialing first the police, then Joshua.

"Starsky?" Joshua answered.

"Joshua, Hutch was apparently hit by a car. He's unconscious and I don't know how bad he is hurt. I got him to Ingrid's home. The police said there was a major pileup on the highway, and all the ambulances are tied up. How soon can you get here?"

"I was going to check on Mickey, but I'll be there as soon as I can. Try not to move Ken and warm him up the best you can," Joshua was crisp and professional, despite the worry in his voice.

"Here that, Hutch, help is on the way." Starsky rambled. He stoked the fire, yanked off Hutch's jacket and gloves, and checked his friend.

Hutch's face was almost as pale and as cold as the snow. Starsky patted his friend's cheeks. "Come on, Blondie. Open those pretty blues for me."

Starsky decided to remove the wet jeans and boots and socks from Hutch. He tugged and finally got the boots and socks off but struggled trying to remove the wet jeans. Finally, he grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting. "We both know this is how they do it in the hospital, buddy, and I'll buy you another pair."

Hutch's legs felt as cold as the outside wind. Starsky covered his legs with the blankets, then ran to grab some more and throw them in the dryer to heat. For the first time he realized he also had wet jeans, and stripped his boots, socks and jeans off, pulling on a pair of sweats and wool socks. He divested himself of Hutch's leather jacket which had protected him from the snow. His blue sweater was still dry. Freezing, he left the dryer to make some hot coffee, checking back on his partner every few minutes. He had found some sweatpants and woolen socks and managed to get them on Hutch. He got the warmed sheets out of the dryer, pulling the others off and wrapped them around Hutch while drinking the hot coffee and putting the other blankets in the dryer to warm.

"C'mon, partner," he pleaded. "I've got hot coffee to warm you up on the inside. I'll even put together one of those disgusting health shakes you love. It isn't just anyone I would do that for. I'll give up donuts if you just open your eyes. Please, Blondie. You're scaring me."

"Cccold," Hutch mumbled, shivering despite the warm blankets.

"That's it, that's it, I'm here, you're safe, I'll take good care of you like always."

"Ssooo cold." Hutch began to thrash. "Hhhelp me, Starsk. Car."

"I'm here, I'll help, let me get those warmed blankets out," and Starsky ran back to the dryer and pulled the other two out he had put in. He grabbed two pillows from the bedroom and crawled under the blankets. Hutch's body still felt cold to touch. Starsky pulled Hutch close. "I've got you, you're safe, we'll get you all warmed up. Joshua will be here shortly, and he'll know exactly what to do. Never can leave you alone for a minute, you'll find some way to get yourself in a situation and cost me one of my nine lives." He kept rambling, hoping the sound of his voice and his touch would help calm his agitated partner. "We'll figure this out, don't you worry. Ain't nothing we can't solve together. Still checking for a Wilson."

"Williams," Hutch murmured.

"No, Hutch, she said Wilson." Starsky reassured his cold friend. "Williams can sound like Wilson especially if someone is having a hard time talking, or someone is in shock like Mickey must be . . ." Starsky trailed off. "Damn. Williams. Jed wasn't talking about anyone in the Duluth PD. He meant Russell Williams in our PD. The one we kept checking on but haven't come up with anything. Damn."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Joshua hurried as fast as possible to the house and found Starsky holding his little brother. Joshua checked Ken and was relieved to see that he sustained no broken bones. He found a large bruise on his left hip and left leg and a lump on the back of his head.

"No broken bones. Just some large bruises on his hip and left leg. There is a bump on the back of his head. I'm more concerned about the time he was unconscious and in the cold. Good job on getting him warmed up."

"I can't tell you how long he was unconscious. He was on his way back apparently when the car hit him. He came to about ten minutes ago. Will he be all right?" Starsky asked anxiously.

"It's good he came around; when he wakes up again, I'll check his orientation and see if he can tell us what happened."

"Looks like a car swerved into him," Starsky snapped. "Deliberately. How's Mickey?"

"I didn't get to check on her, I came right out here. She's still unresponsive with no change."

"I'm sorry," Starsky said. "Having to cope with both your brother and sister needing medical help has to be very hard on you."

Hutch moaned again, and his eyes fluttered. Joshua leaned over him. "Ken, it's Joshua. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Bright blue eyes focused on Joshua, then Starsky. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you can tell me," Joshua said, giving Ken's right hand a squeeze.

"Head hurts," Ken moaned.

"Yes, you have a nice bump in the back of your head." Joshua went through the usual orientation questions and both he and Starsky were relieved by Ken's answers.

"Would you like some water or coffee?" Starsky asked.

"Hot coffee, please."

Several minutes passed as Hutch sipped the coffee, color returning to his face. "It's so nice to be warm," he said softly.

"Ken, can you tell us what happened?"

He frowned. "I was just walking; I had turned around to come back." He paused. "A car. I was being careful, but the headlights turned towards me."

"Deliberately?" Starsky tried to keep his voice calm.

"Hit me, I landed in the snowbank." Ken frowned, trying to think. "I was stunned, but heard voices . . . it's him, he wears the same jacket and cap . . . it's the blond. Have to get out of here." Hutch's voice trailed off.

"Hutch, you took my coat and cap. They weren't trying to hit you. They were trying to kill me," Starsky responded as Joshua and Ken stared at him.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Despite Ken's protests, Joshua and Starsky drove him to the hospital where Big Ben also was a patient. Ken's tests revealed a mild concussion and bruising. Joshua was called to help in ER with the extra patients.

Starsky gave into his partner's insistence that they visit Big Ben.

Big Ben still had a warm smile as he recognized Ken. He shook hands with both. "The famous Bay City detectives. You both look a little rough."

Starsky explained about the car hitting Hutch. He insisted Hutch sit down.

Big Ben whistled. "They're after you, too. Be careful. Jed was a good man, one of the best." Shrewd brown eyes studied them. "Jed was also one of the best detectives and one of the best at ferreting out crooked cops and putting the pieces together on mob bosses. I was against making Jed Mickey's new partner. Sorry about Mickey, Ken. She is very strong, but when Jed was killed . . . I knew both had gotten very close – too close, I think."

"Apparently so," Starsky concurred. Hutch looked away.

"Did Jed tell you anything about who he suspected?"

Big Ben hesitated.

"Of course, if this puts you in danger, you might not want to say." Starsky added.

"I'm not afraid of danger. I don't have long to live now, anyway." He stopped the startled words of compassion. "Don't. I would rather go out being a cop than dying of cancer."

"Does Mickey know?"

"Not yet. She's had too much going on. I didn't want to add to her being in danger. She was already in too deep with Jed."

"Do you know a Russell Williams?"

"Jed mentioned him a couple of times. In your city, right? Jed had him down for a fink." Ben continued, "He told me because he did know I was dying. Jed believes Williams fingered his friend, Officer Jerry Banks. Williams was Banks' partner. Jerry and Jed were close. Jed believed Banks was close to finding out about Williams being a snitch. And Banks had told Jed he heard Williams talking to someone in Duluth."

"Jed transferred to Duluth PD. To find the Duluth snitch." Hutch surmised.

"Right. You know that Mickey came under early suspicion because of her connections to Bay City."

"You mean us," Hutch said flatly.

"No one above suspicion . . . but she proved herself. I do believe the snitch at Duluth had been planting suspicions about her – and some other Hutchinson family members being tired to drugs. But each time there was a possible setup, she didn't fall for it and that cleared her in most of the eyes of the department."

Hutch and Starsky's eyes met.

"Do you know or possibly guess who the snitch here might be?"

Big Ben frowned. "No. I suspect more than one. I have given this a lot of thought."

"Mickey didn't trust hardly anyone in uniform. Except Jed and you."

"She doesn't trust Red?"

"She told me she didn't," Starsky confirmed.

"Or McCallum," Hutch added.

Big Ben whistled. "The only hunch I can go by is that Red was very anxious to step up as Mickey's permanent partner after Jed was killed and he has stuck to her closely. He was very shaken up when Jed was killed. It could be for her protection – or maybe he was trying to find out how much she knew – how much Jed had told her. And McCallum wants her transferred – again, it could be for her protection or . . ."

"He is afraid she knows too much and wants her out of the way," Starsky said flatly. "If someone wanted her out of the way, why didn't they kill her? Sorry, Hutch, but logically,"

"Logically they didn't want to kill a Hutchinson in Duluth. It would have brought down too much of a spotlight, a demand for justice. Jed didn't have that kind of connections and prestige. Therefore, the transfer request. But she refused. Then conveniently for the bad guys, she had a breakdown and was rendered ineffective."

"Conveniently," Starsky echoed. "It does seem too convenient. Losing Jed, blaming herself, if I know anything about Hutchinsons," and he glanced at his partner, who had his head in his hands. "The attempts at intimidating her, toying with her until she doesn't know which way is up."

"Toying with her!" Big Ben exclaimed. "Of course! Nothing she could prove, so she would not be believed. And backup plans if that didn't work." He stared sharply at Hutch. "Did you have any near misses last year?"

Hutch stared at Starsky. "Nothing beyond the usual. There were setups, but I don't think they were aimed at me."

Starsky snapped his fingers. "Three months we received a report of a drug deal near a warehouse." He looked at Big Ben. "Hutch would have been killed if he weren't such a klutz and tripped. Two shots flew over where his head would be." He shuddered. "It happened so fast, I thought he had been killed. He hit his head and it was bleeding. Our backup arrived and whoever did the shooting took off. They never shot at me."

"Do you remember anything else?" Ben asked Hutch.

"No," he replied, embarrassed. "I was knocked out. When I came to, Starsky was screaming and shaking me."

Starsky shuddered, remembering the fear he felt. "Our backup caught them. The two men never made it to trial."

"Tying up loose ends," Hutch murmured. He stood up and just as quickly sat back down.

Starsky was beside him in a flash. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bit dizzy," Hutch admitted. "I'll be fine. It's just . . . trying to solve puzzles. Makes me head hurt."

"The concussion is why you head hurts," Starsky scolded him. "We should find a place for you to lie down and rest."

Big Ben looked over to the cot next to him. "I don't have a roommate anymore. Ken, why don't you lie down and relax?"

Hutch was murmuring in the negative, but Starsky pulled him up and helped him to the cot, settling him in and pulling off his shoes. "Stay there," he admonished sternly. "I'll locate Josiah so he can check you out. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry; I will sit on him if I have to," Big Ben laughed.

The threat was unnecessary as a tired Hutch fell to sleep instantly.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Starsky left Big Ben's room and went to find Joshua. Joshua was finishing up with a patient. He saw Starsky and held up a finger in a wait-a-minute gesture. Starsky nodded and took a seat. He hummed a tune and relaxed. Hutch was safe in Big Ben's room. He thought of updating Dobey and went to a phone in the lobby. Dobey was not happy to hear of Hutch being hit by a car and made Starsky promise to check back with him. He also told Starsky he would check into Russell Williams and informed Starsky Wilson had been under suspicion for some time. Starsky also checked in with Huggy Bear, who also confirmed Williams' name had come up as possibly being on the take. Huggy told Starsky to give Hutch a hug for him and for both to be careful.

After Starsky hung up, a tired Joshua sat beside him. "How's Ken doing?"

"He's in Big Ben's room and resting. He had a dizzy spell earlier, so we forced him to lay down."

"Good. Give me a minute and I'll go check him out. ER can call me if they need an extra pair of hands."

"Dr. Hutchinson?" Nurse Sanchez called. "Emergency call for you."

"What now?" Joshua headed for the nurses' desk and picked up the phone.

Starsky saw the alarm on Joshua's face. He couldn't hear what Joshua was saying, but when Joshua returned, his face was white and tense. "That was one of the doctors at the mental hospital. I need to check on Mickey." He staggered a bit and Starsky was instantly at his side steadying him.

"I'll drive you; you don't look in shape to drive yourself," Starsky said firmly. He took Joshua's arm and Joshua nodded.

"It's ten minutes away, you take Main to Ridgeway Street – wait, you're not familiar with this area, I'll let you know where to turn." Joshua was rubbing his forehead and eyes as he spoke.

"Is Mickey all right?"

"Dr. Owens didn't say; just that I needed to get over there ASAP. I don't know how much more I can take, David."

"Yeah, your whole family has been through hell," Starsky said sympathetically.

A few minutes later they arrived at mental hospital and both hurried through the doors.

"Mickey's in Room 112," Joshua stated, hurrying as fast as he could with his limp.

Both burst through the door to find the room in disarray with drawers opened, a chair overturned and the sheets and pillows on the floor.

"Mickey!" Joshua called as he scanned the room. Starsky, horrified, checked to see if he could find any hint as to what had happened.

Nurse Alice Moore came into the room and Joshua grasped her arms. "Alice, what happened? Where's Mickey?"

She shook her head. "We had a fire alarm in the other section and were moving patients, when it was over, we checked on everyone and found her room like this, and no sign of her, Joshua, I'm sorry."

Joshua sagged and Nurse Moore hugged him.

Starsky knelt, finding a small slip of paper. He gasped as he read it.

"What is it? What does it say?" Joshua grabbed it without waiting for an answer. His face turned white. "Lena's children will die. No! No! Mickey!"

"Joshua, I have to get back to Hutch!" Starsky raced to the door and started the car, tires squealing as he took off. He broke every speed limit; glad he had memorized the directions back to the Hospital. He ran through the floors, bounding up the stairs until he reached Big Ben's room.

He stood, gasping for air, staring in disbelief at the room. Big Ben was lying in the floor, a pool of blood around him and Hutch was gone.

On the cot Hutch had rested on, Starsky found another piece of paper. It said, 'Lena's children will die.'

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Hutch had been peacefully slumbering after Starsky and Joshua had left. He had wanted to ask Big Ben more questions but was still recovering from being hit by the car and left in the snow for several minutes.

Big Ben was in pain, restless, and troubled by the situation with Mickey and the others.

A nurse came in with a tray. "Mr. Carter, it's time for your pain medicine and sedative."

"I don't think I've seen you before." Big Ben eyed her shrewdly.

"I am fairly new, and I have been working in the third floor of the hospital. I'm Cindy Rose." The nurse looked over at Ken. "I understand this handsome young man is Joshua's brother, Ken. Joshua asked me to give him a pain pill as well."

Big Ben took the medicine she gave him and reached for the water taking several large gulps. "I didn't think Ken was complaining of pain," he demurred.

"You usually stiffen up the next day after an accident. Joshua wouldn't order it if he didn't need it." Nurse Cindy smiled indulgently.

"Why don't you let him sleep and I'll give it to him when he wakes up?"

Nurse Cindy hesitated. "All right. I'll just leave it beside you. Get some rest."

Big Ben's eyes narrowed as she left. He called the front desk and asked to speak to Nurse Cindy Rose.

"There is no one here by that name," the lady at the front desk answered.

Ben then rang for a nurse. To his relief, Nurse Robertson, who had been taking care of him, answered the call. When he questioned her, she also had not heard of a Cindy Rose.

Big Ben wasted no time in calling the police, giving them a description of the fake nurse. He called Starsky as well.

"Ken! Ken, wake up!" Big Ben called urgently. "We have to get out of here, fast!" He groaned as he stood up and shook the unresponsive blond. "Ken, wake up!"

Ken groaned but opened his eyes and stared around. "Ben, what is it?"

"Trust me, you need to get out of here. A phony nurse came by. She gave me pills for sedation and wanted to give you one. She said it was from Joshua. Ken, come on, we need to leave now!" A healthy Ben would have picked up the younger man and hauled him out.

Ken was becoming alert, but just then a fire alarm rang out and there were sounds of a man yelling and throwing items around.

"What is going on?" Ken asked, putting his shoes on as Big Ben dressed. He peeked out the door.

A nurse rushing by, told him, "Stay in your room! If we need to, we'll come evacuate you!"

"Diversion. We're not waiting," Big Ben replied. "You have your gun?"

"Yes." Hutch went to get it from the closet where Starsky had put it while Hutch was resting.

"You won't need that, gentlemen."

Two orderlies dressed in scrubs and masks entered the room. "We're moving you."

"I'm not a patient; I don't need to be moved." Ken's hand hovered by his gun.

"I'm afraid we have to insist, Detective Hutchinson."

Big Ben cursed as he sat up in his bed.

"What do you want?" Hutch snapped.

"You. Yell and we'll shoot your friend over there."

Hutch glanced at Big Ben, seeing the fury in his eyes.

While one man kept his gun on Big Ben, the other moved near Hutch, turning Hutch around and grabbing him around his waist.

The other went to Big Ben's side.

"Now!"

Hutch raised up his feet and all 160 pounds of him hanging from the goon flipped the man over his back and the goon slammed to the floor. Hutch followed up with trying to pin the man, who fought back, hitting Hutch in the stomach and throwing a punch to his face. He gripped the goon's wrist until the gun was torn from his grip and slid under Big Ben's bed.

Big Ben was fighting also, but he had been weakened by lung cancer and the man fighting him gained control, picking up his gun and hitting Ben over the head. Gasping, he helped his partner pin a weakened Hutch and he jabbed a syringe into his arm.

"Bud, grab him; we have to get him out of here before the cops get here."

"Put him on the cot, pull the blanket over him; if anyone stops us, we'll say we're helping in the evacuation." Both lifted Hutch onto the cot and covered him with the blanket, leaving just his face out.

"Remember, she wants him alive."

"Aww, he ain't hurt much."

The two pushed the cot out of the room and hit the elevator button. They went down to the first floor without incident. As they went out the front door, a car came screeching to a halt and a man jumped out.

"Starsky!" Bud cursed.

Starsky rushed towards them and Bud called out, "Hey, buddy, there's a fire; you can't go in!"

"Watch me!" Starsky snapped. He ran through the doors and up the stairs to find Hutch gone and Big Ben rubbing his head.

"Ben?"

"They have Ken. Two phony interns." Big Ben tried to sit up and moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Starsky ran down the stairs and burst outside in time to see the two men loading Hutch into their car.

Bud was having trouble getting the van started and Starsky ran to the front of the car, yelling, "Stop! Police!"

Bud gunned the car and drove straight at Starsky, grazing him and causing Starsky to tumble to the ground. The van pealed out of the parking lot as Starsky tried to get the license plate. He then ran to his car, planning to give chase until he saw his front tires were slashed. In despair, he kicked them.

"HUUUTTTCCCHHH!" He screamed as the van faded from sight.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

"Slow down, Starsky. I can't make out what you are saying."

"Captain, Hutch and Mickey have been kidnapped!"

"I'll talk to Ian," Dobey said.

"No! Mickey didn't trust Ian! Captain, you have to put pressure on Williams to find out where they are!"

"How?"

"Call him in for questioning and say you find a notebook incriminating him in the deaths of Jeb Bolton and Jerry Banks. Squeeze him until he gives up his contact in Duluth!"

Dobey inhaled sharply. "Okay. Starsky, be careful. There have already been two attempts at your life as well."

Starsky hung up, not caring about the attempts on his life. He paced back and forth in the parking lot and decided to go back to see Big Ben.

Ben was still groaning, but his eyes were sharp as Starsky described what happened.

"Time for action. The alarm was false, just like the one where Mickey was. A diversion. Help me finishing dressing. I'm checking out. We're going to see Red."

"I'll kill him if he has anything to do with hurting Hutch."

"What?" Joshua stood in the doorway, bewildered, looking from one to another.

Starsky groaned but explained what happened. Joshua sat down, shakily. "Oh, no, oh no, Ken and Mickey." Shaking his head to clear it, he said firmly, "I'm coming, too."

"Joshua, you can't, this is going to get ugly and you can't be there," Ben said firmly.

"But," Joshua began.

"Joshua, you have a life. I don't. I'm dying of cancer." His voice raised. "I promised Mickey. I promised her I would do my best to keep her family safe."

Josiah looked stricken and his eyes turned to his brother's partner.

"And I don't care what happens to me if my partner dies," Starsky added. "You have others to think of. I'll beat it out of someone if I have to."

"Truth serum," Joshua slumped in the chair.

Ben and Starsky's eyes met.

Red was not at Duluth PD. Big Ben had been told he had taken a few days off. Ben had said he wanted to see if Red knew anything further about Mickey. The other officer replied she was still the same.

Starsky had called Huggy on a different phone at the same time, updating him and Huggy had been worried about his "blond brother". Huggy promised to update Starsky with any news.

Big Ben's face was now stoic. He had refused any more pain medicine so he could keep mentally sharp. Starsky's admiration for the big cop was growing. Ben located Red's home and the two drove there.

Red answered the door and was surprised to see Starsky and Big Ben. "What are you doing out of the hospital, Ben?"

"This isn't a social call," Starsky said brusquely. "We want to know where Mickey and Hutch are."

Red looked from one to the other. "Mickey is still in the Mental Hospital and I haven't seen Ken."

"Don't lie, Red, we don't have the time or patience for lies. We found a notebook from Jed Mickey had hid and it fingers both you and Russell Williams." Starsky loomed menacingly over Red. "Williams gave you up."

Red's eyes flickered briefly. "I don't understand what is going on."

"What is going on, as you know very well, is that Mickey and Ken were kidnapped, Ken just a few minutes ago from my hospital room!" Big Ben bellowed. "And you are going to tell us where they were taken!" Big Ben looked like a giant as he loomed over Red. "I'll beat it out of you blow by blow if you don't tell us now!"

"And I grew up on the streets of New York City and I learned some things there you don't want me to do to you," Starsky added, his blue eyes cold with hate. "Make it easier on yourself. WHERE ARE THEY?"

Red stayed silent though his eyes widened.

Starsky pulled open a case with syringes and liquid. "Truth serum. Ben, hold him down and I'll inject it."

Red snapped, "No!" and tried to pull away.

Ben said, "Why don't we just use some of those popular street drugs?"

"You couldn't do that – you're cops, too!"

"I'm dying, Red. I wouldn't live long enough to be tried and convicted. Believe me, there's nothing as dangerous as a man with nothing to lose."

"And I will do anything I have to do to get Hutch back," Starsky added staring at Red.

"She'll kill me."

"We'll not only kill you but make it the most drawn out and painful death!" Ben retorted. "How could you betray your own partner?"

"Betray her? Betray her? She's still alive only because of me! Francine was going to kill her when Mickey was caught going through her files, and I persuaded Francine not to kill her!"

"Francine? Francine York?" Big Ben's voice held shock.

"You didn't know, did you? You both were bluffing!" Red blurted.

"Not about what we would do to you, Red. Mickey found out about the black widow's role in the drug running. But why kidnap Hutch?" Starsky queried.

"What do the two of them have in common? Their last name and their mother! This isn't business anymore to Francine, it's personal! Ever since Francine learned her son that she gave up when she was a teenager was Jed!"

Starsky and Ben still looked bewildered. "What does that have to do with Ken and Mickey?"

"Look, if you want to have a chance of saving them, let me make a call. It's their only chance. I never wanted this to happen. Carlton gave up information because of the pressure of his gambling debts. When Francine found out that Lena, who she has always hated, had two children, Francine wanted them dead. She is determined to kill them both. It's not about business anymore. It's personal." Red's eyes were pleading.

"If you are lying . . ."

Starsky walked over to the phone. "Make that call."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Red hung up the phone. "I've done what I can. We may be able to save Ken. Mickey knows too much. I can't think of a way to save her, now that the Black Widow has her. If only Carlton hadn't blabbed she and Ken are Lena's children."

Red sounded sincere. He put his hand in his hands. The doorbell rang.

Starsky jumped. "Answer it, but don't let anyone know we're here. He drew his gun and stood behind the door while Ben ducked into the kitchen.

Officer Bert Jenkins and the fake nurse, Cindy Rose walked in the door, Jenkins saying, "Red, I think they're onto us and I heard Russell got arrested. I don't understand why there was a fire alarm at the sanitarium when Mickey hasn't been there for the last two days."

Cindy was clearly nervous. "I was ordered to get a flower dress and pink shoes the girl wore at the funeral and bring them to the drop point at Heavensent Flowers."

Starsky slammed the door and Jenkins and Cindy jumped as Big Ben emerged from the kitchen and covered them with his gun.

Big Ben was disgusted. "Jenkins. I didn't have you down as one of the traitors. I don't think Mickey did either. And what is your part in this, Cindy Rose, if that is your real name."

"She's Bert's girlfriend," Red supplied wearily. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"Red! Shut up! You're going to get us all killed!" Jenkins shouted, taking a threatening step towards him.

"It's too late, they already know too much."

"And Jenkins, you should know the penalty for being an accomplice to the murder of two police officers," Starsky said, giving Jenkins a one-two punch that sent Jenkins flying.

"Starsky, there's no time," Ben said sharply.

"All right, Jenkins stays here. Take two of these, Jenkins," Starsky handed Jenkins two pills. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to kill you yet. You're just gonna to have a long rest. Good thing you're off duty today. Or are you?"

Big Ben reached for the phone and called the police department. "He's off for the next two days."

Jenkins swallowed the pills and Big Ben led him to his bedroom. "Your handcuffs, Red."

While Big Ben was gagging and handcuffing Jenkins to the bed; Starsky gave a quick call to Dobey, giving him the names of all involved so far.

Starsky looked at Red.

"You have to let me go, Starsky. The Black Widow trusts me."

"Ben?"

Big Ben agreed. "He has a point. And Cindy has to take the dress to the flower shop in case they are watching."

The phone rang, causing everyone to jump. Starsky motioned Red to answer it, putting it on speaker.

"Red, you're to bring a dress and shoes Cindy will drop off at Heavensent Flowers and bring to the building on 7th and Main."

"The unfinished one?"

"Yeah. Just stay near the front; someone will escort you to a very special party."

The phone clicked off before Red could say anything else.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Mickey Hutchinson woke up with a start. Since her capture and sedation by Red, she had been guarded in a medium size room, windowless, and having a small bathroom to the side. She remembered Red arguing against killing her in Francine's office, and then she was sedated. She had no idea where she was. For most of two days, she had been sedated. In the few minutes she was awake, she had looked for an escape; but couldn't find one. She knew she was being guarded. She had been given water and food. Why she was still alive, she did not know. She did know Francine York, also known as the Black Widow, had no intention of letting her live. She had made her peace with God and was not afraid of dying but hoped Ken would be spared. She found it ironic that she would die, not because of her police work; but because she happened to be Lena's daughter.

"Maybe the Black Widow will be satisfied with killing me and be afraid to kill any more policemen," Mickey muttered. She heard the door being unlocked and stepped back to see the dark eyes and smiling face of Francine York.

"Darling, you're awake. But you're looking a big untidy. I'm having a big party tonight and want you to look your best. Just like your mother always looked."

"Why do you hate Lena so?"

"Because the one man I loved never loved me. He only tolerated me, because he never got over loving Lena."

"You didn't get your nickname, Black Widow, from loving men."

"Well, of course not. Marriage was useful. My dear husbands always left me wealthier than before we were married. I never expected to fall in love with any of them. But I do so admire a powerful, wealthy man. Like Hans."

Mickey's face was puzzled.

"That's right, the name Hans means nothing to you. That's my pet name for him. He likes to stay in the shadows, like a spider weaving a web and then waiting for its prey to get tangled. Then it strikes!" She clapped her hands together harshly and Mickey couldn't help flinching. Francine York circled her, laughing. "You've disappointed me, my darling. I wanted you cowed, frightened, begging me to save your life. You haven't. You're simply not very entertaining."

"I'm sorry I'm not providing you amusement."

"Well, you will later, I'm sure. Red was right that keeping you alive because you could be useful." Francine's face narrowed. "Bye for now, darling. Enjoy the next few hours."

Francine exited and locked the door after her.

Thirty minutes later the door was unlocked and two of Mickey's guards wheeled a cot into the room, then shut and relocked the door. Mickey ran over to the cot and gave an anguished scream. "Kenny! No, no, not Kenny!" She fell on her knees and sobbed.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Ken Hutchinson came to slowly, dimming aware of a girl sobbing. Her head was buried in the cot next to his head and he felt the tears on his face. His hand reached out to touch the blonde head and stroke the hair.

"Kenny?" Mickey raised her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Mickey? Am I dreaming?" Her brother rubbed his eyes. Ken wasn't sure where he was and the last time he saw Mickey was when he held her tightly in the mental hospital. She had neither moved not let out a sound then.

"I wish you wear dreaming. I wish we both were. Kenny, we're in deep trouble. I'm going to need you to catch up with me fast. It's the bottom of the ninth and we're about one hundred runs behind," Mickey gave him a sad smile.

"Mickey!" Ken sat up suddenly and groaned. "Where are we? Mick, you're outta the hospital. You don't seem sick."

"Sorry, Kenny, I was faking. It had to do with my undercover role. I was so close and I'm sorry, if they thought they had succeeded in causing my breakdown, they would relax, and more important, stop trying to hurt you. At least I hoped so." Mickey saw the betrayal on her brother's face. "I need you to forgive me, Kenny. I chose between having you alive and angry at me rather than hurt or worse – dead. I got the word from one of my snitches that hurting you was next. Also Starsky – possibly killing him to get to you or to stop your investigation." Mickey gave him a quick version of pretending to be a janitor, arresting the two henchmen and handing them off to Jenkins: and confronting Francine York, the black widow. "Red betrayed me. York wanted to kill me then; Red persuaded her to keep me alive for now."

When she stopped, Ken told her of being hit by a car and left in the snow and then his and Starsky's visit to the hospital and getting checked out by Joshua; and going to see Big Ben.

"Ben's in the hospital?"

"Cancer." He saw Mickey bite her lip and lower her eyes. "There was a fire alarm. I had been resting and Big Ben woke me up. He must have suspected a trap. Two fake interns came in. We both fought; one knocked Ben out and I was still weak, and they pinned me and injected me with a sedative, I suppose. That's the last I know. Why take me and not Starsky? Or both of us. I don't understand."

"Starsky isn't Lena's child; you and I are," Mickey said flatly. "Francine York hates Lena. And when she found out that you and I are Lena's children, she decided we both had to die. She told me she loves this "Hans" and Hans never loved her back, just Lena." Mickey was silent as Ken pulled her down into a hug.

"Ken," Mickey's voice broke. "She had a picture of Jed as a little boy. Jed was adopted. Francine York was Jed's mother. She found out just before he died and blames me for his death. Red – Red told us Jed loved me and was going to ask me to marry him; he even had a ring in his locker."

"Oh, Mickey, I'm sorry," Ken said, hugging her tighter, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Mickey held on tightly for a minute, then broke the hold, wiping at her eyes. "We don't have time. I don't know if anyone can find us."

"No, we have to depend on ourselves," Ken said slowly. He tried to stand up, then fell back. "I guess I am still dizzy. Is there any way out?"

"I was kept sedated most of the time, but I've tried everything I can think of. I just wish I had a baseball bat."

Ken was moving his head back and forth, trying to shake off the dizziness. He looked around at the room. "Help me up."

He checked everything he could think of in the room and the small bathroom. "Very thorough. No windows to break. How solid are the walls?"

"I couldn't even make a dent." Mickey pointed to her bed, just a mattress on the floor. "Just the mattress without any board to use."

"My hospital cot." Just then the door was unlocked, and two goons stepped in.

"Both of you, back against the wall. Don't try anything; we have orders we can shoot the girl as long as she stays alive."

Ken and Mickey obeyed. The mattress was taken from the cot and dumped on the floor with the blankets, the rest was hauled out. Two bottles of water were left as well.

"I guess they are not underestimating our intelligence," Ken said firmly.

"No. But that makes it tougher to get out and our time is running out."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, how is our darling Mickey now that we have her big brother, Ken?" Francine York purred, and she examined her long and painted red fingernails.

"She cried for a while, Boss. What next?"

"Take the clothes and tell them both to dress up. I've chosen some makeup for the girl. When they are dressed, I will check them out personally. Did you get the guitar, too? Also, make sure the tape recorder and cameras are working."

"Oh course, Boss. What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your business!" The whip cracked as Francine's eyes darkened. "Just see to my orders. I don't want you to hurt either one now. If one doesn't behave, threaten the other. Oh, and tell Mickey I want her hair in long flowing curls. Just like her mother." She turned her chair, dismissing the men.

Ken and Mickey had been searching for any weakness.

"Maybe we should jump whoever comes to the door next," Ken suggested.

"Kenny," Mickey began, then fell silent.

Ken turned to look at her, noticing the dimness in her eyes and a slumping posture. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't give up, little sister. Be strong. You've always been tough and fought for everything you wanted."

"And I just need you to know . . . if I don't make it . . . hush, Kenny," she scolded as he made a protest with his hands, "if I don't make it, I want you to promise to go on and know I would rather go out fighting and have you live – then the other."

"And I would rather you live – even if I have to die for you," Ken said firmly, Hutchinson to Hutchinson stare down.

Mickey smiled briefly. "Always the hero, the fearless, handsome White Knight on his noble steed."

"Always the fighting Princess, standing beside me with sword drawn, ready to do battle with evil. Beautiful, but strong and fearless, too."

The mutual admiration between brother and sister came to an end as the door opened with the familiar warning. "Both of you back against the far wall. If you make a move, we kill one."

One of the goons snickered, "Hey, Ken and Barbie, or should we say Cinderella and Prince, we're here to help dress you for the Ball."

"Like we haven't heard that before," Mickey spat out, eyes flashing. The Ken and Barbie comments had always gotten under her skin.

Ken put a calming hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Boss wants both of you to play dress up. Shower and change into the suit and the dress. Barbie, your hair will be curly, and we have included makeup as well. Pretty boy there doesn't need any," the goon snickered again. "You have one hour, plenty of time."

"And if we don't?" Mickey challenged.

"Believe me, neither of you want to find out. Easier to obey the Boss."

Both men left, leering at the two siblings.

Ken raised an eyebrow after they left. "Why do I feel like they are dressing us up for our own funerals?"

"I guess if we go out, we go out looking our best." Mickey's attempt at gallows humor fell flat because there was too much truth in the statement.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

"They're not here." Starsky's voice held the despair he was feeling. Red had left the clothes at the front of the building; Stan had picked them up with a curt, "Wait here until further notice," and slipped away before Starsky and Big Ben moved in. All three searched the large, unfinished building until it was obvious Mickey and Hutch were not there.

Big Ben was gasping from the effort of hurrying through the building. "We can't give up, Starsky."

"Never going to give up on my partner," Starsky said firmly. "Or Mickey."

"How many buildings does she control?" Big Ben asked.

"Too many." Red was glum.

"Our best bet is staying here until someone comes back for you and follow them – are you sure York will send for you?" Starsky asked edgily.

"She wants me present at the 'party'," Red answered. "To make sure of my loyalty. She was not happy at the time with me talking her out of killing Mickey. She suspects I am too fond of her."

"I hate waiting," Starsky ground his teeth in frustration.

"They are both still alive, else this dressing up wouldn't make sense."

'Unless she is dressing them up for their funerals', Starsky thought, but couldn't say out loud.

Ken and Mickey grudgingly showered and dressed according to orders. Both had agreed to let Francine York think she was firmly in control until they had a chance to get away. Ken would pretend to be physically weaker than he was – not a big stretch as he was still recovering from the impact of the car and his time in the cold.

Mickey would pretend she was more cowed than she was, something that would appeal to Francine's smugness.

Both agreed to go out fighting if there was no other way available.

"Hope I fit the Queen's orders," Mickey said mockingly, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't have natural curls."

"I look okay?" Ken asked. He had on a silver-gray suit with a blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"Beautiful," Mickey said admiringly. "Always said you were the best-looking guy in the universe."

"And it appears you are right, darling," Francine York entered the room with grand style. She stared at Ken; then looked over to Mickey. "Tell me, darling, why everyone calls you 'Little Lena' and yet your mother was beautiful, and you are not."

"Mickey has her own kind of beauty," her brother defended.

Francine's amused gaze shifted to Ken. "You, on the other hand, are the prettiest man I've ever seen. Tall, well-built, gorgeous in every way. You received Lena's beauty, not your sister."

Ken did not know how to react to her statements and as usual, blushed slightly.

The two goons that had labeled them 'Ken and Barbie' were amused as well.

"Get some nice pictures of them, Stan," Francine ordered one of the goons. "I want you both to smile."

"Why should we?" Mickey challenged.

"You are difficult, darling. I would hate to mar your brother's beauty."

The veiled threat worked. Mickey's heels gave her another two inches; and she stood next to Ken, arms firmly around each other, though neither could manage more than a fake smile.

"Now, Ken, please play and sing for our entertainment – you could sing the song you wrote and sang at Ingrid's funeral – I understand it was well-received."

Ken winched at the reminder and Mickey gave him a supportive squeeze. Stan put the guitar near him, leering at Mickey.

"Frank, get the recorder ready. Frank!" The second goon eyed Ken the same way Stan eyed Mickey.

"Now, Ken darling, you don't want to disappoint me or I may have to take it out on your little sister."

Ken took a deep breath. His mouth was dry, and his throat constricted. He didn't know how he could force the words out; but he tried to steady his hands and strummed the guitar. He knew without seeing the hate burning out of Mickey's blue eyes as she glared at their tormentor. Mickey grabbed a bottle of water and Ken took several grateful sips. He closed his eyes, concentrating on playing for Ingrid. His performance was shakier than at the funeral and his head dropped when he finished.

Frank switched the recorder off.

"If looks could kill," Francine addressed Mickey first. "Very nice, Ken, beautiful and talented as well. A son any father would be proud of."

"You can do anything you want to me, just please let my sister go." Ken pleaded.

Francine's eyes widened. "Anything?"

"Kenny, no!" Mickey exploded. "You can't save me, Francine wants me dead, please just kill me and let my brother go."

"And would you do anything to save him?"

Mickey's eyes closed briefly, taken back to the discussion she and Jed had one year ago about everyone having a price. She denied she did; but Jed brought up if Ken's life was at stake, she would give in. She would now face that choice. "Yes," she said steadily. "I would."

Francine's smiled in approval. "I will grant one of your wishes. I will let Mickey live, Ken, but on one condition."

"What is that?" Ken lifted his head proudly and sighed in relief.

"You will become my lover."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Francine's bombshell took every occupant by shock. Mickey recovered first flinging herself in the air and knocking down Francine, both rolling over and over and Mickey, enraged, pounded on Francine. Stan and Fred tried to step in but were unable to separate the two and raised their guns. Ken flung himself at the Fred and knocked the gun from his hand and tried to grab it, as Stan alertly knocked the gun away. He shot a warning shot into the air; aimed a fist to Ken's head and pulled Mickey off Francine.

Francine's brown eyes were blazing at she pointed at Mickey. "Kill her!"

"No!" Ken put himself between the gun and Mickey. "Please, you said you would spare her." He took a tentative step towards Francine and she turned to look at him.

His blue eyes seemed to real her in just like a fish is drawn to the wiggling bait. She waited. Ken took another step and another and reached down to put his hands on each side of her cheek.

Despite herself, Francine found anger turning to desire. Seeking permission in her face, he bent slowly and kissed her, softly at first and then more deeply. Ken knew Mickey's life was on the line but still had to imagine Francine as one of his girlfriends to be able to keep the act up.

Francine found herself melting into his arms. She had not expected this. At first, this was an act of revenge on Mickey and Hans. When she broke the kiss, she looked up at Ken. "You are marvelous, Ken. Ken. I never liked that name. You don't seem like a Ken, or Kenneth." She stroked his face.

Ken wanted to look over at his sister, who was squirming with Stan's arm around her throat. Frank covered her with his gun.

Mickey was not resigned to letting her darling brother become Francine's lover. She knew she could break the grip Stan had on her throat. If she did, and Frank killed her, she knew Ken wouldn't have a chance either.

Francine moved back. "Go say farewell to your sister for now. You and I will need someplace more comfortable." She glanced over at Frank and whispered instructions in his ear. He nodded and left the room.

Ken and Mickey hugged tightly. "I can't let you do this," Mickey whispered. "She's evil."

"If this is the only way to save you, I have to," Ken whispered back, with an extra squeeze.

"I love you, Kenny."

"Then be careful. I need my little sister alive." Ken kissed her on the cheek, stepped back and smiled.

Francine said with a sinister smile. "It's time for us to leave, Ken. Your sister will remain behind to make sure you comply with me. Dr. Knox will give you a tiny shot to relax you. Don't worry. We'll be at my place soon."

Ken flinched, hating shots. He remained as still as possible, keeping Mickey's troubled gaze. Stan was still standing close, gun in hand to remind Ken he needed to obey. The needle bit into his right arm and he began to feel drowsy, his legs starting to feel like jelly. His gaze never left Mickey's face, but after a few minutes he swayed and everything went dark.

Frank moved quickly to keep him from falling as Mickey shouted, "No! Kenny!"

Stan moved to restrain her as Francine followed Dr. Knox and Frank carrying her unconscious brother. The last glimpse Mickey had was the triumphant smile on Francine's face.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Francine stared down at the young man sleeping in her bed. She knew it would take a while for the sedative to wear off. A dark-haired beauty with a great figure, Francine had learned early in live how to get her way. She went unerringly after anything she wanted, and in almost every scenario, she got it; except for reuniting with her son, and her resolve to drive Lena's memory from Hans. She did not want to share him with another woman, even a dead one. And now she held the fate of his two children: a Lena lookalike, and the handsomest man she had ever seen, in her hands. It was rare Francine's plans changed and taking Ken Hutchinson as her lover meant keeping his sister alive. She had not counted on her attraction to him.

Francine began to pace, good and evil warring within her. If she were to present Hans with his children by Lena, Hans would probably be so grateful to her, she would be set for life. But both were Lena's children and not hers.

She could go only for revenge, killing the Lena lookalike; take Ken as her lover and not let Hans know that he had two children. Let Hans feel the hurt she often did when he could only think of Lena while she had an affair with a younger, gorgeous man that happened to be Hans and Lena's son. That thought sent a strange thrill through her body.

Hans would know the minute he saw Mickey that she was Lena's daughter. Francine wanted Mickey killed for many reasons, but that was the main one. As for Ken, it became hard the minute she set eyes on him what his eventual fate would be. She could not control her instant attraction to him just as she was unable to control her love for Hans. Francine hated not feeling in control. Love was messy and unpredictable. Well, like Scarlett O'Hara, whom she resembled, she would think about that tomorrow. Today, unlike Scarlett, she would have her Ashley.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Mickey lay on her mattress, tears and sobs erupting from her body as her brother was taken from her. She wanted Stan to discount her. Once he had left, locking the door, Stan seeing her as no threat in her floral dress and heels. Mickey knew her outfit gave her a more helpless look. She did not move for a few minutes just to make sure Stan had left. Then she wiped her tears and changed from the floral dress to her jeans, shirt and shoes; throwing the hated pink heels at the wall. She would make them pay for taking Kenny and underestimating her. While Kenny was with her, she was afraid he might be killed protecting her. If Kenny had been able to subdue Stan and Frank; they could have escaped. But he was hampered by fear for her safety. She had found a nail file when changing and retrieved it from under the mattress where she had hidden it. Jed had shown her how to jimmy a lock and she began to try. It took several attempts while Mickey's frustration was building until the lock gave. She gave a quick look around the corner and slipped out, determined to get away and find Ken before Francine . . . she couldn't bear to finish the thought and dashed around the corner. She had been unconscious when brought in and had no idea where she was or what the building was like. She would need to orient quickly.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Stan popped the tab on his second beer as he relaxed on a couch in the makeshift breakroom. He contemplated ordering a pizza or two. Frank would probably forget to bring him back one, he would be ogling Francine's new lover. Stan snickered at the look on Frank's face when Francine announced her plans to take Ken for her new lover. Frank would never be able to touch him now; no one messed with Francine.

Stan had been puzzled when Francine claimed that Mickey was not beautiful. He thought, especially dressed in the pretty floral dress and pink heels, she was pretty. He was frustrated with Francine's new orders not to touch her. He knew Francine wanted her dead.

He decided to order pizzas, his own preference with every kind of meat and pineapple. The pizza shop was close, and he could drive there in five minutes. The Hutchinson girl could not escape her room and was probably still crying her eyes out. He walked out and got into his new white Ford, smacking his lips as he anticipated the pizzas.

Starsky's frustration and desperation grew with each minute that passed. He was driving east down 16th Street. Big Ben had helped him check out a couple of buildings, but they were clearly closed. Come on, Blondie, give me a sign, give me a sign. His stomach rumbled and he grumbled, "I could sure use about five pizzas."

Red's face lit up. "Pizza. Stan loves pizza and I know his favorite place. Turn left here for a mile and stop at Paul's Pizzeria."

Grumbling about another dead end, Starsky nonetheless obeyed. Fear made him hungry and he could use some pizza. He could hear Hutch mocking him saying, "Everything makes you hungry. Sleeping makes you hungry. Even eating makes you hungry."

Starsky would always come back with, "Yeah, not everyone fasts for two days like you, nature boy. You're the weird one."

"Starsky?" Big Ben broke in. "Let's check in out."

"I'll do it," Red offered. "Paul knows me. He wouldn't be suspicious if I went in."

"I'll go with you," Big Ben announced. "I have spent a lot of time ordering pizza here as well."

Before anyone could get out of the car, a man came out of the front door, whistling and carrying two pizza boxes.

"That's Stan," Red whispered.

Stan quickly started the car and headed north.

"Follow him!" Big Ben suggested.

Starsky pealed out, but after sighting the white Ford two cars ahead kept a safe distance, not wanting Stan to think he was being followed.

He needn't have worried, Stan was busy eating a slice and trying to drive. Five minutes later, he reached the front door of the building.

"Let me go in first," Red suggested. "He won't be suspicious seeing me."

Big Ben and Starsky frowned at each other.

"All right, but we'll be right behind you and I won't hesitate to kill you if you deceive us."

Nodding, Red opened the front door.

"Red!" Stan greeted; mouth full of pizza. "Why are you here?"

"Francine said something about a party?" Red stated tentatively.

"Some party," Stan snorted, pizza dribbling on his shirt. "Taking pictures and recording the brother and sister act."

"Where are they?"

Stan stopped eating for a moment and frowned at Red. "Francine change her mind and send you to kill the girl to test your loyalty?"

"She wants me to check on her and watch her squirm since I turned on her when she was trying to arrest Francine."

"Can I see her now?" Red tried to make the request casual.

Stan, having eaten half a pizza while talking, got up reluctantly. "Okay, you have to watch your step, this place has a lot of booby-traps. Francine was going to let them escape and see how well they handled the traps. That would be entertaining."

Starsky and Big Ben quietly walked behind Stan. "Then you'll be very, very careful leading the way," Starsky said, pointing his gun.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Mickey moved quietly and slowly through the building. Some rooms had been finished and some were not. She had already avoided two traps, the first one cluing her in there would be others. On the second floor, a board gave way under her right foot as she was stepping on it, causing her to throw herself forward to avoid the two-story drop. Sitting for a minute to check her left ankle that twisted, Mickey retrieved a board to test the rest of the floor. The board being loose was no accident. Coming to a door and more cautious, she opened the door while standing to the left of the door. Her caution was rewarded as a sandbag swung to where she would have been standing if she had not been careful. The two traps would not have killed or seriously injured anyone; she wondered if this was the party Francine had referred to; they either would let her and Ken escape to see how well they navigated the traps; or the traps were there to prevent their escape.

The sandbag amused her, she said to herself, 'Didn't Kenny and I try that on Carlton?' They had put shaving cream for his toothpaste, prank-called him setting up non-existent dates to make him feel foolish while he waited for a date that never showed and many other things . . .

Mickey told herself, 'Focus!' as stepping on a newspaper made a crackling noise. That room was covered with them and could give her away if she continued, not to mention what might be under the newspapers.

She hesitated near a temporary staircase. Did Francine take Kenny out of the building or did she simply move him to another room in the building? It was a large building complex and she knew there had to be more of Francine's goons around. She needed to find a phone and get help. Had Stan figured out she had escaped by now?

"Hey!" She heard. "Ralph! There's the girl! She's getting away!" Ralph ran towards her and promptly fell when the floor gave way.

The second man slipped and fell down a temporary staircase several yards from her.

Banana peels, possibly Mickey thought, amused.

Two more men, more careful than the first two appeared. "Stop!" one called loudly as he raised his gun and fired a warning shot.

Mickey chanced the stairs and came to a halt at the top. There was a chasm from where she stood atop the stairs and only a very thin board between her and another floor with the distance probably about twenty feet. She would either have to stay where she was, go down the stairs where the two goons were closing in on her, or cross the distance. She decided to cross, counting on her good balance and planning to push the board off when she reached the other side. She reached the other side, heard multiple curses, then pushed the board to keep anyone else from crossing. It almost fell on one of the men inciting cursing.

Starsky and Big Ben heard the shot and rushed forward, narrowly avoiding stepping on some marbles and a trip wire. "Mickey!" they yelled.

"You stop right there, or we'll shoot!" Ralph raised his gun again and was about to fire when Starsky leaped, knocking Ralph down and the gun went flying. Big Ben shot the second man after seeing him aim his gun at Starsky.

Starsky was happily releasing some of his pent-up fury on Ralph, who was yelling for Stan to help him. Stan and Red had been handcuffed together as a precaution.

"That's enough, Starsky! Cuff him!" Big Ben yelled. The man who fell down the stairs and the one crashing through the floor were unconscious.

Starsky, panting, let up. "How many more goons are there, Stan?"

"Maybe two – if they didn't leave for lunch."

"Starsky!" Mickey yelled. "We have to . . ." and in her anxiety about Kenny carelessly took a step. There was a rope nearby and as the board started to give way, she grabbed the rope. The rope extended down to about twelve feet and was ratty and torn.

Seeing no other way to get her, Starsky yelled, "Where's a ladder?"

"I can't hold on that much longer!" Mickey exclaimed. "The rope is frayed; I can't count on it holding me!"

"Okay, Mickey," Big Ben said calmly. "Climb down as far as you can. I'll catch you."

Mickey did as he said as Starsky stretched out his hands.

"I'm seven inches taller than you," Big Ben objected, pushing Starsky aside. "Less of a drop for her."

The rope frayed more, and Mickey lost her grip. Big Ben caught her, hugging her tightly as he set her on her feet.

"You okay?" Starsky asked but was looking around for the other Hutchinson sibling. "Where's Hutch?"

Stan looked at Red.

"Where's Hutch?" Starsky bellowed, shaking Stan.

Before Mickey could catch her breath to answer, Stan leered. "Francine took him."

"Why?" Big Ben asked as Mickey leaned against him.

"Because she liked what she saw and decided to make him her next lover."

Starsky turned to Mickey, who was biting her lip and nodding.

"Why you . . ."

"Look, man, he went with her willingly to save his little sister. Mickey would be dead, otherwise. It's a good thing for her Francine is enamored with him; though it surprised all of us and even Francine that she fancied him."

"Because of me," Mickey said in a small voice. "He only did it to keep me alive."

Starsky gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder and then turned to the goons. "All right, I'm only going to ask this once. Where did she take him?" The blank looks he received sent a chill through his body.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Certain sedatives never worked well with Kenneth Hutchinson, and the one the doctor had given him apparently was one and combined with the earlier concussion, he had problems coming out of it and began experiencing flashbacks.

Francine, growing impatient, had pulled his jacket, shirt and tie and was now admiring and stroking his bare chest, approving of his hairless state. "Never liked hairy," she muttered. She put some honey on her lips and his. "Make it all sweeter, lover."

Ken felt the strokes on his chest and the touch of her lips. "Vanessa?" he thought to himself. His ex-wife also possessed dark hair, brown eyes and a cold beauty like Francine.

"Don't be scared," Vanessa had told him on their honeymoon. "I am experienced for the both of us, my beautiful eye candy. Handsome, rich, athletic, all I could wish for." She reached for some neckties.

"Don't tie me again," Ken had begged her.

Francine could feel his anxiety and could tell he was still suffering the effects of the sedative.

"Relax. I gave you a Quaalude, baby. To help you relax. I like being in control. I will teach you how to please me. I can make you incredibly happy," Vanessa had cooed to him.

"No," he had objected. "Not like this." Ken was relieving the past in flashbacks; horrified Vanessa had drugged him into a submissive state.

"How does it feel to have a woman in control?" She smiled. "My poor innocent, now that we are married, I can be myself. No more clinging Nancy. No nice and submissive Nancy. Vanessa. You will always call me Vanessa."

"Vanessa," he had murmured to her.

"That's a good little husband. You have a beautiful, charming, sophisticated wife. Everyone will watch us and be envious of our beauty. You will be guided by me. I am four years older, remember? Wiser. You appreciate me and always buy me whatever I fancy. Right now, darling, I fancy you."

Ken couldn't fight her. He was frightened at the change in her. His eyes were heavy.

Francine murmured, "Don't worry; I won't hurt you. You are different from my other conquests. I will be good to you."

Ken could feel her hands all over his body and she lifted the covers and slipped in. After several minutes, she shifted off him, purring contently.

Still drowsy, Ken could see through the slits of his eyes her smile as she stoked his hair and her face and leaned in to capture his lips. "I never liked any blonds before you. For you I will make an exception. You rest. I may hate it, but your sister will live because of you. A good tradeoff for me; I am coming out ahead. And next time will be even better; you will be more alert."

Ken saw her dressing, bending over to give him another passionate kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Minutes later, loud voices disturbed him. The voices appeared to be coming from another room.

"What have you done!"

"Only what you deserve!"

"These pictures. When did you take them?"

"Today!"

"Who are they?"

"Can't you tell? Look at the girl first."

"Lena. Lena when younger. Who is the young man?"

"Her brother."

"I've seen Lena's brothers. They look nothing like her."

"No of course not!" Loud laughter. "The girl is Lena's daughter. The young man is Lena's son."

"Lena is dead. She never had children."

"So you thought. But I found out differently." Again, the wild laughter.

"Lena's children. My children. Where are they?"

"Your son and I have been having quite a lovely time."

"What?" Hans pushed past her and stood gazing down at Ken, stunned. He checked to see that he was breathing and pushed a blond lock from his forehead. He spotted a pill bottle. "You drugged him?"

"Well, he needed a little encouragement. Not much, though. His sister's life depended on him agreeing to become my lover."

A brief struggle. "I'll kill you for this, Francine."

"Then Little Lena will die! Just like my son, Jed!" Francine spat out. "I did you a favor, Hans! You would never have known about your children and would be responsible for their deaths if not for me!"

"What?"

"Both are police officers! Detective Kenneth Hutchinson, Bay City Police Department, and Officer Marcillena Hutchinson of Duluth PD! Isn't that a riot? Your children are officers of the law!"

"They are my children! My only children! You seduced my son by threatening to kill my daughter?"

"Brilliant, isn't it? Oh, relax, otherwise your daughter would already be dead. She is only alive because your son is so beautiful."

"You don't deserve to live, Francine." His voice was as cold as a northern blizzard.

"Before you kill me, let me tell you I have left instructions to be sent to all your enemies about your children if I am killed. I would get the last laugh, Hans."

"What do you want?"

"Let me leave with your son, Hans, I'll take good care of him."

"No."

"Then you let me walk away."

"I want to see my daughter."

Francine reached for the phone.

In the other building, after Ben calling for backup as they secured Francine's men, Starsky snatched the phone. "Hello?"

"Detective Starsky, how good to hear your voice!"

"Where's Hutch?" Starsky demanded loudly.

"If you are there, you must have found darling Mickey. I want to talk to her."

"Not before I talk to Hutch."

"You bore me, Detective."

Mickey snatched the phone from Starsky. "Give me the phone! Hello?"

"Hello, darling. I trust you are still unharmed."

"Francine? Where is Kenny?"

"Resting comfortably, darling. See? She is fine."

"Kenny? Where are you? Kenny, it's all right, Starsky and Big Ben are here; I'm fine."

"My house on Windsor and Queens." The phone clicked off. Triumphantly, Francine stared at her companion.

"If you stay, Hans, your children will hate you. HATE you."

Hans stared at her. "Get out. Consider yourself lucky you're still alive." Hans abruptly dismissed Francine


	39. Chapter 39

Big Ben offered to stay and run interference with the police officers that would take all of Francine's accomplices to jail. He wanted to leave Starsky and Mickey free to find their partner and brother.

Both desperately wanted to arrest Francine but were puzzled by her comments about Mickey being fine to someone apparently in the room with her. Was it Ken? Had he demanded to check on his sister?

It had been well over an hour since Francine left with Ken. Both Starsky and Mickey were frightened of finding what Francine had done to him. Mickey was biting her nails again, a habit she had dropped years ago.

Starsky was driving the car too fast and taking corners too fast; but Mickey was not complaining. It was about ten minutes later Starsky pulled up to the mansion, slamming the brakes and almost beating Mickey to the front door. It was unlocked, but they still proceeded with caution. A brief check of the first floor revealed no one. They raced upstairs to the second floor and began a room search. Near the end of the hall, Starsky pushed open the bedroom door. Mickey almost slammed into him.

"What is it? Starsky, where's Kenny?"

"Mickey, stay back and cover me. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in." Starsky didn't know what state Hutch was in and he wanted Mickey to hang back. Approaching the bed fearfully, he spotted the blond with blue eyes closed. A quick check of the master bathroom revealed nothing. "Hutch?"

The blond didn't move and Starsky bent down to check for a heartbeat in the bare chest, relieved when he found a slow and steady one. He flung the covers back to reveal green silk pajama bottoms on his partner. He rolled Hutch to the side, noticing fingernail scratches on his back. And he caught traces of lipstick around his face and chest.

Mickey raced in, unable to wait. "Did she . . . ?"

Starsky looked over to her. "Hutch seems to be sedated."

Mickey's face hardened. "That witch. Touching my brother . . . "

Starsky's face tightened. "What is this?" he asked, picking up a sticky jar.

"Honey," Mickey responded. "Good for lips that are chapped. I have used it."

Starsky frowned.

Mickey checked the dresser. "Here's one of the pictures she took of Kenny and me."

Starsky took the photo showing Ken and Mickey, dressed up, arms around each other with totally fake smiles. On the back he found a brief note that said, 'You are my children and I love you. Father'. He stuffed the pic in his pocket. "Let's get Hutch out of here."

"Wait, let me wash off her disgusting lipstick." Mickey went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and said, "There's a note on the mirror. It says Francine's left."

"Don't know how I missed that," Starsky fumed. "No, Mickey, you can't wash it off now. This is a crime scene."

"Dave, I'm calling Joshua. He can examine Kenny." Mickey stepped out to the hallway to inform Joshua she and Ken had been liberated and gave him the address. She told him to bring his medical bag.

The relief in Joshua's voice upon hearing both she and Ken had been found brought tears to Mickey's eyes and she choked up, giving the phone to Starsky as she motioned downstairs and went to check the front door.

Starsky gave a brief description, telling Joshua that his brother gave into Francine's demands he become her lover to keep Mickey alive.

When Joshua questioned Starsky on whether Ken had slept with her; Starsky said grimly, "Looks like it."

Joshua said he could be there in ten minutes and thanked Starsky profusely for his help in rescuing his siblings.

Mickey led Big Ben up the stairs, he came as soon as possible for backup. He raised an eyebrow at Starsky questioningly and Starsky nodded grimly, jerking a quick glance towards Mickey and shaking his head.

"Mickey, could you go downstairs and wait for Joshua?" Big Ben asked. "Just yell if anyone else shows up; somehow I don't think they will if Francine left Ken here."

Mickey hesitated, then gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I love you, Kenny." She glanced back before taking the stairs down.

"I wish I could run him a bath," Starsky sighed.

"You know better," Big Ben said sharply. "We can't wash away what has happened or whether he even knows what happened. This is still a crime scene. He was kidnapped against his will."

"I just want to spare him this," Starsky said softly. "Mickey, too. She is so like Hutch and she will feel guilty."

Hutch stirred, his eyelashes moving briefly, but did not fully awake as both held their breath.

"I need to call Dobey and Hug," Starsky stated. "Big Ben, can you?"

"No need to ask. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone in the department this is where Ken was being held. I'll let Joshua get here first. Good man, Joshua."

"Yes, he is," Starsky agreed, going out to the hall. He had just finished talking to a relieved Huggy and Dobey when he heard Joshua's concerned voice. Joshua followed Mickey up the stairs and rushed to Ken's side.

"Mickey," he started.

Mickey sighed. "Just tell me you want me to stay downstairs, but don't keep anything from me. I didn't have a breakdown, Joshua."

"You could give Rosamond a run for her money. Sis, Ken may not want you to see . . ."

"Going," she responded and shut the door behind her.

Joshua had his medical bag with him and began to check his brother carefully. He took in the fingernail scratches on Ken's back, the redness of his neck. "The nail marks are not deep. It doesn't look like Francine York tried to hurt him. Mickey said she has red, curved talons."

"She put honey on his lips and probably hers. She sucked his neck," Joshua went on as unemotionally as he could. He directed Starsky to take pictures of Ken and the mirror and the pic of Mickey and Ken. "Mickey said York directed her goons to shoot Mickey and Ken offered to do anything to save her. He kissed and distracted her."

"He has that effect on women," Starsky agreed.

"He agreed to go with her," Big Ben said. "According to Mickey, York had her doctor give Ken a shot; a sedative or relaxant so he would not be able to tell where she was taking him."

Ken moaned, "No, Vanessa, no, don't tie me again. Don't give me Quaaludes. Stop." Ken's hands came up to push feebly at his ex-wife.

Starsky cursed, Big Ben cursed, and to their surprise, Joshua did as well.

Starsky picked up the silver tie from Ken's suit and another one under the bed and checked Hutch's wrists to see if Francine had tied him. The wrists were slightly red as if lightly tied.

Big Ben took a deep breath. "Joshua, we need to document . . . "

"I know, I know," Joshua snapped. "Starsky, remove the pajamas."

As Starsky did, Ben took pics and Starsky rolled his partner on his stomach and gasped.

"Nail marks on his hips," Joshua detailed. "Big Ben, from a police perspective what are we talking about here?" Joshua asked, dreading the answer.

Big Ben was glad Mickey was still downstairs. "Probable rape."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Mickey had been pacing up and down the stairs impatiently. In the hallway, she overheard Big Ben. "What?" Mickey screeched, running in the room, glaring at the three men, and then planting herself on the bed protectively by her brother.

"Mickey," Big Ben began.

"I know what you said what you said about staying downstairs. I know. But we can't let Kenny go through a trial testifying about rape. You know that, Big Ben, Starsky and Joshua. I will testify about the kidnapping and Ken can confirm that, but I am not going to let anyone put him on the stand and testify as to what Francine did!"

"Mickey," Starsky's voice was cold. "Would you be dead if Hutch had not distracted York and kissed her?"

"Yes."

"Then what would he had to be ashamed of?"

"Nothing! He's a hero! He's also a proud and sensitive man and to have to admit Francine . . . after what he went through with Vanessa, and if you two tell me he wouldn't be hounded, teased and driven crazy . . . I know other officers are jealous of him. They would love to tear him down some. Right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because that is what always happens. Others are jealous of his looks, his talents, even though he is not a braggart like Charlatan." Mickey's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped. "I will testify. Francine took him to drive me crazy. That's it."

"Mickey, you can't perjure yourself."

"I was there. You were not."

"What if the flunkies testify to what Francine said?"

"My word would be believed over theirs."

"But then you are putting Hutch in a dangerous position of having to lie to protect you or telling the truth!"

"You're his best friend in the world! You should protect him!"

"You're his sister, and if you lie now, you will never again be trusted as a police officer!" Big Ben snapped.

Mickey closed her eyes, hearing Jed from over a year ago. "Yes you would. If it was Ken's life, you would lie."

"Mickey?" Hutch moaned, eyes fluttering.

"Kenny?" Mickey turned around, eyes instantly softening.

"Mickey? You're all right?" Ken's eyes fixed on her, reaching out his hand to touch her.

"Yes. Didn't Francine . . . did you ask her if you could talk to me?"

Ken frowned. "Francine? You mean Vanessa?"

"No, Babe, Vanessa wasn't here," Starsky said, going to Hutch's right side and taking his hand.

"Starsk? You found me?" Hutch sounded groggy and he tried to sit up and then winched, putting his hand to his head.

"Just lay back, little brother," Joshua soothed. "Tell me how you feel?"

"Tired. Dizzy. My head hurts."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Ken frowned. "Francine was going to kill Mickey! I had to stop her! Mickey!"

"She's all right, Ken, you saved her. She's right here," Joshua soothed.

Mickey leaned in to hug and kiss her brother. "You did save me. You're my hero."

"Where am I?" Ken said, looking around at the unfamiliar room.

"Francine's house," Starsky answered. "This is where Francine took you when you were unconscious."

"Francine? Where is she?" Hutch started to get agitated. "Where are my clothes? I don't have silk pajamas." He exclaimed after pulling the covers back.

"Francine's gone, Blondie," Starsky soothed. "We found a message on the bathroom window. It said that Francine was gone. And Francine told us where to find you. Do you remember anything else?"

"Don't push him, Dave," Joshua said sharply.

"Voices. Vanessa. Francine. A man."

"Did you see them?"

"Just Vanessa and Francine. Vanessa wasn't here, was she? I must have dreamed she was here."

"Ken, we will need to take you to the hospital. Get a toxicology screen. Find what you were drugged with and assess the concussion. Did you sustain another blow to your head?" Joshua asked.

"Had to get Stan's gun when Mickey jumped Francine. Stan and Frank had guns. Francine said to kill Mickey. Mickey's all right, isn't she, Joshua? She's really here?"

"Always. I'll always be here for you, Kenny. Yes, Joshua, I saw Frank hit Kenny on the head. Maybe that is why he is still confused."

"I can call an ambulance." Big Ben offered.

"No, Big Ben, no ambulances. I don't want to go to the hospital, Joshua."

"Sorry, Ken. We can take you if you like. But you must go. You, too, Mickey."

"I'm not hurt, Joshua," Mickey protested. "But I'll go to be with Kenny."

Ken moved to sit up again with Starsky's help. He frowned when he saw his clothes thrown against the right side of the bed. He opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Do you want me to help you put the suit on?" Starsky offered.

"Ken, I brought your regular clothes with me from the building," Big Ben responded. "Also, the floral dress you were wearing, Mickey. That was Lena's, right?" Lena's dress and heels, too, Mickey."

"The one I wore to Ingrid's funeral. That dress meant a lot to Ingrid."

"I want my jeans and shirt," Ken stated. Mick?"

"Going downstairs. I will get the clothes for you. Big Ben?"

"My car is locked. I'll help you."

When they left, Starsky pulled Hutch to him and hugged him. "It's all right, partner. You can relax now."

Instead of calming down, Hutch began to sob quietly. "I was so scared, Starsk. So scared. I thought Mickey was going to die. I had to go with Francine and distract her. You see that, don't you?"

"You have nothing to reproach yourself about, Blondie. You did good. You kept Mickey alive."

"Francine had her doctor give me a shot, I lost consciousness. Francine kept . . . touching me. I couldn't do anything."

"Just forget it, buddy."

"I couldn't escape. I had to make her happy to keep Mickey alive." Hutch was agitated.

"Just relax, Ken. No one is blaming you for anything," Joshua said gently.

"We're just sorry we couldn't get to you sooner," Starsky soothed.

Big Ben brought the clothes and Mickey stayed downstairs. After Hutch was changed, Joshua drove him and Mickey to the hospital. Big Ben then called headquarters while Starsky stayed with Hutch. Mickey was examined and found to be unharmed, and waited in Ken's room. Ken. Ken had been taken to x-ray and had blood drawn. Dr. Anderson, a friend of Joshua's, examined him and assured the family Ken's confusion should go away with time.

The inevitable happened when two detectives from Duluth PD arrived to get statements from all concerned. Dr. Anderson and Joshua protected Ken from the detectives, arguing that he was too confused to answer questions. Detectives Barrett and Ling took statements from Big Ben first, Starsky second, and Mickey third. Each was taken down to the station to give their statements. Mickey was not happy giving hers but gave a truthful account of all that had happened. Detectives Barrett and Ling were courteous and had the reputation of being fair. They informed Mickey that Red, Stan, Frank, Jenkins, and his girlfriend, plus the rest of the gang had been booked and questioned. An APB was out for Francine York.

When Mickey returned to the hospital, Chief McCallum and Captain Dobey were in Ken's room.

McCallum expressed his regret for everything the brother and sister had gone through, and Dobey was relieved to see his best team of detectives had once again triumphed. "Russell Williams did sing like a bird, you were right, Starsky." Dobey informed them. "He was the link between our department and Duluth PD. He admitted he killed Officer Jerry Banks."

McCallum sighed. "Red and Jenkins were the rotten eggs in ours. We're applying pressure to Jenkins' girlfriend, Cindy Rose to testify against them."

All had listened quietly until Mickey challenged McCallum, "How high did the treachery go?"

McCallum locked eyes with Mickey. "Not to me, if that's what you mean. Your captain, Elstad, however – we found a large amount of money he can't account for. Sorry. I know you didn't suspect him."

"Jed?"

"Alex Brown has been fingered as the one who shot Jed. And since Brown is dead, we are closing the case."

"The orders would have come from higher up." Mickey turned away to stare out the window.

"If so, we plan to question all the suspects."

"Carlton?"

"As you know, he has been in trouble for gambling. He fed information to square his account. But there is no proof. Carlton denies everything."

"I found his name in Francine's office. And his telephone number."

"If there is evidence against him, we will bring him in."

Mickey contemplated McCallum's statement. After a moment, she said, "Any other Hutchinsons mentioned?"

"As of now, no. Ken, do you think you will feel up to giving your statement tomorrow?"

Before Ken opened his mouth, Joshua said, "Maybe. Dr. Anderson will reevaluate his status. He was drugged. And that is after Ken suffered a concussion."

McCallum shook hands with everyone. Mickey hesitated before extending her hand. Dobey did too and gave Starsky a brief pat on the shoulder and said softly. "Glad you're all right, Hutch. Mickey, you too."

"Come on, Rolly, I'll buy you dinner. You don't look as if they feed you enough in Bay City," McCallum teased. They left the room, joking back and forth.

Starsky did a double take. "Rolly? Hutch, Dobey was nicknamed Rolly!"

Instead of smiling, Hutch seemed to slink further down in the bed. "I'll have to give my statement. I don't want to talk about Francine. I don't fully remember what happened."

"Don't worry," Big Ben soothed. "We have enough on Francine. Her minions should testify against her – if it comes to that."

"I don't want to testify," Hutch bemoaned.

"Maybe you won't have to." Starsky tried to comfort him. "You know we'll do everything to protect you."

Later when everyone but Starsky left, Joshua going to dinner with Mickey and Big Ben, the shadow on Hutch's face was still there.

"You know you can ask me anything," Starsky said, sensing his partner was trying to gather up his nerve.

"Starsk, I know you'll tell me the truth. Did Francine . . . did she?"

"Looks like it, partner." Starsky leaned in to hug his best friend. "We found your juices on the bed."

Hutch turned away, sideways and stared out the window. He closed his eyes and refused to talk any more that night.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Author Note: Whew! This never started out to be so long! I appreciate all of you that stuck with me on this story. For those that didn't want it to end, I mean you, Robbin, there probably will be sequels. Thanks again!

The next day, feeling better and wanting to get it over with, Hutch gave his statement. He asked for Starsky to be with him for support. Ling was gentle with him, understanding that Hutch may never fully remember that day. Afterwards, Big Ben, Starsky, Hutch and Mickey went out to dinner at a local seafood restaurant.

Mickey picked at her food, while both Starsky and Big Ben had healthy appetites, Big Ben helping Starsky with the best items on the menu. Ken was picking at his food as well. He met Mickey's eyes across the table.

"Do not blame yourself for me, Mickey. Francine clearly wanted you dead. I would have done anything to keep you alive," Ken said firmly. He held her gaze until she nodded. "We also uncovered some bad guys and plants in our PDs."

"Captain Elstad." Mickey pondered. "Still having trouble believing that he was one of the plants. Red, too. I suspected him, but hoped I was wrong." She leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"Let's take a walk on the shore," Ken suggested.

"Got somewhere else I'd like to go first, Kenny."

Ken interrupted Starsky and Big Ben's feast of food and words and helped Mickey into her light coat. Mickey directed him to the Duluth cemetery after both gathered a few wildflowers. Both knelt besides Ingrid's grave, Ken tracing the name with his index finger, and they put the flowers down. Both remained silent.

Mickey stood up and walked over to another grave and knelt, tracing the name with her index finger as Ken had done. She took out a small silver ring with an opal stone. "I would have said yes," she whispered, twisting the ring around and staring at it.

"Leave it on. He would have wanted that." Ken knelt and pulled her into a hug. "My little sister, who used to make fun of my crushes, in love. Ingrid would have been incredibly happy you found someone like Jed. I'm sorry you lost him so quickly." Ken was silent as she squeezed his hand. "What will you do, Mickey?"

"I don't know. I think both of us are slated for the shrink. Don't suppose I'll be able to work until I get an okay from the skrink. You know me, Kenny. Running as fast as I can, never letting pain catch up to me. What do I do now? Just wait for the trial?"

"Not looking forward to that either. You don't think we caught the big fish, do you?"

"No. Who knows if Francine will ever be caught? Francine could give names. There's Carlton. The information he gave about our being Lena's children put an even bigger target on us. Will he get away with everything again?"

Ken shook his head. "And I know you don't believe Carlton is the only Hutchinson involved. My bet is on either dear cousin Elliott or ambitious cousin Steve."

"One, at least. C'mon, let's go to the shoreline."

A short drive away, the siblings walked side-by-side on the shoreline of Lake Superior, the wind whipping Mickey's hair behind her and ruffling Ken's.

Mickey challenged Ken to a foot race, and both ran for several minutes before collapsing in laughter.

"I see you're still as fast as you always were."

"You haven't lost any speed, either." Ken reached over to squeeze her hand.

"I have no future here, Kenny. Imagine how popular you are if you have questioned your commanding officer's integrity. I've lost all my former partners to death, cancer, and corruption. I can't imagine any other partner."

"I know, I am so fortunate to have Starsky. I don't think I could handle losing him." Ken's blue eyes stared out over the lake. "Did you and Jed get to date?"

"No. When we went out before, it was as partners, just like you and Dave hanging out. We only had one kiss. No time to say I love you. That was taken from Jed and I," Mickey said bitterly.

"Lightning can strike twice," Ken encouraged.

"Not for me." There was a firmness to her voice that her brother didn't question.

"What about Lena? Our father?"

"Yeah, he suddenly loves us after knowing we are his children for a total of one day. He must have made Francine leave, though. And Lena – I can't handle that now. You and I have had our lives totally upended. I'm just not ready to add more turmoil. Maybe later." Mickey pulled her knees up and rested her hands on them, staring out at the waves. "How far do you think I could swim, Kenny?"

Ken sat back up in alarm. "Mickey, you're not going into the lake, it's too dangerous!"

"I'm not going to. But don't you just look at the water and the waves and sometimes want to become one with them?"

Ken was quiet, laying back down with his hands crossed behind his head. "Yes, I understand. The beach by Bay City is like that. You need to come to Bay City and rest."

Mickey shook her head. "Maybe for a short visit. I'm going to stay and take care of Big Ben. He was a great partner. And I think I need to grieve. Cry. You know how much I cry, Kenny."

"You've done a lot of fake crying recently."

"I think I need time for some real crying. And spend a lot of time alone. Slow down enough for the grief to catch up with me." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Ken moved to position himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Write some more songs before you leave, Kenny? Music always helps. I guess I'll have lots of time to practice my drumming."

He helped Mickey to her feet. "I promise."

The next few days, the brother and sister kept to themselves, Ken playing his guitar and singing and Mickey relearning the drugs.

Starsky and Big Ben, understanding time was needed to help both recover, tried to stay out of the way.

When Joshua stopped by, he shook his head at the mournfulness of the music.

Starsky had begun to worry about Ken and Mickey's state of mind as they stayed isolated. He turned concerned eyes on Joshua.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Dave," Joshua promised. "It's their way of coping."

Big Ben said, "Well, let's go and I'll introduce Starsky to another restaurant."

Starsky groaned, "Hutch is going to lecture me about how fat I'm getting from eating at all the wonderful places here."

One day a letter arrived for both Mickey and Ken. Mickey read:

Dear Little Lena. Do not worry. All will plead guilty. Kenneth, I'm sorry for what Francine put you both through. I will stop them from making either of you testify. Father.

Ken and Mickey both sighed. "That's one thing off of my mind." And true to the note, not one of the ones arrested went to trial.

Starsky and Hutch began to pack for their return to Bay City. They made Mickey promise to visit them soon as she refused to come to visit immediately.

Big Ben sighed, "I'm going to miss my eating companion, Dave. It's been great not being stuck in the hospital. I almost feel like I'm cured."

Starksy shook his head. "Don't hesitate to come to Bay City. I'll take you to The Pits. Our friend, Huggy runs the place. You're a good man, Ben Carter."

"I'll second that."

Big Ben pulled Hutch into a hug. "I'll look after Mickey," he whispered.

McCallum had visited, thanking Starsky and Hutch for their assistance. "If you ever want to come back to Duluth, I'll make sure you have places in the department, even if I have to fire someone."

"Please don't be too hard on Mickey," Hutch pleaded. "She has had so much to deal with."

McCallum smiled noncommittally. "She had a big part of solving Jed's murder and the corruption in the department. She just needs some time off."

Starsky and Mickey took a walk on the shoreline, Starsky turning down Mickey's dare to race. "You kidding?" he groaned. "My clothes are so tight now, I musta put on 30 pounds! Can't afford to be humiliated by you!"

Mickey laughed and the silvery tones of her laugh made Starsky smile.

"Hutch would never let me forget it!" Starsky's laughter died down. "You going to be okay, Mickey? Hutch is very worried about you. I am, too."

"I'm more worried about him than me," Mickey admitted. "He's lost weight, more than he needed to. I don't want him to relapse into anorexia again. We both tend to not eat when stressed. Do your best to get him to eat more."

"Promise. Hutch is my best friend in the world, my brother. I love him. But if you tell him that, I'll have to deny it." He reached out to hug Mickey for the first time. "You take care of yourself. Please visit soon."

"I will. I'll be down to check on Kenny. I do thank you for taking care of him."

"He does the same for me."

The night before their scheduled flight, Ken took Mickey aside. "I have your songs now. The first one is called 'Only One Kiss'. The second is called 'Waiting for Tomorrow'."

After he finished singing and playing the guitar, Mickey nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Both are beautiful. Let me tape you singing them for me. I love you, Kenny."

Mickey said her farewells that night, deciding not to come to the airport. Joshua and Big Ben drove Starsky and Hutch to the airport. "Glad to be going back," Starsky murmured when seated on the plane."

"Me, too," Hutch leaned back in his seat. "Starsky, have you gotten on the scale lately? I heard your jeans rip – you know the ones that were too tight even before you gained fifty pounds. You're going to have to get all new clothes and go on a diet. I'll fix you my special drink each morning and we'll go for a run."

"No, you are not turning me into one of your nature boys! Hey, pilot! Turn the plane around, I want to go back!"

"Aww, c'mon Starsky."

After a few minutes of their usual back and forth bickering, Hutch leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Hutch." Starsky said a few minutes later. Wanna visit my family next?"

Soft snores were the only answer Starsky received.

THE END


End file.
